


In a Heart Beat

by Juli06



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: A ausência de Sharon estava afetando a todos, mas Andy era o mais fragilizado de todos. O perigo de Stroh os rondando também não ajudava, porém em meio a grande tribulação a esperança brilhou. - Spoiler 6º Temporada - (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **_Autora:_ ** _Juliana Alves_

 **_Categoria_ ** _: Major Crimes, Shandy, Romance, Angst, Drama_

 **_Advertências_ ** _: Spoiler 6º Temporada_

 **_Classificação_ ** _: T_

 **_Capítulos_ ** _: 14_

 **_Completa_ ** _: [ x] Yes [ ] No_

 **_Resumo_ ** _: A ausência de Sharon estava afetando a todos, mas Andy era o mais fragilizado de todos. O perigo de Stroh os rondando também não ajudava, porém em meio a grande tribulação a esperança brilhou._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos os personagens desta obra são pertencentes ao criador de **Major Crimes, James Duff.** E a emissora TNT. Essa obra não possui fins lucrativos, ficando apenas no mundo das Fanfictions._ _E um pequeno protesto para mostrar que dava para ter terminado de outro modo._

**_..._ **

**** **_Capítulo 1_ **

 

Rusty olhou ao redor totalmente anestesiado, mas ele ainda podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ele sentia a mão de Andy apertando sua perna. E acima de tudo ele podia sentir a pressão esmagadora no peito, como se alguém apertasse seu coração mais e mais a cada segundo.

Aos poucos o zumbido em seus ouvidos foi diminuindo e ele ouviu o choro de Amy e as fungadas de Tao. Provenza estava ao lado de Cami, ambos calados e com lágrimas nos olhos. O menino percebeu que assim como ele, todos pareciam perdidos e com toda razão, Sharon era a cola que os mantinham unidos e a bússola que os guiavam. E agora ela se foi.

O médico ainda estava ali, a cabeça baixa e brincando com as mãos sem saber ao certo o que fazer. E quando os minutos se arrastaram lentamente ele se virou para sair.

“Eu quero vê-la”. A voz embargada de Andy encheu o ambiente silencioso e eles se encolheram com a percepção do que ele pediu.

Rusty o encarou com medo, ele não tinha certeza sobre isso. Andy quase colapsou há pouco. O menino não sabia se o tenente teria a força e o coração de ver sua amada sem vida.

“Vo-você tem certeza, Andy?” O loiro teve que perguntar, ele já havia perdido sua mãe e não sabia se resistiria perder a figura paterna que Andy se tornou.

“Eu preciso vê-la”.

O médico estava a ponto de protestar, ele conhecia a ficha médica do homem mais velho e a ansiedade tomou conta dele. Porém, ele sabia que negar a visita poderia ser pior.

“Eu preciso de alguns minutos”. Dr. Torres balbuciou. “Eu o chamarei”.

Andy afirmou e viu o médico se afastar. Os outros não falaram nada, apenas esperaram, pois ninguém estava preparado para sair dali. Eles eram uma família e naquele momento eles seriam a rocha que manteria Andy e Rusty firmes. E por estarem tão concentrados neles se assustaram ao verem Patrice entrar na sala de espera com Emily e Rick.

Emily encarou Rusty a procura de respostas e quando o menino abaixou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos ela sabia o que tinha acontecido.

“Não”. O sussurro dela quase não foi ouvido, mas as lágrimas começaram a banhar seu rosto.

Rick olhou confuso para o irmão e desviou o olhar para Andy, como se não quisesse acreditar na má notícia. O Tenente então se levantou, ele ainda estava tonto, mas lembrava da promessa que havia feito para Sharon e era sua responsabilidade se manter forte pelas três crianças. Agora suas crianças mais que nunca.

“Como ela está?” A pontada de esperança foi ouvida na voz de Rick e isso foi ainda mais doloroso.

“Eu sinto muito, Rick”. A voz embargada de Andy fez o jovem dá um passo para trás.

“Não, isso... mãe tem que estar bem. Ela estava bem, nós falamos com ela hoje. Ela disse que estava bem”. Cada palavra foi dita com embargo e dor. Rick não queria acreditar que sua fortaleza tinha ido embora.

“Rick..” Emily implorou, ela estava soluçando agora, Rusty estava ao seu lado a abraçando, mas os três precisavam estar juntos agora.

“Não.. eu.. Mãe..” As palavras se tornaram totalmente incoerentes e ele finalmente se deixou desmoronar. As lágrimas e os soluços encheram novamente a sala e Andy se aproximou e o abraçou apertado. Ambos tentando se confortar.

Emily foi até eles e Andy estendeu um braço para ela que se aproximou de bom grado. A imagem fez Amy voltar a chorar, pois um mês antes eles se abraçavam do mesmo modo, mas era num momento feliz, no casamento de Sharon e Andy onde ela sorria brilhantemente para eles. E assistir isso era doloroso demais.

Enquanto o choro diminuía, o médico apareceu e informou que tudo estava pronto. Que eles podiam vê-la. Provenza encarou o amigo e em seus olhos havia uma pergunta silenciosa sobre se ele conseguiria suportar. E Andy afirmou que ficaria bem.

“Eu quero ir”. Rick falou imediatamente. Emily se colocou ao seu lado e Andy sabia que tinha que levá-los. Rusty estava em dúvida, ele não queria lembrar dela em cima de uma cama de hospital, mas não queria perder a oportunidade de se despedir.

Andy se dirigiu para o quarto e foi seguido pelos jovens. Ao entrarem na sala estéril, Andy congelou, toda a força que havia juntado para chegar ali foi saindo de seu corpo lentamente. Ele não estava preparado para vê-la assim, não daquele jeito.

Rick se aproximou dele com o rosto tão assustado que lhe lembrou um garotinho de 5 anos. Emily e Rusty permaneciam um pouco atrás chorando silenciosamente. O tempo pareceu se arrastar lentamente enquanto eles observavam a mulher mais importante de suas vidas imóvel.

Nenhuma das crianças se atreveu a chegar muito perto, eles tinham medo de se aproximar e perceber que tudo isso era real, a negação ainda batia em seus corações. Vendo isso, Andy pediu que eles saíssem, ele precisava fazer isso sozinho.

Quando se viu só, o Tenente pegou uma cadeira e a colocou ao lado da cama de Sharon. Com cuidado ele pegou a mão dela e se encolheu ao sentir a frieza de seus dedos, lágrimas voltaram a molhar seu rosto e ele não conseguiu segurar os soluços que sacudiram seu corpo. Sua mente tentava entender como isso aconteceu, como ele teve tão pouco tempo para mostrar seu amor, ela nunca teve a oportunidade de se tornar sua esposa verdadeiramente, ele não conseguiu mostrar o quanto ele podia ser bom como marido. Andy tinha certeza de que dessa vez ele conseguiria fazer do jeito certo.

Mas eles estavam num ponto sem retorno, ele a perdeu e isso doía como um inferno. Ele enviou uma oração silenciosa a um Deus que ele voltou a questionar, para que recebesse sua amada e o ajudasse a passar por tudo isso. Andy estava duvidando que conseguiria ser forte suficiente para as crianças.

“Sr. Flynn, é hora de ir”. A voz do médico o assustou, o outro homem estava ao seu lado com o braço em seus ombros e Andy quis saber quando ele entrou para ampara-lo. “Eu não posso deixá-lo colapsar aqui. Eles precisam de você”.

Dr. Torres apontou para a porta e Andy encarou os três jovens que pareciam completamente perdidos. Afirmando que entendia ele se levantou e limpou a garganta para tentar recuperar um pouco de controle. O médico deu um passo para trás e assistiu o Tenente se abaixar e beijar pela última vez os lábios de sua amada.  
“Eu amo você, Sharon. Sempre irei. Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de nossas crianças”. Com um beijo em sua testa ele saiu do quarto e se juntou aos jovens.

Dr. Torres fechou a porta e respirou fundo, ele ainda estava trêmulo e seus olhos picavam pelas lágrimas não derramadas, seu coração doía com toda a comoção das últimas horas e ele se perguntou novamente se isso era o certo a se fazer.

“Espero que valha a pena”. Ele sussurrou quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir novamente.

“Tudo dará certo, não se preocupe”. Torres não conseguia sentir confiança nesse homem, ele estava fardado e as estrelas brilhavam em sua lapela, mas ele não conseguia encontrar o respeito devido.

“Espero que sim, eu não quero ser você se alguma coisa acontecer com ela. Sua família é uma força a ser reconhecida”. O médico não estava apenas falando do marido e das crianças, ele falava da equipe toda. E o homem parecia saber disso, mas tentava desesperadamente manter a autoridade. “Agora se me der licença, eu tenho trabalho para fazer. E espero que você vá embora”.

O homem afirmou e saiu dali, mas olhou uma última vez para a Comandante Raydor, ele realmente esperava que desse tudo certo. A força dessa mulher estava adormecida por enquanto e ele não sabia se teria a coragem de enfrentá-la verdadeiramente.

**_…_ **

Horas haviam se passado agora, cada um da equipe se despediu e falou novamente que sentia muito, eles estavam tão exaustos quanto qualquer um e Andy agradeceu por permanecerem por tanto tempo. Sanchez apenas afirmou que ela era família e eles permaneceriam juntos.

Patrice e Provenza permaneceram para ajudar com as inúmeras papeladas que apareceram para Andy assinar, e claro se mantiveram firme para a família. Quando enfim a última folha foi rubricada, Provenza se voltou para seu amigo.

“Vocês devem ir para casa”.

“Eu não sei se consigo”. Andy falou baixinho.

“Você terá que ir em algum momento, Andy. Eu não quero voltar aqui porque algum de vocês colapsou”.

“Eu não quero deixá-la só”. Andy tentou mais uma vez. Ele sabia que estava sendo teimoso e irracional, mas era mais forte que ele.

Patrice ao perceber que a conversa seria longa se ofereceu para levar os jovens para casa e esperar lá até que o Tenente mais velho viesse com Andy. Assim que o pequeno grupo se retirou, Provenza voltou sua atenção para o homem desolado em sua frente.

“Andrew, eu sei que dói. E não posso começar a imaginar o que você está sentindo. Mas você precisa ser forte para aquelas crianças. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo, você sabe que pode desabafar comigo, mas fazemos isso depois”. Provenza ficou com a voz um pouco embargada e mesmo que ele tentasse se manter forte ele havia perdido uma amiga também. “Ela se foi, meu amigo, e precisamos seguir o caminho. Era isso que ela queria”.

“Eu sei, eu.. eu sei que você está certo. Mas dói tanto, dói mais do que qualquer outra coisa que senti. Eu fico pensando... eu não tive tempo o suficiente. Eu..” A voz dele quebrou no meio da frase e ele voltou a chorar. Andy encarou suas mãos onde segurava firmemente a aliança e o anel de noivado de Sharon. “Eu não tive tempo suficiente, Louie, eu não tive tempo”.

Provenza não soube o que dizer, apenas pousou a mão no ombro do amigo e tentou deter as próprias lágrimas. Ele não sabia o que fazer, a vida era injusta e sem lógica e totalmente sem controle, ele tinha as mãos atadas.

“Eu sei, mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada. Agora vamos! Patrice vai começar a se preocupar”.

Eles seguiram toda a viagem de carro sem falar nada, ambos perdidos em pensamentos. Quando chegaram ao condomínio o porteiro expressou seu pesar com um olhar triste e Andy percebeu o que aconteceria nos próximos dias, ele era um viúvo agora e isso quebraria seu coração.

Assim que chegou em casa ele encontrou Rusty e Rick na sala, ambos silenciosos olhando para o nada. Andy podia ver Emily na varanda, ela fungava de vez enquanto e Patrice parecia estar na cozinha.

A vontade de chorar voltou a apertar o coração de Andy, ele podia ver as flores ainda espalhada pelo apartamento, o cheiro de Sharon ainda era persistente no ar, os sapatos que ela usou no dia anterior ainda estavam atrás da porta e se ele abrisse o closet sabia que encontraria seu cardigã.

“Ei, vocês chegaram”. Patrice apareceu na sala com um pequeno sorriso, mas seus olhos não escondiam a tristeza do dia.

“Sim, eu estava pensando que poderíamos ficar um pouco”. Provenza olhou preocupado para Andy.

Mas antes que Patrice confirmasse seus pensamentos, Andy encarou a ambos e respirou fundo.

“Não.. vocês podem ir. Ficaremos bem. Vai ser difícil, mas ficaremos bem”. Andy tentou sorrir um pouco, mas não teve sucesso.

Emily que ouvia tudo saiu e se colocou ao lado do padrasto e o abraçou pela cintura. Ela podia senti-lo trêmulo ou era ela que se sentia assim, ela não tinha muita certeza agora. Porém, naquele momento eles se segurariam, literalmente.

“Ficaremos bem, Louie”. Ela sussurrou e sorriu, mesmo que os olhos estivessem vermelhos e lacrimosos. “Qualquer coisa nós temos o número de vocês”.

“Oh, sim.. Mãe fez questão de termos o número de todos vocês”. Rick falou com um pequeno sorriso.

“Parece ser ela”. Patrice falou com um sorriso. “Vocês têm certeza que podemos ir?”

“Claro, ficaremos bem”.

A despedida foi feita rapidamente e Provenza foi até Rusty e instruiu o menino a ligar se alguma coisa saísse do controle. Quando os quatro se viram sozinhos se encararam por um momento, sem saber o que fazer.

“Eu vou.. acho que vou tomar um banho”. Andy falou e apontou para o quarto.

Emily afirmou e viu o padrasto seguir para o quarto de casal. Ela assistiu o homem mais velho parar na porta do quarto e respirar fundo, a mão que segurou a maçaneta estava trêmula, mas ele deu um passo à frente e entrou. Virando-se para seus irmãos ela quis saber como seria os arranjos de dormir, se eles conseguissem dormir.

“Você pode me ajudar aqui?” Rusty perguntou a Rick. Emily observou os irmãos tirar a mesinha de centro e colocar do outro lado da sala.

Os dois meninos então seguiram para o quarto e voltaram com o colchão da cama de Rusty. Eles colocaram no meio da sala e Rick sorriu um pouco.

“Meu Deus, Mãe ia ficar louca se visse isso”. Os outros sorriram, mas a pequena alegria acabou rapidamente e eles se viram com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Vamos nos acomodar, acredito que não conseguiremos dormir”. Emily falou e tentou engolir o nó na garganta.

“Você acha que Andy quer se juntar a nós?” Rusty perguntou um pouco inseguro.

“Eu vou chamá-lo”. Emily foi até o quarto e bateu na porta.

A jovem esperou o convite, mas não ouviu nada. Então ela abriu a porta lentamente e a cena que viu cortou seu coração. Andy estava na cama chorando abraçado ao travesseiro de Sharon e ela podia ver o cetim da camisola que ela normalmente usava. Emily tentou suprimir as lágrimas, mas em vão, aqui o perfume dela era mais aparente, os objetos ao redor do quarto pareciam zombar deles e isso a deixou ainda mais emotiva.

“Andy..” A voz dela falhou e isso fez o Tenente virar para olhar a enteada. “Vamos para sala, eu sei que você não vai conseguir dormir. Estaremos melhor juntos”.

Ele estava a ponto de recusar, mas os olhos dela brilhavam de lágrimas e ela parecia tão perdida. Ele não poderia deixar seus filhos sozinhos, não agora que ele havia prometido que cuidaria deles.

“Estarei lá em um minuto”.

Demorou pouco mais de cinco minutos, mas ele enfim foi para a sala. E ao ver a pequena bagunça ele parou em seus trilhos.

“Crianças, se Sharon estivesse aqui vocês não ouviriam o fim disso”. Ele apontou para o colchão.

“Nah.. ela se juntaria a nós”. Rick falou do lugar dele.

“E faria você fazer pipoca enquanto ela e Emis procurariam algum filme brega”. Rusty sorriu ao lembrar de momentos parecidos.

“Vocês têm razão. Ela adoraria isso”. Andy sentou no sofá e respirou fundo. “Ela contou uma história sobre uma certa noite de natal, acho que você se lembra, Rick”.

“Ah não, Mãe contou sobre a queda?”

“Você pode ter certeza que sim”. Rusty falou e se jogou no colchão.

Os quatro começaram a relatar a história com lágrimas nos olhos, mas com pequenos sorrisos no rosto. A dor ainda estava presente, abrasadora em seus corações e eles estavam longes de abandonar aquele sentimento. Mas por enquanto eles fingiram que ela estava atrasada, que ela chegaria em breve. Que ela voltaria para casa.

**_…_ **

**_Uma semana depois…_ **

Andy encarou o espelho e respirou fundo, aqui estava ele, com sua melhor roupa preta, preste a enterrar sua amada e ele não estava preparado para isso.

Rusty parou na porta do quarto e o encarou, já havia passado uma semana e eles não estavam preparados para dizer adeus.

“Você está pronto, garoto?” Ele sussurrou.

“Sim”.

“E seus irmãos?”

“Esperando na sala”.

Eles saíram lado a lado, e se encontraram com os outros. Emily se colocou ao lado de Andy e arrumou um pouco a gravata que estava torta. Os três homens a encararam surpresos, eles podiam ver Sharon em cada gesto da mulher mais jovem e isso deixou a situação ainda mais difícil.

“É melhor irmos ou não conseguiremos sair daqui”. Andy pigarreou e abriu a porta para eles saírem.

Assim que chegaram na igreja eles congelaram no lugar, a igreja estava cheia de pessoas que amavam e respeitavam Sharon Flynn. Andy não estava preparado para isso e sentiu que não conseguiria chegar até os bancos próximo ao altar. E ao ver o caixão ele sentiu o mundo girar um pouco, Rusty que estava ao seu lado o segurou.

“Nós conseguimos, Andy. Por ela. Temos que ser forte”. Andy ouviu as palavras e afirmou. Com passos pequenos eles chegaram até o local onde deveria ficar a família.

A missa e as palavras do Padre Stan foram ditas com pesar e garganta embargada, o sentimento de todos eram um só, tristeza por ela ter ido tão de repente. Quando enfim a benção final foi dita a equipe de Sharon se levantou e se puseram ao lado do caixão, todos fardados e com o coração apertado.

Rick e Rusty se separaram de Andy e Emily, e se colocaram à frente do caixão. Julio e Tao estavam logo atrás, seguidos por Buzz e Nolan. Os seis seguraram as alças e seguiram pelo mesmo corredor que meses atrás tinha sido um dia tão feliz. Eles ainda estavam em estado de negação, mas precisavam fazer isso, por Sharon, pela comandante que os guiaram nos últimos anos.

Assim que chegaram às escadas foram saudados por duas fileiras de policiais, Mason estavam ao final do corredor.

“ATENÇÃO!” A voz dele se elevou e o som das botas dos policiais se posicionando no lugar ecoou.

“BATER CONTINÊNCIA”. E novamente a ordem foi atendida com precisão.

Todos ao redor em suas posições observaram a equipe colocar o caixão no carro funerário. Ninguém ousou respirar mais forte enquanto via as lágrimas ao redor.

“BAIXAR BRAÇOS”. Eles seguiram a ordem e esperaram serem dispensados.

Logo depois todos se dispersaram para seguirem até o cemitério onde se reuniriam para o último adeus.

Quando Andy e os três jovens se preparavam para entrar num dos carros designado para a família, Jack Raydor apareceu para falar com eles.

“Pai? O que faz aqui?” Emily questionou surpresa.

Rick que estava ao lado de Andy sentiu o tenente ficar tenso com a presença do outro homem. Eles sabiam que Jack poderia fazer uma cena, principalmente porque eles viam o olhar embriagado do advogado.

“Eu vim prestar minha homenagem a sua mãe”. Jack falou com pesar e eles viram que naquele momento ele estava sendo sincero, ele parecia um pouco mais sóbrio do que eles pensavam. “Você sabe, não era porque não estávamos mais casados que eu não a amava”.

“Você quer ir com a gente?” Rick perguntou incerto, ele não sabia se Andy gostaria disso, mas o outro homem era seu pai e eles viam que ele estava sofrendo também.

“Não, eu vou depois”. Ele assentiu em agradecimento. “Eu só quero dizer que.. eu sinto muito, Flynn. Eu realmente sinto muito. E obrigado por ser o marido que nunca fui para ela e por cuidar das nossas crianças”.

“Obrigado, Jack”. Andy estendeu a mão para ele em sinal de paz, eles podiam ser civilizados em pró dos jovens e principalmente em honra a mulher que amaram. “Você pode se juntar a nós se quiser”.

“Eu estarei lá, não se preocupem comigo”. Ele falou e se afastou.

Os quatro assistiram Jack ir embora e se entreolharam incertos, mas entraram no carro e seguiram para o cemitério.

Assim que chegaram lá, o local parecia ainda mais cheio, os homens em azul estavam esperando com pesar, mesmo aqueles que ainda a via como a bruxa má da FID, ela era um deles agora mais do que nunca.

O padre voltou a seu posto com mensagens de conforto, o Tenente Provenza e a DDA Hobbs fizeram um pequeno discurso sobre a grande mulher que tinha sido a Comandante Raydor.

Antes do caixão descer, Julio e Amy se aproximaram com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos e começaram a dobrar em saudação a oficial em serviço. Andy passou o braço pelos ombros de Emily quando ela começou a chorar, ao longe ele podia ouvir as ordens de Mason e os tiros de homenagem e dessa vez ele deixou as lágrimas caírem sem restrição.

Quando enfim o triângulo da bandeira terminou, Julio se aproximou de Andy e o entregou com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi nesse momento que eles viram as roldanas do caixão mexer e lentamente descer à cova.

Rusty começou a chorar, a primeira vez que eles viam realmente o menino expressar esse tipo de emoção. Rick, que também já tinha o rosto banhado de lágrimas, abraçou o irmão. Foi então que eles ouviram um canto suave, alguém tinha começado a entoar Amazing Grace, e a comoção foi ainda maior. Dessa vez ninguém conseguiu segurar o choro.

Sharon Raydor acabava de deixar essa vida.

 

**_Continua..._ **

* * *

 

**_Nota: (Por favor não me abandonem, eu prometo que vai valer a pena/Please don't leave me, I promise it will be worth it))_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Sharon e Andy não me pertencem, infelizmente, e sim a Duff. Até porque se eles fossem meus a história teria acontecido assim:** _

* * *

 

**_Capítulo 2_ **

 

Dr. Torres entrou no quarto de hospital e encarou a mulher imóvel na cama. Já havia se passado duas semanas e ela ainda não tinha saído do coma, fisicamente ela estava bem, o transplante tinha sido um sucesso e ela estava se curando lentamente. Porém, por algum motivo ela não tinha acordado.

“Sharon, espero que possa me ouvir”. Começou o médico. “Tivemos essa conversa durante essas duas semanas e você não me deu uma grama de atenção, eu realmente estou ficando deprimido com isso. Você sabe, estamos preocupados com sua demora. Eu conheço você, você nunca recua de uma briga. Teimosa, isso é a palavra que te define. E aqui está você, me ignorando. Você tem que reagir, Comandante. Sua família precisa de você, apesar que seria um choque aparecer assim. Todos pensam que você morreu”.

A última parte ele falou num sussurro, ele sabia que as paredes tinham ouvidos e não queria chamar atenção indevida.  Eles estavam longe o bastante de casa, mais precisamente em Bakersfield na Califórnia. Ninguém ali sabia que uma comandante da LAPD tinha morrido. O que fez Dr. Torres muito aliviado. Ele encarou a cama e suspirou ao não perceber nenhum movimento.

“Você sabia que aquele Chefe da Polícia está no comando aqui? Eu queria entender como você o aguenta com toda aquela prepotência. Ele se acha o dono da verdade, mas é apenas um pé no saco”.

“Você não faz ideia”. A voz rouca chegou em seus ouvidos e Torres levantou o rosto da prancheta que anotava os sinais vitais dela.

Sharon o encarou com um pequeno sorriso e ele não pode deixar de sorriso em alívio. Ali estava ela, ainda sonolenta, mas acordada. E ele nunca ficou tão feliz em ver e ouvir um paciente.

“Oh.. graças a Deus, você acordou”.

“Impossível dormir, você não podia calar a boca”.

O médico não pode deixar de gargalhar com isso, ele tinha conhecido Sharon Flynn a pouco tempo, ela parecia ser uma mulher forte que estava disposta a enfrentar tudo e todos, e mesmo quando ela havia informado da possibilidade de não querer ficar na lista de transplante, ele podia ver a chama da vida nela. E aparentemente o humor que ele ouviu com seu marido e filho ainda estava presente.

“Vejo que acordou bem-disposta, Comandante”.

“Sim, estou me sentindo bem”. Ela sorriu e tentou se sentar.

“Oh.. vamos com calma. Você precisa ir devagar depois da cirurgia”.

“Espere, o que? Que cirurgia?” Sharon sentiu o sorriso se desfazer da face. “Onde está o meu marido?”

Pânico começou a se instalar nela e Dr. Torres assistiu os batimentos dela se elevarem rapidamente.

“Sharon, me escute. Você precisa respirar”. Ele se colocou na frente dela e a encarou com a esperança que ela se acalmasse.

Os olhos verdes haviam ficado mais escuro por causa do terror que sentia e isso de algum modo comoveu o médico. Quando enfim a respiração dela diminuiu, ele percebeu que dar a notícia do que realmente aconteceu seria esmagadora.

“Sharon, qual a última coisa que lembra?”.

“Que eu estava no meu escritório com o Tenente Provenza, nós estávamos interrogando um suspeito. E eu senti o peito doer, a tontura se instalou novamente. Eu ouvi um toque de celular e acho que desliguei, não me lembro direito e então tudo escureceu e acordei aqui”.

“Você teve um colapso no seu escritório. Foi eu quem estava ligando, eu falei com seu filho, Rusty. Ele estava desesperado. A gente quase a perdeu, Sharon”. O médico a encarou sério. “Mas quando eu liguei não foi apenas para dizer que você teria um outro colapso, mas para dizer que encontramos um doador para você. Uma menina de 16 anos havia sido atropelada e tinha seu tipo sanguíneo”.

“Mas.. eu pensei que havia deixado claro que não queria ficar na fila de prioridade”. Raiva começou a se instalar quando percebeu o que aconteceu.

“O negócio é, Comandante, você tem um tipo raro, AB negativo não é fácil de encontrar. E você é uma das poucas pessoas na lista que tem esse tipo sanguíneo. Então querendo ou não, você estava na frente de muita gente. E pelo que lembro falamos de possibilidades, nunca chegamos a demandar qualquer ordem”.

Sharon ficou em silêncio por não saber como argumentar contra isso, ela havia tido essa conversa com o padre e quis dizer cada palavra, mas agora todo aquele sentimento de derrota e tristeza estava recuando. Ela sabia que seria difícil e não queira ser um estorvo, mas já que estava viva e aparentemente por mais tempo que achava. Ela teria que seguir em frente.

“Ok, eu posso entender isso. Agora, onde está meu marido? Eu quero falar com Andy”.

Dr. Torres a encarou em dúvida e um pouco apreensivo. Ele realmente não queria dar essa notícia.

“Isso será mais complicado”. Ele começou e desviou o olhar dela. “Quando você deu entrada um de seus Chefes interviu na situação”.

“Não.. isso é antiético, você não podia fazer isso”. O medo retornou quando ela entendeu o que aconteceu.

“Todos pensam que você... Que você morreu”.

“Não, isso não pode acontecer. Minha família não pode pensar isso. Oh meu Deus, eles devem estar desesperados, sofrendo. Eu preciso sair daqui”. Enquanto falava isso, Sharon tentou se levantar da cama. Torres se apressou e a impediu de ir muito longe.

“Você não pode fazer nada por enquanto”.

“E quem disse isso?” Ela o encarou em desafio.

“Faz duas semanas que isso aconteceu, você teve um velório, Sharon. Eles a enterraram”.

“O quê?” Foi nesse momento que ela não aguentou mais, lágrimas encheram seus olhos e ela encarou o médico incrédula.

Porém, antes que ela pedisse para ele explicar tudo melhor, a porta do quarto se abriu e Will Pope apareceu.

“Comandante, que bom que acordou”.

“O que você fez?”. A voz dela estava embargada e ela estava mais pálida do que quando acordou, porem mesmo assim o tom Darth que ela usava em seus suspeitos fez o Chefe se encolher.

“Vejo que o Dr. Torres já lhe colocou a par da situação”. Pope encarou o homem furioso. Ele não queria que as coisas saíssem de mãos tão rapidamente.

“O que você fez?” Ela perguntou novamente. Pelo tom dela, Pope viu que não era mais a oficial da polícia que falava e sim a mulher que ele mal conhecia. Isso definitivamente seria difícil.

“Eu fiz o que achei melhor. Stroh precisa ser parado e o único modo de conseguirmos pegá-lo era esse”.

“Eu pensei que havíamos discutido isso”. Ela o olhou um pouco desesperada. “Eu não queria que minha família passasse por isso. Chefe, não sabemos nem ao menos se Stroh está na cidade, por quanto tempo pretende seguir com essa farsa?”

“Acredito que isso será mais rápido do que pensamos”.  
“O que isso significa?”. Sharon estava se sentido confusa e um pouco tonta. Mas pretendia tirar algumas informações do chefe.

“Encontraram um corpo hoje. E sem dúvida é uma vítima dele”. Pope falou com um suspiro de derrota. Ele estava cansado e muito velho para toda essa perseguição, mas queria acabar com isso de uma vez. “Mas não se preocupe, Comandante. Sua equipe dará conta do recado”.

**_…_ **

Quando Provenza chegou a cena do crime, ele lamentou ter saído da cama. A localização era um pouco escondida da civilização, porém um casal que resolveu ter um pouco de diversão tropeçou literalmente num corpo.

“Kendall, o que temos aqui?”

“Jovem, com pelo menos 25 anos. Você vê essas petéquias? São sinais de Asfixia”. Kendall suspirou quando olhou as pernas da vítima. “Ela tem hematomas nas coxas internas, provável estupro”.

“Meu Deus”. Suspirou Tao. “Há quanto tempo?”

“10, talvez 15 horas”.

“Obrigado, Kendall. Pode mandar para o necrotério”.

Andy que estava terminando de falar com o casal que encontrou a vítima se aproximou de Provenza. O Tenente tinha um olhar cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo uma determinação que surpreendeu ao homem mais velho.

“O que você está fazendo aqui, Andy?”

“Trabalhando”.

“Você tem certeza disso? Ainda é muito cedo”.

“Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, se eu continuar no condomínio vou começar a enlouquecer”. Andy sussurrou. “Tudo lá me lembra ela”.

“E você acha que no escritório é diferente porque...”

“Eu tenho vocês, ok? Eu e Rusty em casa está fazendo mal para nós dois. A gente não consegue parar de pensar nela, principalmente agora que Rick e Emily voltaram para suas vidas”.

“Então você tem certeza disso?”

“Tenho”.

“Ótimo, porque teremos muito trabalho aqui”. Provenza resolver não argumentar mais. Ele sabia o quanto difícil era para o outro homem se manter firme. E ele mantinha um olho no amigo, ele sabia que Andy estava indo a mais reunião do AA e estava sempre conversando com seu patrocinador.

A equipe se juntou para relatar as poucas pistas, mas Provenza os parou rapidamente.

“O que temos aqui é obra de Philip Stroh”. Ele suspirou cansado. “Jovem, meados de 25 anos, loira e com sinais de abuso sexual”.

“O filho da mãe está de volta a LA”. Andy continuou. “Precisamos avisar o escritório da promotoria e ficar de olho em nossas costas. Não sabemos porque ele está aqui, mas ele é perigoso o suficiente para nos preocuparmos”.

“Senhor”. Julio levantou a mão. “Precisamos reunir as antigas provas e acredito que atualizar o detalhe de segurança que vigia o garoto”.

“Ele tem um?” Dessa vez foi Tao quem questionou.

“Sharon..” Andy começou e respirou fundo. “Sharon o convenceu”.

“Convencer? Ela chantageou o menino”. Provenza sorriu um pouco.

“Bem.. deu certo, não foi?” Andy bufou.

Amy sorriu um pouco, a situação não voltaria ao normal nem tão cedo. A falta que a Comandante fazia era imensa, mas eles se apegavam a pequenos momentos como esse. Enquanto Provenza demandava tarefas, Julio e Amy colocavam Nolan e Cami a par do caso Stroh e o quanto era pessoal.

Não demorou muito para eles terminaram de examinar a cena do crime e voltarem para o escritório. Provenza e Flynn seguiram para o necrotério apenas para confirmar o que Kendall falou e reafirmar as suspeitas de que o assassinato foi cometido por Stroh.

“Tenente, sabemos quem é a vítima”. Começou Amy enquanto terminava de escrever as informações no quadro branco. “Sarah Pérignon, 24 anos, estudante de direito e há apenas 5 meses em LA”.

“Oh Deus!” Provenza suspirou derrotado. “Conseguiram entrar em contato com os pais?”

“Ainda não”. Nolan falou olhando para o bloquinho de notas na mão. “Eles moram em Nevada, mas só a secretária eletrônica atende e informa que eles viajaram”.

“Que tipo de idiota informa que viajou na secretária eletrônica?” Andy questionou revirando os olhos.

“Aqueles que querem ser roubado”. O Tenente mais velho resmungou. “Continuem tentando. Agora alguém pode me dizer o que essa jovem tem em comum com os outros assassinatos que suspeitamos ser Stroh?”

“Os únicos que sabem profundamente sobre esses casos são Sharon e Rusty”. Andy falou e olhou para o escritório dela que agora estava vazio, sem seu nome na porta, sem seus pequenos toques ao redor.

“Então precisamos chamar o garoto aqui”. Provenza apontou para Julio e Cami. “Vão buscá-lo e lembrem a ele para não ficar animado, ele não é um detetive”.

Os que ficaram na sala de assassinato não tinham muito o que fazer a seguir, então eles tomaram a liderança que Sharon sempre os guiavam. Andy começou a passar um pente fino nas finanças da jovem, Tao ficou responsável pelo celular da vítima que ainda estava na cena do crime. Provenza, agora como comandante da equipe, teve que ir até a sala do chefe e informar como estava o caso e qual era as suas suspeitas.

Não demorou muito para que Rusty chegasse e informasse a equipe tudo o que ele investigou e pesquisou sobre as mortes suspeitas. O menino foi deixado na sala de descanso enquanto eles discutiam sobre a nova vítima.

A equipe chegou à conclusão que não sabiam muito sobre a jovem, com um pouco de pesquisa descobriram onde ela morava e que o apartamento alugado não tinha muita mobília e ainda era impessoal, eles imaginaram que era devido ao fato dela ser nova na cidade. Mas a maior revelação veio horas depois quando eles repassavam mais uma vez as informações recolhidas ao longo do dia.

“Vamos novamente, Sarah Pérignon, 24, último ano na faculdade de direito e nova na cidade. Finalmente conseguimos falar com os pais que estavam a caminho da Europa e eles estão voltando para reclamarem o corpo”. Provenza relatou.

“A cena do crime foi próxima a um bar que ela trabalhava para aumentar a renda. O assassino a estrangulou e a abusou sexualmente”. Amy falou e sua voz diminuiu um pouco ao final.

“De acordo com as pessoas com quem trabalhava, Sarah era uma boa pessoa, sempre prestativa e calada”. Julio falou sua parte.

“Ela não tinha problemas financeiros, apenas o suficiente para se manter na cidade sem problemas”. Andy encarou o quadro branco enquanto falava.

“E em seu celular não tinha muitas fotos ou qualquer tipo de mensagens ameaçadora. Nada suspeito”. Tao informou.

“Então não temos nada?” Provenza resmungou.

Todos ao redor deram de ombros sem saber o que dizer, a única coisa que imaginavam era que Sarah era uma inocente na hora errada e no momento errado. Mas antes que qualquer um começasse novamente a repassar, Dr. Morales apareceu na sala de assassinato totalmente ofegante com pastas em ambas as mãos.

“Vocês... precisam.. ver isso”. Ele tentou recuperar o fôlego enquanto seguia para o quadro branco.

Ele anexou ao quadro dois papéis que claramente parecia de exames. Em seguida ele colocou mais um papel e se virou para a equipe. Um pouco antes de falar, Hobbs apareceu com um documento em mãos e Mason surgiu também, ele precisava de mais uma atualização do caso.

“O que é isso?” Provenza perguntou impaciente.

“Aqui são os exames de sangue da vítima, a toxicologia voltou limpa. Infelizmente ela estava consciente durante o abuso e o assassinato”. Todos ao redor suspiraram infeliz. “Porém, não foi isso que me surpreendeu. Quando eu coloquei o sangue no sistema eu descobri que ela tinha ligação com um criminoso”.

“Ligação? Como assim?”

“Sarah tinha marcadores genéticos correspondente a um criminoso”. Ele olhou para o quadro e pegou uma foto. “Philip Stroh era pai da Sarah”.

Choque, nojo e raiva atravessaram os rostos do esquadrão. Cada um tentou entender como isso era possível, eles nunca souberam sobre Stroh ter uma filha. E se o que aconteceu com a menina era obra dele, definitivamente Stroh era um homem doente e repugnante.

“Isso é...” Amy parecia desolada quando tentou explicar o que escutou. “Revoltante”.

“Pessoal... Tem mais”. Dr. Morales interrompeu o pequeno murmúrio que iria começar entre eles. “A mãe dela era Lynn Carter, segundo os dados que obtive ela faleceu poucos meses atrás”.

“Pare um pouco”. Hobbs pediu e encarou o médico. “Você está dizendo que a ex-namorada que acidentalmente morreu afogada era mãe da menina?”

“Ex-namorada? De quem?” Morales realmente estava confuso.

“De Stroh, ele namorou Lynn na adolescência”. Amy informou.

“Bem... o DNA não mente. A menina era filha deles e por ser muito jovem Lynn Carter tenha doado a criança”.

“E como você sabe disso?” Dessa vez Mason perguntou um pouco perplexo.

“Eu pesquisei na internet”. Morales deu de ombros como se isso fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Todos os encararam surpresos. “O quê? Eu faço meu dever de casa. E os Pérignon fizeram uma adoção aberta, ou seja, eu consegui ver nos registros da prefeitura que são de domínio público”.

“Não sabia que você gostava de investigar, Doutor”. Mason sorriu um pouco.

“Bem.. quando meu pai estava aqui a Comandante Raydor meio que me deixou conduzir um caso”. Ele deu de ombros e encarou o escritório vazio. “Eu vou sentir falta dela”.

“Todos vamos”. A voz baixa de Amy ressoou no ambiente agora silencioso. Todos perdidos na melancolia do momento.

“Ok.. temos um pouco mais para trabalhar”. Provenza falou e se levantou.

“Eu preciso falar algo”. Hobbs deu um passo à frente. “Temos confirmação sobre o paradeiro de Stroh. Ele está em LA, foi capturado por uma câmera e precisamos ter cuidado”.

“Oh.. Deus. Então podemos afirmar sem sombra de dúvidas que isso é trabalho de Stroh?” O Tenente mais velho apontou para foto do psicopata.

“Sim e não. Ainda não temos provas, contudo não podemos ignorar a semelhança com os crimes que ele está sendo acusado”. Hobbs esclareceu. “Estou pedindo que o Chefe Mason reforce mais o detalhe de segurança de Rusty”.

Rusty, que havia retornado para a sala de assassinato, e Mason abriram a boca para protestarem. Ambos com motivos diferentes para a recusa. Mas o olhar no rosto da DDA foi o suficiente para fazer ambos recuarem.

“Não vamos decepcioná-la”. Hobbs falou entredente e isso foi o suficiente para todos entender o que ela queria dizer.

“A DDA Rios também está com segurança. Temos que estar preparados, esse psicopata é capaz de tudo. E como podemos ver, ele não tem nada a perder”.

Antes de sair, Hobbs entregou o arquivo para Provenza com todas as informações que conseguiu e saiu da sala. Ela ainda pode escutar o grito de “Tome cuidado, Andrea” que Andy deu.

Enquanto a equipe voltava sua atenção para as novas informações e tentavam descobrir como poderia ligar isso a Stroh e como pegá-lo, Buzz encarou o envelope em sua mão, ele deveria ter aberto isso há dias, mas ainda não tinha encontrado a coragem para isso. Porém ele resolveu que acabaria com sua miséria ainda nessa noite, se eles conseguissem sair dali em um horário decente.

“Buzz!” O grito de Provenza quase o fez saltar da mesa. “Em que mundo você está? Venha rodar essa fita”.

Suspirando Buzz foi até onde o Tenente estava e recuperou o cartão de memória e seguiu para a sala de eletrônicos.

**_…_ **

Já estava passando da uma da manhã quando Buzz finalmente sentou na cama com o Laptop no colo. Ele havia tomando um copo de vinho e estava criando a coragem de ver o que quer que a Comandante lhe deu. E ele quase sorriu com a ironia, foi ela quem o instruiu a beber vinho antes de dormir, ela afirmou que relaxava. Desde então ele fez isso e percebeu que ela estava certa.

Abrindo o envelope ele encontrou o cartão de memória da câmera do escritório, ela havia pedido para ele instalar o objeto no sua sala poucos dias antes dela ter o colapso na cena do crime de Bill Landon. Ele ficou surpreso de ela ter o entregado o envelope e que ele só abrisse quando ele estivesse pronto, de algum jeito ela sabia que ele cumpriria a promessa. Porém antes do colapso fatal ela pediu que ele devolvesse, Buzz nunca encontrou o tempo para fazer isso.

Finalmente, colocando todos os pensamentos de lado Buzz colocou o cartão de memória no laptop e esperou carregar. O rosto dela apareceu e ele sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, ele sentia falta dela. Todos sentiam e a ver ali era um pouco desconcertante. Mas sem mais demoras ele deu play.

_Olá, Buzz._ Ela começou com um sorriso. _Você deve estar achando estranho essa gravação. Eu posso dizer que me sinto estranha também._ Ela desviou o olhar um pouco e Buzz percebeu que ela estava um pouco insegura. _Acredito que você fez como eu pedi. Então tenho duas opções na mesa agora. Ou alguma coisa saiu do modo certo ou alguma coisa deu muito errado._ Ela respirou fundo. _Eu não sei como explicar isso ou o que fazer ao certo, isso aqui é apenas um plano de contingência que eu espero não usar. Buzz, eu estou morrendo, meu coração não pode aguentar por muito tempo e eu estou um pouco aterrorizada com isso. Mas não se preocupe, ainda tenho boas opções. Entretanto, não é por causa do meu coração que estou aqui falando com você._

_Stroh está de volta, ele está mais perto do que previmos, Emma apareceu e me informou que o FBI capturou algumas imagens dele nos limites de L.A, não sabemos se ele já está na cidade ou apenas nos rondando. No momento não importa._

_Porém com tudo o que está acontecendo acredito que temos uma vantagem de trazê-lo para cá e emboscá-lo. Não será fácil e acredito que será um pouco doloroso para todos nós. Mas no final tudo será para o bem._

_O motivo que o confiei essa tarefa é porque acredito em sua capacidade como detetive. Você me deixou orgulhosa, Buzz, todos nós orgulhosos. Você será um grande nome a ser falado no futuro. E é por causa disso que confiarei a você essa missão. Acredito na sua discrição e no seu caráter e acredito ainda mais na sua percepção e lealdade. Mas não quero que enfrente isso sozinho, eu quero que encontre alguém que confie e que saiba ser tão discreto como você._

_A missão é a seguinte: Eu quero que você me encontre. Pode parecer loucura, mas nem tudo é o que parece. Me encontre, Buzz e leve seu parceiro com você. Ninguém pode saber. Você precisa ser esperto e ter cuidado. Investigue, ligue os pontos._

_Comece por Dr. Torres, ele saberá o que fazer. Se ele não acreditar apenas diga a ele que eu escutei o que ele disse depois da cirurgia, que as palavras de Shakespeare realmente me tocaram. Ele saberá._

_Eu não queria fazer isso, mas é a última opção. Eu tentarei procurar outras soluções. Procurarei fazer o certo, mesmo querendo desistir. E se você está assistindo isso agora é porque demorei demais para salvá-los com a devida segurança._

_Eu não quero vê-los sofrer, isso poderá realmente quebrar meu coração. Mas foi o único modo, pelo menos agora._

_Espero que eu não tenha o assustado. Eu confio em você para fazer o que é o certo, Buzz. Mesmo que me odiei depois._

_Adeus._

Demorou um pouco para ele entender tudo isso. Lágrimas molharam seu rosto quando ouviu ela dizer que se orgulhava dele, mas uma pitada de medo e pânico encheram seu corpo. O que ele deveria fazer? Com quem ele devia falar? Perguntas encheram seu cérebro e ele se viu perdido num redemoinho.

Entretanto, Buzz respirou fundo e reviu o vídeo. E as palavras dela rodopiavam em sua mente.. _‘Eu confio em você, eu confio em você'_. Naquele momento ele sabia para quem ir.

Ele se levantou apressado, pegou uma mochila para colocar o laptop e pegou a bicicleta. Ele não estava pensando bem, mas precisava fazer isso agora. Ele tomaria um tiro, mas não ligava. Ele precisava fazer seu dever e ele recebeu uma ordem direta de sua Comandante. Ele não podia desobedecer.

Quase 30 minutos depois ele bateu na porta do seu futuro parceiro ou seria cúmplice? Ele não sabia ao certo. O homem atendeu depois da segunda batida com olhos estreitos e uma carranca no rosto, a arma firmemente na mão direita.

“Buzz, o que você quer a uma hora dessa? Espero que seja uma questão de vida ou morte”.

“Você não faz ideia. Posso entrar?”

“Seja rápido”.

“Preciso que veja uma coisa”.

Buzz entrou rapidamente na sala, abriu o laptop e esperou o homem sentar para dar play. Quando a voz de Sharon encheu o ambiente ele viu o homem engasgar um pouco. O vídeo chegou ao fim e os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, nenhum deles com coragem de falar. Até que o homem tomou a iniciativa.

“Amanhã, depois do trabalho. Vamos falar com o Dr. Torres”.

Buzz afirmou e seguiu até a porta da frente. Ele ainda estava trêmulo com toda a adrenalina e terror que o vídeo trouxe. Mas ele precisava chegar em casa e descansar, o dia prometia ainda mais emoções.

Quando Buzz pegou a bicicleta o homem pigarreou e coçou a cabeça.

“Buzz, obrigado por confiar em mim. Nós a deixaremos orgulhosa”.

Assentindo Buzz seguiu de volta para casa, ele precisava de mais uma taça de vinho ou quem sabe uma garrafa inteira.

 

_**Continua...** _

* * *

 

_**Nota: Bem.. eu não sou médica ou policial então qualquer procedimento errado que aparecer aqui me desculpem, eu tentei o meu melhor.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertence é propriedade de James Duff. Menos Susan, ela é minha criação_ ** _u.u_

* * *

 

**_Capítulo 3_ **

 

Sharon despertou novamente assustada. Os pesadelos a acordava com mais frequência do que gostaria de admitir, e ela realmente não sabia o que estava causando isso. Talvez a situação dos últimos meses estivessem finalmente chegando até ela.

“Sharon?” A voz do Dr. Torres chegou em seus ouvidos a tirando do devaneio.

“Ei”. Ela sorriu um pouco. “O que faz aqui, Doc? Pensei que estivesse tirando o final de semana livre de mim”.

“E estou”. Ele piscou um olho para ela e sorriu também. “Mas você não achava que a deixaria sozinha, não é?”

Sharon deu de ombros sem saber ao certo o que ele queria dizer. Porém, nesses últimos dias ela descobriu o quanto simpático e amigo o jovem médico poderia ser. Talvez fosse pelo fato dele não gostar de Pope e dividir isso com Sharon ou simpatizar com a situação dela. De qualquer modo a Comandante estava feliz em ter alguém para conversar em alguns momentos do dia.

“Bem.. eu pensei que você me daria um pouco de folga”.

“Desculpe, Comandante, mas não será dessa vez”.  Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e chamou alguém da porta. Uma jovem mulher entrou com um sorriso. “Sharon, essa é a Dra. Susan Anderson, uma colega. Ela é uma grande psicóloga e uma grande amiga”.

“Olá, Susan”. Sharon estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou com um sorriso. “Psicóloga?”

O questionamento se voltou para Torres, ele sorriu para ela e balançou a cabeça com grande entusiasmo. Sharon o encarou confusa e estreitou os olhos um pouco, isso era muito suspeito e muito parecido com o que ela fez com Rusty.

“Eu não preciso de um psicólogo”.

“Na verdade, você precisa sim. Esse é um dos diversos procedimentos que pulamos durante seu tratamento”. Torres informou firme. “Sharon, eu entendo que isso pode ser perturbador e sei o quanto você se esforçava para manter tudo em ordem. Mas ter um psicólogo é obrigatório depois de uma grande cirurgia. Ser uma pessoa transplantada é uma grande mudança de vida”.

“Mas eu tenho que ter um psicólogo? Sem ofensas, Susan”.

“Nenhuma tomada”. Susan falou pela primeira vez. “Olhe, Sharon, eu sei que parece um pouco intimidador agora, mas garantido que ficará mais fácil. Estou aqui para ajudá-la com toda as mudanças que ocorrerá agora que você tem um novo coração”.

“E eu realmente preciso de um psicólogo para isso?” questionou Sharon mais uma vez e extremamente desconfiada.

Torres sorriu com aquilo e saiu deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas, isso seria uma batalha de forças que ele não estava com vontade de assistir.

Vendo-se sozinha com a estranha, Sharon se mexeu desconfortável. Ela não gostava que as coisas fossem jogadas para ela sem aviso prévio e naquele momento a deixou totalmente fora da sua zona de conforto.

“Posso sentar?” Susan apontou para a cadeira ao lado da cama.

“Claro”. Fazendo isso a psicóloga sorriu para ela e aguardou.

Sharon a encarou sem saber o que fazer, ela sabia que as perguntas viriam a qualquer momento e esperou. Com sua ansiedade a flor da pele, a Comandante começou a brincar com o dedo anelar onde havia ficado sua aliança e anel de noivado.

Susan percebeu sua hesitação e nervosismo, então resolveu dar o primeiro passo e iniciar a conversa.

“Sharon, eu vejo que você está desconfortável. E entendo sua situação, então não vou começar com perguntas mirabolantes ou obrigá-la a falar sobre assuntos delicados”. Susan foi gentil e manteve a voz baixa.

“Ok, eu posso fazer isso”.

“Ótimo. Que tal você me falar um pouco da sua infância? Seus pais, irmãos, primos. Você tinha uma família grande ou a tradicional família americana?”

Sharon sorriu um pouco com isso, sua família não era muito tradicional, a começar pelas suas origens. Sua mãe era irlandesa assim como sua avó materna, então ser uma mulher forte estava no sangue da família. Seu pai, um grande juiz em seu tempo de glória, era descendente de italianos e gregos. Então um bom almoço de domingo se resumia a casa cheia, barulhenta e transbordando amor. E isso não era muito tradicional, era só questionar seus vizinhos.

Sharon relatou tudo isso a psicóloga, ela estava um pouco mais relaxada ao perceber que falar de seus pais não doía tanto. O tempo passou lentamente enquanto a Comandante abria um pouco de sua armadura, mas Susan podia dizer que ela mantinha suas emoções e pensamentos trancados firmemente, apenas mostrando o que era necessário.

“Então você foi a única dos irmãos a seguir o caminho da lei?”

“Sim, minhas duas irmãs ficaram na área do planejamento. Uma é designer de interiores e outra arquiteta, ambas trabalham em parceria. Um dos meus irmãos é pediatra e o outro engenheiro”.

“Você é a caçula, não é?”

Sharon a encarou surpresa e sorriu um pouco. _'Maldita psicologia'_ , ela pensou. Já era difícil o suficiente ficar confinada num quarto o dia todo, agora ela teria que aguentar alguém que a analisava durante uma hora ininterrupta.

“Não se preocupe, Sharon. Não sou vidente. É que o filho mais novo tende a se espelhar nos pais para conseguir um pouco de atenção. São atitudes inconsciente”.

A Comandante resolveu não questionar isso e sorriu cansada, ela estava sonolenta novamente e queria dormir um pouco. E percebendo isso Susan se levantou da cadeira.

“Me desculpe tomar muito de seu tempo. Vamos nos conhecer ao longo do caminho”. Susan falou com um grande sorriso. “Fico feliz que você quis conversar comigo. Nós veremos em breve e espero que tenha um bom dia”.

“Obrigada, Susan. Foi bom ter alguém para falar”. Sharon falou isso e percebeu que era verdade. Mesmo que os assuntos fossem delicados era bom ter alguém diferente da equipe que cuidava dela para conversar.

A psicóloga afirmou com um pequeno gesto de cabeça e se dirigiu para a porta, entretanto antes de sair ela se virou para Sharon e a encarou com olhos serenos, mas sérios.

“Sharon, do que você tem medo?”

Sharon foi pega totalmente de surpresa, ela não tinha ideia de que resposta dar. Ela tinha alguns medos na vida, mas não sabia classificar qual era o mais assustador. Contudo antes de poder responder a psicóloga já havia ido embora.

E durante vários minutos ela ficou ali, tentando entender a real questão daquela pergunta. Mas não era os medos dela que estava rondando seus pensamentos, ela queria saber se a decisão que fez nesses últimos meses não despertou o medo nas pessoas que ela amava.

**_…_ **

Rusty entrou em casa e soltou um suspiro de alívio, estar dentro do condomínio sempre trazia um sentimento de segurança e ele se agarrava a isso firmemente. Ele olhou ao redor a procura de Andy e já estava desistindo quando o avistou na varanda.

Andy estava debruçado sobre o parapeito com o celular no ouvido e Rusty sentiu o coração apertar um pouquinho ao ver isso. Ele sabia que Andy estava ligando para o celular de Sharon só para ouvi-la no correio de voz. O garoto fazia isso também, era o meio que eles tinham de continuarem ligados a ela.

Com passos cautelosos ele foi até o Tenente para avisar que ele tinha comprado o jantar. Mas antes de chegar lá ele viu o olhar perdido de Andy e o modo que ele se agarrava a aliança de Sharon que agora estava numa corrente em seu pescoço. Ele não queria acabar com o momento privado, mas nos últimos dias ele tinha que lembrar ao Tenente que precisava comer.

“Ei, Andy”.

O homem mais velho se assustou e percebeu o quanto estava distraído. Com um pequeno sorriso ele encarou o garoto.

“Ei”

"Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-lo. Só vim avisar que trouxe o jantar”. Rusty colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, uma mania que pegou com Sharon, e esperou que Andy falasse alguma coisa.

“Sim, claro.. vamos comer. Eu só..” Andy balançou o telefone, não houve necessidade de explicação.

Os dois homens então seguiram para a cozinha em silêncio, eles ainda estavam desconfortáveis em torno um do outro. Sharon era a pessoa que os mantinha unidos e agora era como se eles fossem estranhos novamente. Porém, às vezes o silêncio era demais e um dos dois tentava puxar assunto. Dessa vez, Rusty resolveu falar algo que estava o incomodando.

“Andy, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?”

“Claro. O que é?”

“Alguns dias antes da mãe...” Ele respirou fundo e evitou encarar Andy. “Você sabe.. colapsar no escritório.. eu ouvi vocês conversando. Eu não queria ouvir, mas a porta estava aberta e realmente não deu para evitar”.

Rusty justificou rapidamente, ele estava com as mãos suadas agora e um pouco nervoso. Ele não queria realmente saber a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo queria. E esses sentimentos estavam o deixando louco.

“Tudo bem, Rusty. Só desembuche”.

“Bem.. eu ouvi mãe dizendo que ela não sabia se queria ficar na fila do transplante. Eu pensei que ela não tinha outra opção, você sabe.. era realmente sério o que ela tinha. E o modo como ela falou era como se ela.. como se ela tivesse desistido. Você acha que ela não queria mais lutar?”

Andy respirou fundo e afastou o prato com a comida ainda intocada. Ele encarou o menino sem saber ao certo o que dizer, ele mesmo não entendia tudo isso. Sharon sempre foi um mistério para ele, Andy nunca conseguia entender realmente o que ela queria e isso era frustrante para dizer o mínimo. Sem contar que a última conversa séria que tiveram, Sharon falou que preferia ter morrido a deixá-los mudar suas vidas para ajudá-la. Com certeza ele não contaria sobre isso.

“Olhe, Rusty, eu não posso afirmar isso. Sua mãe era uma grande interrogação para mim, ela sempre teve um controle incrível das suas emoções”. Andy começou ainda incerto se deveria estar tendo essa conversa com o jovem. “E mesmo esses últimos meses quando as nossas emoções estavam à flor da pele ela conseguiu evitar de se entregar totalmente a tudo que sentia. Ela nunca me disse que queria desistir, mas Sharon estava sofrendo por ver que nós estávamos sofrendo por ela”.

“Mas só estávamos preocupados. Nós a amávamos. Era natural ficar apreensivo por ela, não é?”

“Claro que sim, mas é da sua mãe que estamos falando. Sharon não estava acostumada a ser protegida, a ser cuidada. Ela era quem fazia isso”.

“Você acha que se ela tivesse conversado mais sobre isso com a gente ela teria tido mais tempo?” A voz de Rusty era pequena agora, ele não conseguiu manter as emoções no controle nos últimos dias. “Eu queria ter tido mais tempo com ela, que tivéssemos tido mais tempo para ser uma família de verdade”.

Andy encarou o menino com tristeza, ele também queria ter tido mais tempo, ele faria qualquer coisa para trocar todas aquelas brigas por mais tempo com ela, amando-a incondicionalmente. Infelizmente, era tarde demais.

“Rusty, não é porque ela se foi que não podemos ser uma família. Na verdade, precisamos ser a família que ela criou, e deixaremos ela orgulhosa disso”.

“Será que conseguiremos?”

“Claro que sim, e respondendo a sua pergunta. Eu acho que Sharon não teve tempo para lutar, esse que é o grande problema”. Andy falou com um pequeno sorriso. Ele queria acreditar nisso, mesmo que às vezes ele tivesse a sensação que ela tinha abandonado a luta.

“Durante dias eu tive medo dela não voltar para casa”. Rusty falou de repente. “Quando o autor da carta tentou me matar e eu a vi usar a arma, eu lembrei que ela não era invencível. Acho que foi a primeira vez que percebi que ela era uma policial e que poderia se machucar. Por vezes eu acordava no meio da noite só para ver se ela estava em casa e bem”.

“Eu conheço o sentimento”. Andy suspirou. “Esses últimos meses eu acordava para ver se ela estava respirando. Eu tinha medo de dormir e não perceber que ela estava sem fôlego ou que ela precisava de mim”.

“Dr. Joe falou que esses medos são normais, mas eu acho que era mais que isso. Esse tipo de medo era e ainda é paralisante. Eu sei que você sente a mesma coisa Andy”.

“Mas vezes do que você imagina, Rusty. Essa impotência que sentimos é porque não tivemos tempo o suficiente com ela, como você mesmo apontou. Eu estava e ainda estou perdidamente apaixonado por ela, Sharon era a mulher da minha vida e às vezes eu acho que não falei isso o suficiente. Que eu deveria ter pedido ela em casamento mais cedo para poder ser um bom marido. E você encontrou a mãe que lhe amava e que você sempre sonhou. E ter isso arrancado de nossas mãos é aterrorizante”. Andy discursou com a voz embargada e lágrimas nos olhos. “A única coisa que podemos fazer com todo esse amor que ela nos despertou é ser o melhor que podemos ser, por ela”.

“Você acha que ela ficará feliz?”

“Acho”. Andy limpou as lágrimas que havia derramado e respirou fundo. “Agora que tal deixarmos toda essa angústia de lado e limpar isso aqui? Eu não estou com muita fome agora. Podemos jogar um pouco de xadrez e assistir esses filmes sem noção que você gosta e que ela odiava. O que acha?”

“Excelente ideia”. Rusty sorriu um pouco mais leve.

O medo ainda estava os espreitando, mas eles lutariam contra isso com unhas e dentes.

**_…_ **

Foi bem depois da hora do almoço, quando finalmente o Doutor Peter Torres parou e pôde respirar um pouco. Ele havia dirigido todo o caminho para casa para voltar a sua rotina normal. Ele estava cansado, isso era certo, mas feliz em finalmente ver que Sharon acordou. Ele não tinha uma ligação tão forte com um paciente desde seu primeiro ano de residência. Talvez pela Comandante ser uma pessoa especial ou ele está curioso para saber como tudo isso iria acabar. Mas no final de tudo ele estava feliz em poder acompanhá-la nessa jornada.

Dr. Torres entrou no dormitório para descansar antes da próxima ronda, ele precisava disso e seu turno estava longe de terminar. Entretanto, antes dele sequer fechar os olhos seu telefone tocou e um número desconhecido apareceu. Ele realmente esperava que não fosse o chefe da polícia, ele estava a um passo de ser preso por assassinato por ter aquele homem infernizando sua vida.

“Dr. Torres”. A voz dele foi um pouco dura, mas não ao ponto de assustar quem quer que seja do outro lado.

“Olá, Doutor. Aqui quem fala é Buzz Watson”. Buzz falou um pouco inseguro. “Eu trabalhava com a Comandante Sharon Raydor, ela era uma de suas pacientes”.

Peter se sentou na cama e arregalou os olhos um pouco assustado. Ele talvez estava sendo paranoico, mas de algum jeito ele sabia que isso seria um ponto de virada nessa confusão.

“Sim, eu me lembro dela”. A voz dele estava trêmula, mas ele pigarreou para esconder o nervosismo, ele não podia dizer que a viu algumas horas atrás e que ela estava indo bem. “O que posso fazer por você?”

“Bem.. eu não sei ao certo”. Buzz se chutou mentalmente assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. “Na verdade, eu e meu colega precisamos falar com você pessoalmente”.

“Pessoalmente?” Dr. Torres sentiu todos os alarmes apitar com isso.

“Sim, é algo que não pode ser dito por telefone. Precisamos mostrar isso a você, só assim acreditará na gente”. Buzz olhou ao redor rapidamente, ele estava na sala de descanso, mas não podia correr o risco de alguém escutá-lo.

“Ok.. acho que podemos arranjar isso”. Ele resolveu arriscar-se de uma vez. Olhando o relógio ele calculou o melhor horário. “Que tal você vir após as 6 p.m?”

“Excelente”. Buzz suspirou aliviado. “Nós veremos então. Obrigado, Dr. Torres, espero que seja o melhor para todos”.

Com isso o telefone ficou mudo e o médico encarou o objeto inanimado por alguns minutos. Ele queria voltar atrás dessa decisão, ele provavelmente estava colocando-se em perigo, assim como Sharon. Porém sua curiosidade estava levando a melhor e ele queria saber o que o homem precisava mostrá-lo.

**_._ **

Quando Dr. Torres finalmente terminou com o último paciente era logo depois das 6 p.m., ele esperava que o outro homem ainda estivesse disposto a aparecer.

Felizmente ele não precisou ligar para informar que estava disponível - e extremamente curioso - em encontrá-lo. Pois assim que passou pela mesa das enfermeiras foi informado que tinha alguém o esperando.

Assim que entrou em sua sala dois homens os esperava, ambos pareciam nervosos e um pouco ansiosos. Cumprimentando-os rapidamente, Dr. Torres os mostrou o seu escritório e fechou a porta.

“Senhores, o que posso fazer por vocês?”

“Acho melhor você ver”. Buzz falou e abriu o laptop.

_‘Olá, Buzz...'_

A voz de Sharon encheu toda a sala e Peter prendeu a respiração enquanto ela instruía o homem. Várias questões passaram na cabeça do médico, o que ele deveria fazer? Sharon nunca falou nada para ele. E se ele os ajudasse, o que Chefe Pope faria com ele?

Durante um tempo ele não disse nada, ele precisava pensar em tudo isso. E para que fosse justo com todos eles, ele necessitava de uma boa noite de sono.

“Bem..” Ele respirou fundo. “Acredito que tenho muitas questões a serem respondidas e irei ajudá-los. Porém não posso fazer isso hoje. Preciso de um pouco de descanso para poder pensar com clareza. Eu posso entrar em contato com vocês depois?”

“Claro, Dr. Torres. Obrigado por ter nos recebidos”. Buzz sorriu educado, mas estava ainda mais confuso e ansioso com tudo isso.

“Entrarei em contato com vocês, não se preocupem”.

Com isso ele dispensou os dois homens e encarou as paredes exausto. O que diabos ele iria fazer?

_**.** _

Dois dias tinham se passado desde a visita no hospital, Peter Torres havia tomado a decisão naquela mesma noite, mas ainda precisava tomar a coragem para executar suas ações. Ele havia telefonado para Buzz e pediu que ele e seu parceiro o acompanhasse numa visita, ele aproveitou que era um sábado e que ambos estavam de folga.

Agora, prestes a abrir a porta ele sentiu o coração correr descontrolado. Ele podia ver pela pequena fresta que a fisioterapeuta estava terminando seus exercícios e que toda a dinâmica dali para frente seria mudada.

“Vocês deverão seguir sozinhos agora”. Peter falou assim que a fisioterapeuta saiu.

Buzz foi o primeiro a entrar, ele estava ansioso demais para ficar para trás. Entretanto isso pareceu uma má ideia, ele congelou e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Sentada ao lado da janela de costas para eles estava Sharon. Ela estava com um blusa preta e calça de moletom, e meias nos pés, parecia calma e respirava lentamente, foi isso que o surpreendeu, ela estava respirando. Ela estava viva!

“Comandante”. A voz dele foi baixa, mas reverberou pelo quarto silencioso.

Sharon, por sua vez, estava distraída. Ela havia se cansado um pouco com o exercício do dia. Melanie, a fisioterapeuta, havia exigido um pouco mais nessa manhã e ela estava tentando respirar mais devagar e acalmar seu novo coração.

Entretanto ao ouvir seu antigo título ser chamado por uma voz ofegante e surpresa fez com que adrenalina inundasse seu corpo. Ela se virou rápido para encarar os visitantes.

“Oh meu Deus”. Ela sussurrou e arregalou um pouco os olhos.

“Senhora?” Julio estava ao lado do homem mais jovem e ele parecia tão chocado quanto o outro.

Contudo ele teve uma reação diferente. Com passos rápidos e decididos ele foi até onde ela estava sentada e a encarou ainda incrédulo.

“Você está viva”. A afirmação ainda tinha um tom de dúvida e ela podia ver as emoções brilhando nos olhos de seu detetive.

Porém antes de poder responder, Julio a abraçou. Um abraço apertado e reconfortante, ela podia sentir o alívio em seu toque e não pode deixar de sorrir com a ironia disso, olhem quem agora estava todo abraços. Ainda surpresa ela passou os braços ao redor dele e encarou Buzz com olhos questionadores. O oficial apenas deu de ombros, ele estava sem palavras.

“Me desculpe.. eu só.. É bom vê-la, senhora”. Ele a largou e deu um passo para trás envergonhado.

“Tudo bem, Julio. Eu entendo”. Ela sorriu. “Vocês me encontraram. Como?”

“Seguimos suas pistas”. Buzz falou e deu um passo à frente ainda incerto dos que os seus olhos viam.

Sharon percebeu isso e se aproximou dele, ela estendeu os braços e ele a abraçou rapidamente. Por um momento ela pode fingir que tudo estava bem, todos ali pareciam aliviados, por enquanto. Mas foi então que a ficha caiu.

“Oh.. você viu o vídeo”.

“Sim”.

“Não era para você ter visto. Eu estou colocando todos em perigo”. Medo começou a consumi-la novamente, sua mente disparou com diversos cenários que acabariam mal.

“Nós tivéssemos cuidado em chegar aqui”. Julio a tranquilizou.

“Vocês não entendem. Se Stroh desconfiar que tudo não passou de uma farsa ele pode escapar”. Sharon tentou argumentar, mas a respiração dela começou a se acelerar e Dr. Torres apareceu no quarto como um raio.

“Sharon, respire fundo”. A voz dele era calmante e ele a levou até a cama. “Você não pode ficar nervosa desse jeito”.

“Me desculpe, acho que tudo isso foi demais”.

“Também acho. Eu vou pedir para que eles saiam”.

“Não. Por favor, deixe-os aqui. É a primeira vez que tenho um pouco de esperança”. Ela sussurrou só para o médico ouvir. “Eu prometo não ficar ansiosa”.

“Eu vou ter que ficar aqui então”

“Tudo bem. Só preciso de um pouco de tempo”. Ela respirou fundo e se voltou para seus detetives. “Buzz, Julio. Me desculpem, eu ainda estou fora de forma”.

“Senhora, o que diabos está acontecendo?” Julio questionou confuso e um pouco chateado.

Sharon sabia que isso aconteceria, depois de toda a euforia do reencontro, a raiva seria o próximo passo e ela repensou seriamente a decisão do médico em mandá-los embora. Mas sabia que seria a decisão errada, quem sabe agora ela não teria mais uma ferramenta para destruir Stroh e recuperar sua vida?

Contudo, ela tinha que contar tudo a eles, explicar porque todo esses sofrimentos e tristeza foi a única saída, e esperar que eles a perdoassem.

 

_**Continua...** _

* * *

 

_**Nota: Eu não sou psicóloga, então qualquer procedimento errado podem me culpar.** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sharon e Andy não me pertencem, infelizmente, e sim a Duff.

**_Capítulo 4_ **

 

Rusty entrou na sala de assassinato arrastando os pés e um pouco emburrado, era como se tivesse voltado no tempo e ele tivesse novamente sobre cuidado de emergência. Contudo, dessa vez ele estava preso com Andy e de algum modo ele pairava mais que Sharon, quase o sufocando com toda a segurança.

O jovem foi até onde a mesa de Buzz ficava e se sentou lá e não pode deixar de rir, se ele tivesse com um caderno em mãos ele juraria que tinha caído em uma linha de tempo surreal. Olhando ao redor viu o pouco movimento, o que era compreensivo, era um sábado e ninguém deveria estar trabalhando nesse andar. Segundo o horário de serviço que eles tinham na geladeira de casa a equipe imediata era a roubo e homicídio.

Porém, Provenza havia ligado meia hora antes chamando Andy para ir à delegacia que ele estava voltando de uma cena de crime. E agora estavam eles aqui, querendo saber o que diabos era tão importante para tirá-los de casa.

“Ah.  Que bom que chegou”. Provenza falou e encarou Rusty surpreso. “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Não é minha culpa”. Ele se defendeu rapidamente.

“Você está dando uma de mamãe galinha?” Provenza encarou o parceiro com um sorriso debochado.

“O que você queria que não podia ser dito por telefone?” Andy bufou e revirou os olhos.

“Sala de descanso”. Provenza falou e seguiu para lá. Mas antes de desaparecer ele apontou para Rusty. “Você fica aqui”.

Andy e Rusty reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, mas se encararam um pouco surpreso. E pensaram a mesma coisa, eles estavam convivendo demais um com o outro.   
Provenza gritou por Andy assim que se aproximou da sala de descanso e esperou o amigo se aproximar. Andy tinha a face emborrada e estava a um passo de implicar com ele, mas o tenente mais velho foi mais rápido.

“Emma Rios acabou de ser encontrada morta”. Ele falou apressadamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Andy o encarou com os olhos arregalados e surpresos, ele ficou congelado no lugar sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. E a atitude nervosa de Provenza não estava ajudando em nada seus nervos.

“O que diabos aconteceu? Ela estava com segurança o tempo todo”.

“Eu sei, eu quase arranquei a cabeça de um dos seguranças. Aparentemente é um afogamento, mas isso não me convence nem um pouco. Emma nadava toda noite e de repente morre afogada? Isso foi Stroh sem sombra de dúvidas”.

“Deus! Eu tenho que ficar de olho em Rusty, se Stroh foi ousado para assassinar Rios em casa ele pode vim atrás de Rusty a qualquer momento”.

“Por isso pedi para que viesse. Precisamos escavar a vida de Stroh ainda mais, quero saber quem foi ele antes de ser esse bandido”. Provenza falou e respirou fundo. “Vou chamar os outros”.

O Tenente mais velho pegou o celular e começou as ligações, ele só confiava em sua equipe para resolver esse caso e precisava de toda ajuda possível. Assim que terminou de falar com Tao ele discou o número de Julio, a notícia iria mexer com o detetive, o homem ainda tinha uma queda pela DDA.

Enquanto falava com Julio, Provenza notou a tensão em sua voz e sentiu um pouco de pena do jovem detetive. Mas naquele momento ele não poderia fazer nada, ele tinha que confiar em seus parceiros de equipe.

**_…_ **

Sharon estava terminando seu relato com a voz embargada e sem encarar nenhum de seus subordinados. Ela tinha medo de ver a raiva nos rostos deles e estava fazendo muito esforço em não chorar, a vergonha de ser vista como fraca era quase arrasadora.

“Então a culpa é de Pope?” Julio falou com convicção.

“Não totalmente, Julio. Eu tinha vindo com a ideia inicialmente”. Ela falou o encarando surpresa.

“Mas você desistiu, ele que ignorou seu pedido”. Buzz falou e apontou uma parte de seu discurso.

“Eu sei.. mas..” Sharon não conseguiu concluir. Ela sabia que a culpa não era totalmente dela, e ver a raiva dos dois direcionadas para Pope de algum modo parecia errado para ela.

“Senhora, porque você não procurou ajuda? Porque não foi até nós?” Julio questionou e ela pode perceber que ele tinha se ressentido com essa perspectiva.

Sharon sentiu o coração apertar com isso, ela não saberia explicar o motivo de não ter procurado eles, ela não entendia também. Mas os olhares ansiosos dos dois a fez fazer um pequeno esforço.

“Eu não queria preocupá-los. Vocês têm suas vidas, eu só iria aumentar os problemas”.

“Você é família”. A voz de Buzz parecia pequena quando ele falou. “Você sempre foi, mesmo antes de se juntar a nós. Você nos protegeu quando aquele processo surgiu, sempre estava disposta a nos ajudar”.

“Eu pensei que eu era a bruxa má”.

Julio arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu, esse era o apelido preferido deles para ela e o detetive não sabia que ela tinha conhecimento deles.

“Sim, mas você é nossa bruxa má”. Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso debochado. “Estávamos um pouco ressentidos quando Chefe Jonhson foi embora, mas acredito que você nos teve na palma da mão em pouco tempo”.

“Não Provenza”.

“Provenza é Provenza”. Julio bufou.

“E pelo que sei ele é seu braço direito”. Buzz sorriu, mas a alegria sumiu rapidamente ao lembrar do velório. “Ele vai lhe dar um tempo ruim quando você voltar”.

“Oh Deus, eu não deveria ter feito isso”. Sharon suspirou e colocou as mãos no rosto enquanto suspirava. “Todos irão me odiar quando descobrirem. Eu machuquei todos vocês, eu deveria ter encontrado outra saída... Eu deveria ter morrido de qualquer jeito. Seria muito mais fácil”.

“O que? Não.. senhora...”. Julio ficou horrorizado ao ouvir as palavras dela, ele nunca a viu tão para baixo e pensando o pior. Ele se aproximou dela e tirou as mãos de seu rosto cautelosamente. Ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos ele sentiu o coração pesado, ele queria saber o quão pesado era o fardo que ela estava levando agora. “Não repita isso por favor. Sim, alguns de nós não ficará feliz em saber que foram enganados, não pense que ainda não estou ressentido, mas a alegria de vê-la bem vai ultrapassar a raiva. Só não chore, eu não sei o que fazer quando vocês choram”.

Sharon teve que sorrir com isso, era engraçado ver um homem viril como Julio sem saber como administrar uma mulher chorosa. E ela estava realmente surpresa em ver o quanto ele estava sendo aberto com ela.

“Me desculpem. Eu sei que não sou de chorar à toa é só que... Eu não sei, tudo ainda está meio confuso”. Ela assumiu com um encolher de ombros enquanto se acalmava um pouco.

“Tudo bem, Comandante, nós entendemos”. Buzz sorriu e ofereceu os lenços que estavam na mesinha ao lado da cama.

“Sharon.. acho que não vou ser a Comandante por um tempo”. Ela disse os permitindo ser informal, percebendo que eles seriam o único contato com uma família.

“Vamos tentar”. Buzz afirmou com entusiasmo.

Antes que Julio a questionasse mais sobre o plano o telefone dele tocou. Seu rosto foi de calmo a surpreso e em seguida horror em questão de segundos.

“Sim senhor, estou a caminho. Vou demorar cerca de uma hora... Ok, eu tentarei entrar em contato com ele. Até logo”.

“O que aconteceu?” Sharon conhecia bem todos aqueles que a rodeava, e sabia bem que alguma coisa de muito ruim havia acontecido.

“Emma! Ela foi encontrada morta”.

“Stroh!” Sharon ficou inquieta imediatamente. Dr. Torres que até aquele momento estava quieto se levantou e ficou ao lado de Sharon.

“Sharon, vá com calma. Respire e tente controlar os batimentos, não queremos que você se altere, ok?”

A Comandante o encarou surpresa, como se só agora percebesse que ele estava ali. O olhar dele era de preocupação e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, seu coração corria descontrolado e ela sentiu a dor rastejando em seu sistema rapidamente. Ela fez como o instruído e respirou fundo várias vezes.

Julio e Buzz observavam a cena com receio, eles só haviam percebido nesse momento o quanto frágil ela estava. Sharon parecia menor do que eles lembravam e seu rosto livre de maquiagem parecia mais pálido que o normal. A pequena careta de dor que ela fazia toda vez que respirava profundamente lembrou a Julio das compressões que ele teve que fazer para que ela não morresse. E por um momento os dois policiais foram subjugados com todos os sentimentos que sentiam.

“Julio, Buzz. Vocês precisam ir, precisam pegar Stroh. Me ajudem a fazer tudo isso valer a pena”.

“Nós vamos, senhora. Eu prometo”.

“Prometemos. Não a deixaremos se decepcionar”. Buzz foi até ela e entregou um celular descartável. “Esse será nosso contato, nós ligaremos para você”.

“Por que você tem um celular descartável com você?” Julio encarou o outro homem como se ele tivesse crescido uma outra cabeça.

“Para emergências”

“Você é tão esquisito”.

Sharon sorriu um pouco ao ver que algumas coisas nunca mudam e ficou um pouco aliviada por eles continuarem os mesmos perto dela. Mas outras coisas a preocupavam agora.

“Eu não sei se isso seria o recomendado”. Ela encarou o aparelho incerta. “Chefe Pope não vai gostar quando descobrir. Acho que esse encontro já quebrou regras suficientes”.

“Ele não tem que saber”. Dr. Torres falou com um sorriso. “Que tal eu ficar com ele? Eu sei que será vocês a ligar, e graças ao Chefe Pope eu fui transferido para cá e só voltarei a L.A quando tudo isso acabar”.

“Oh não.. eu arruinei sua vida também?” Sharon o encarou em choque e sua expressão ficou totalmente desolada.

“Não você. Pope! Olhe Sharon, você é uma boa pessoa e sei que o sacrifício que você está fazendo para proteger sua família é doloroso. Por isso tenho um enorme prazer em ajudar. E eu só mudei de cidade por enquanto. E fico feliz em poder ajudar nisso, principalmente se isso contrariar o Chefe da Polícia”.

“Você não gostou dele também não?” Buzz sorriu com zombaria.

“Talvez se ele fosse um pouco menos dono de si”

“Quem? Pope? Não vejo isso acontecendo”. Julio debochou.

“Meninos.. sejam bons”. A pequena repreensão fez os três sorrirem, mas para Julio e Buzz isso era um pequeno sinal de que a Sharon que eles conheciam ainda estava ali em algum lugar.

“Ok, devemos ir. Dr. Torres, obrigado por nos ajudar. E obrigado ainda mais por cuidar dela, ela é muito importante para nós. Quando ela voltar para casa mais pessoas o agradecerá”. Julio falou e Sharon não pode deixar de se surpreender. Ele era um homem de poucas palavras, mas aqui era como se fosse um pequeno refúgio para eles.

“E Dr. Torres sempre que precisar ligue para nós. Você está sendo muito importante nisso tudo”. Buzz encarou Sharon e sorriu para ela. “A mantenha segura, ela precisava voltar para casa numa peça só”.

Sharon não conseguiu evitar de se ruborizar com toda aquela atenção. Ela não estava acostumada a ser paparicada e tudo isso a deixava encabulada.

“Podem deixar. Ela conseguiu me enrolar no seu dedo mindinho”. Peter piscou para ela e Sharon revirou os olhos lembrando aos dois oficiais de anos atrás.

“Vamos, Buzz”. Julio cutucou o mais jovem. “Antes que Provenza mande a patrulha atrás da gente. Senhora, trate de não se preocupar conosco. Ficaremos bem e pegaremos esse filho da mãe”.

“Tomem cuidado. E por favor fiquem de olho em Andy e Rusty, eu preciso que eles estejam inteiros quando eu voltar para casa”. Ela sorriu e pela primeira vez desde que ela acordou a esperança encheu seu coração.

Julio afirmou e foi até ela, com um sorriso tímido ele a abraçou apertado. Ela estremeceu um pouco, mas antes que ele se afastasse por achar que a estava machucando ela envolveu seus braços ao redor dele e devolveu o gesto.

“Não sabia que você fosse um abraçador, Julio”. Ela brincou com ele e se reclinou nos travesseiros cansada.

“Aprendi com a melhor”. Ele se ruborizou um pouco e se dirigiu para porta onde Buzz já estava. “Descanse, sei que exigimos demais hoje. Nós a manteremos informada”.

“Dirija com cuidado”. Ela o instruiu como uma mãe faria. “E cuidado com Stroh”.

Sharon assistiu os dois irem embora e a porta ser fechada. Ela podia respirar mais calmamente agora, estava feliz em vê-los, eles trouxeram esperança para o futuro. Ela só esperava que Andy e Rusty, e todos os outros tivessem a mesma reação. Ela estava realmente com medo disso, Sharon não tinha certeza se seria forte o suficiente para aguentar a fúria das pessoas que amava.

**_…_ **

Provenza respirou fundo e encarou mais um relatório, eles estavam nesse ciclo pelas últimas seis horas e nada de diferente havia aparecido sobre a vida de Stroh. Ele aparentemente teve uma vida normal, sua família possuía bens e ele se afastou lentamente do meio familiar quando se tornou advogado de defesa de estupradores.

Andy também estava frustrado, ele olhou para cada extrato bancário de Stroh antes dele ser preso, mas nada apareceu. Segundo sua conta bancaria ele era um cidadão exemplar, sem mencionar que ele era um assassino em seu tempo livre. Porém, não era só isso que o deixava inquieto, a cada segundo ele tentava saber onde estava Rusty, o medo de perder o garoto de vista o estava consumindo lentamente e naquele momento ele percebeu o fardo da responsabilidade que Sharon carregava todos os dias.

“O que você encontrou?” A voz de Provenza fez Andy olhar ao redor confuso. Foi só depois que o Tenente mais velho se levantou que ele percebeu que Amy encarava o computador intrigada.

“Eu não sei ao certo, talvez eu esteja muito cansada, mas...” Amy começou e encarou Provenza. “Essa mulher na foto era a professora de Stroh no 9º ano”.

“Quando ele tinha mais ou menos 14 anos” Nolan informou rapidamente.

“Exatamente. Veja como ela é parecida com as vítimas dele”.

Provenza encarou a foto mais de perto e viu que Amy tinha razão, a mulher era loira com olhos gentis. Ela estava cerca por crianças e parecia muito à vontade ali, Stroh se encontrava ao lado dela com um pequeno sorriso, mas os olhos já possuíam o ar frio de um psicopata. Entretanto, Provenza não conseguia ver a ligação entre a professora e Stroh.

“Encontrei esse artigo da época dizendo que ela sofreu um acidente de carro e morreu depois de duas semanas na UTI” Amy falou e suspirou. “Será que foi por causa dela que Stroh começou a matar?”

“Por que ele faria isso?”

“Poderia ser um gatilho para ser tornar um assassino” Dr. Joe falou enquanto entrava na sala. “Pela foto ele parece bem próximo dessa professora. Vê como ele tem um braço possessivo na cintura dela? Acredito que ele tinha a ilusão de que ela pertencia a ele”.

Todos na sala o encararam surpresos enquanto ele dava um pequeno perfil do psicopata, ninguém sabia que ele enxergava tão bem para ver a foto no computador de Amy.

“E isso o incitou a matar?” Andy questionou confuso.

“A mente de um psicopata é difícil de entender, Tenente”. Dr. Joe sorriu e olhou para Rusty. “Você falou que estava aqui e sem previsão de saída, não podemos perder nossa consulta, não é?”

“Bem.. ninguém aqui vai me deixar sair, essa era a única opção”. O loiro deu de ombros.

“Como isso pode ter relação com as atrocidades que ele fez com todas aquelas garotas?” Provenza questionou confuso e enojado, ele não conseguia entender a ligação entre os dois. O Tenente encarou Dr. Joe com a esperança de ter uma resposta direta.

“Ok.. eu posso falar na visão de um psicólogo”. Ele começou e respirou fundo. “Pela linguagem corporal de Stroh, ele tinha sentimentos possessivos por ela. A tragédia o afetou ao nível que qualquer mulher que parecesse com ela o machucaria, o faria passar pela dor que sentiu ao perde-la”.

“Peraí, você está dizendo que ele matou todas elas por medo de se ferir?” Nolan questionou chocado. “Isso não faz sentido”.

“Como eu disse... é difícil entender as motivações de um serial killer”. A equipe ficou calada por um tempo. Ninguém realmente conseguia ver a visão do assassino como o Dr. Joe explicou, era absurdo demais.

Enquanto Joe e Rusty se afastavam para a sessão deles, o time voltou a pesquisa. Eles realmente não sabiam onde procurar e as próximas horas se arrastaram sem qualquer outra pista. Foi só depois que Rusty entrou com algumas caixas de pizzas que eles viram o avançar das horas.

“Provenza, Andy eu tenho uma proposta para vocês em relação a captura de Stroh” Rusty começou nervoso. “Eu sei que vai parecer loucura, mas acredito que será nosso único recurso”.

“O que é isso, garoto?” Provenza o encarou desconfiado.

“Eu poderia ir lá fora, como o cara das cartas. Vocês sabem, para atrai-lo. Sou eu quem ele quer”.

“Você está fora de sua mente?” Andy o encarou chocado e eles puderam ver a raiva subir lentamente pelo rosto do tenente. “De jeito nenhum”

“Mas Andy..”

“NÃO” A voz dele se elevou. “Eu não vou permitir que você se coloque em perigo desse jeito. E se alguma coisa acontecer com você? Eu não posso perder você também”.

“Andy, você não vai me perder. E eu não preciso de autorização agora, perante a lei sou um adulto”.

“Não use as regras contra mim”. Andy falou baixo e com olhos estreitos. Todos observavam o duelo com pequenos sorrisos nos rostos, de algum modo era como se Sharon também estivesse ali, seja na preocupação do tenente ou no uso das regras do jovem. “Você poder ser adulto na lei, mas não para mim. Você é meu filho e não se arriscará por causa desse assassino”.

Rusty iria retrucar, mas a afirmação de Andy o deixou sem ação. Ele não podia negar que ser reivindicado como filho pelo Tenente era gratificante e essa foi a primeira vez que Andy havia falado assim. O garoto teve que segurar o sorriso quando lembrou da pequena correria que Sharon obrigou os dois a fazerem.

Três dias antes do casamento na igreja, entre os preparativos, o caso e suas tonturas, Sharon arrastou os dois para o tribunal para assinar os papeis do casamento civil e em seguida levou Andy para assinar os papeis da adoção de Rusty, oficialmente o tenente era o pai de Rusty. E ele trazer isso naquele momento foi um golpe que ele não esperava.

“Andy, e se esse for o único jeito?”

“Tem que haver outra coisa” O tenente estava longe de abandonar essa luta.

“Ok, vamos fazer o seguinte. Todos iremos para casa, teremos uma boa noite de sono e amanhã descobrimos quais serão nossas opções”. Provenza resolveu colocar um fim rápido nessa discussão antes que os ânimos se elevassem demais.

Ninguém falou nada, mas afirmaram e lentamente começaram a arrumar suas coisas para sair dali. Os nervos ainda estavam à flor da pele e qualquer movimento brusco causaria um grande estrago. Era justamente nesse momento que a ausência de Sharon era ainda mais sentida.

**_..._ **

Stroh assistiu o time sair lentamente pela garagem um carro depois do outro, carro de patrulha acompanhava todos para casa. Entretanto o único carro que interessava era onde estavam o Tenente e o garoto.

O ex-advogado estava na cidade há apenas algumas semanas e com apenas um objetivo: matar Rusty. Claro que sua passagem pela cidade não seria discreta, ele estava há muito tempo se escondendo e o recado que ele mandou por Rios talvez acelerasse as coisas. Principalmente agora que Sharon Raydor havia morrido, ele ainda tinha o recorte do jornal onde informava, numa nota pequena, que a Comandante da LAPD havia morrido. Stroh não ficou tão feliz em um logo tempo, ele acreditava que isso era o sinal para seu retorno.

E com esse pensamento ele resolveu observar cada passo do jovem, Stroh planejava se aproximar quando ele estivesse mais vulnerável e terminaria o serviço que começou quase sete anos antes. E dessa vez Brenda não o atrapalharia e Sharon não estaria presente para salvar seu filho precioso.

 

**_Continua..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_ **

O som de uma nova mensagem quebrou a concentração de Mike Tao. Ele encarava o computador como se ali estivesse todo o segredo do universo, mas na verdade ele tentava encontrar alguma conexão entre os crimes de Stroh e alguma evidência que provasse que o ex-advogado era o assassino. Porém, como aconteceu nas últimas horas tudo deu em um beco sem saída.

Encarando o telefone ele sorriu ao ver que era a esposa pedindo que na volta para casa comprasse leite, ovos e um novo pisca-pisca. Segundo ela a árvore de natal não gostaria de ficar desligada durante o feriado. O tenente anotou rapidamente o pedido para não esquecer e retornou a sua atividade.

Contudo, antes que pudesse seguir com isso seu olhar se desviou para o escritório de Sharon e ele parou novamente o que fazia. Era extremamente nostálgico olhar naquela direção, ele ainda não havia se acostumado com a ausência dela. A Comandante enchia um ambiente com sua presença sem fazer esforço e isso era o que deixava a perda ainda mais difícil.

“Ei”. A voz de Amy lhe chamou atenção. “Você está bem?”

“Sim”. Ele deu de ombros. “Apenas pensando”

“Sobre ela?” A detetive esboçou um pequeno sorriu e apontou para sala de sua chefe.

“É quase impossível não pensar, principalmente nessa época do ano”.

Amy suspirou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ele tinha razão. Natal era o feriado de Sharon Raydor e seria o primeiro ano como uma Flynn, e isso a deixou quase brilhante semanas atrás. Todos sabiam do famoso senso de ocasião dela e gostavam quando ela começava a incitá-los na arrumação do andar. Primeiro uma árvore, depois todo tipo de ornamentação e os anjos, ela amava os anjos. O último natal ela entregou a cada um deles um pequeno anjo de vidro com um cartão de natal, eles não imaginavam que seria o último dela.

“Eu não sei se conseguirei comemorar qualquer coisa esse ano”. Amy falou com uma voz pequena. “Ela faz muita falta”.

“Eu sinto também, mas acredito que ela gostaria que seguíssemos em frente”.

“Eu sei, mas ainda dói”.

“Uma tia minha dizia que lembrar dos bons momentos alivia a perda” Tao comentou e sorriu. “Por exemplo, toda sexta-feira após o almoço íamos para a sala de eletrônico com Buzz e Rusty assistir _Badge of Justice._ Ela amava e achava extremamente bobo”.

“Espere um pouco, ela gostava? Mas e o Tenente? Ele sabia?”

“Acho que não, nunca me atrevi a questionar e ela nunca pediu segredo.”

“Mas vocês assistiam escondidos, como um prazer culpado?”

“Por ai..” Os dois sorriam agora e Amy percebeu que ele tinha razão, falar das coisas boas aliviava um pouco a dor. “E pensar que eu cheguei a dizer que a odiava”.

“O que? Quando foi isso?” A expressão de Amy era de choque. “Qual foi a reação dela?”

“Ela não ouviu”. Tao então explicou rapidamente sobre o Natal que eles foram forçados a passarem juntos. Que Sharon ainda era chefe da FID.

O tenente explicou também que sua frustração veio do fato de Sharon passear pelo andar com uma mala deixando claro que estaria num voo enquanto eles ficariam preso ali. Mas que no final o aeroporto fechou por causa da neve e ela não pode viajar.

“Então ela passou o natal com vocês?”

“Sim, era impossível dizer não para a mãe da Chefe Jonhson.  A Comandante não teve como recusar, principalmente quando Willie  Rae descobriu que ela ficaria sozinha em casa até o aeroporto ser livre”.

Amy sorriu e balançou a cabeça em divertimento, ela queria ter participado desse natal. Tao também estava pensando nisso, o quanto o relacionamento do time mudou após ela se tornar sua líder. Sharon Flynn tinha um jeito especial de conquistar as pessoas e a prova era os sentimentos deles em relação a ela, naquele natal ele a odiou um pouco e semanas atrás eles estavam preocupadíssimos com seu bem-estar. E agora tudo parecia meio confuso.

A voz de Amy o tirou de seu devaneio melancólico e ele começou a prestar atenção a detetive.

“No dia seguinte que vocês descobriram que eu e Cooper estávamos namorando ela me chamou até a sala de descanso para conversar”. Amy sorriu ao relembrar. “Eu já a tinha informado sobre o nosso relacionamento, mas para minha surpresa ela disse que queria falar sobre como eu deveria combater as piadas e ignorar a criancice de vocês”.

“Ela disse isso?”

“Oh sim...” Amy agora riu alto. _‘Homens, querida, homens são eternas crianças’_ , ela me disse exatamente assim. Eu fiquei chocada da nossa conversa superfeminina, mas naquele momento era como se nós...”

“Fossem família”

“Exato e ainda conseguimos tomar um pouco de sorvete que ela escondia no congelador” O sorriso nostálgico era contagiante.

Amy e Tao não falaram muito mais, ambos perdidos nas memorias boas de sua Comandante. Nenhum dos dois perceberam que Nolan e Cami ouviam tudo com espanto e admiração pela mulher que eles não tiveram a chance de conhecerem profundamente. E para deixar os dois novatos ainda mais surpresos Amy e Tao abriram as gavetas de suas mesas simultaneamente e retiraram os anjos de vidros que Sharon havia dado. Eles acreditavam que agora ela estaria os protegendo mais do que nunca, afinal anjos nunca eram demais.

**_..._ **

Sharon acordou atordoada, mas uma vez os pesadelos a deixaram sem fôlego. O coração dela corria rápido e ela respirou fundo várias vezes antes de finalmente se acalmar. Dessa vez quem sofria em seus sonhos era Andy, ela nunca entendia direito o que acontecia só sabia que a cada pesadelo um dos filhos ou Andy, ou até mesmo um da equipe morria diante de seus olhos e ela não podia fazer nada.

E ao acordar sempre lembrava da pergunta de Susan, contudo Sharon ainda não sabia a resposta. Naquele momento ela parecia ter tantos medos que não podia nomear ou mesmo dizer quais eram.

Enquanto sua mente corria por tudo isso, Melanie apareceu e bateu na porta suavemente. A jovem era carismática e muito boa em seu trabalho, ela só tinha alguns anos na fisioterapia, mas amava o que fazia. A Comandante podia ver um pouco de Emily nela e isso a deixava nostálgica toda vez.

“Bom dia, Sharon. Como vai?” Ela entrou com um grande sorriso. “Michaela falou que traria seu café da manhã daqui a pouco”.

“Bom dia, Melanie”. Sharon sorriu um pouco e tentou empurrar o sentimento ruim do sonho para o fundo da mente. “Estou bem. E como você vai? Sua mãe já conseguiu convencer seu pai em viajarem?”

“Ainda não, mas ela disse alguma coisa sobre greve de doces”. Melanie deu de ombros e sorriu. “Que tal começarmos com alguns exercícios de respiração enquanto Michaela não traz a comida?”

Sharon afirmou e começou a repetir tudo que lhe foi instruído, ela gostava do modo que a jovem trabalhava, ela sempre ia direto ao ponto, ela não gostava de dar voltas sem sentidos.

A manhã foi passando lentamente para Comandante, ela fez os exercícios respiratórios e em seguida tomou o café da manhã. Após um pequeno descanso ela teve que se exercitar um pouco no quarto e ao percebeu que já estava chegando ao fim a sessão ficou triste, pois ficaria sozinha por um tempo até que alguma das enfermeiras viessem para o check-up.

Contudo para sua surpresa Melanie sugeriu uma volta pelos corredores do hospital e Sharon ficou extremamente agradecida. Desde que acordou ela estava presa no quarto, sem forças para levantar ou resistência respiratória para ficar em pé por muito tempo. E agora depois dessas sessões com Melanie ela tinha a confiança de andar sem cair ou ficar excessivamente tonta.

Trocando de roupa rapidamente Sharon saiu com passos cautelosos e se encolheu um pouco com a luz forte do corredor, mas se adaptou rápido e seguiu caminhando e fazendo pequenas conversas com Melanie. Aos poucos ela foi percebendo seus arredores e vendo as famílias de outros pacientes chegando com presentes e outros tipos de ornamentos e isso a intrigou um pouco.

“Melanie, que data é hoje?”

“22 de dezembro” Melanie sorriu alheia aos sentimentos borbulhantes da outra mulher.

“Oh.. estamos perto do natal”. O sussurro dela não foi ouvido pela fisioterapeuta. E ela ficou grata por isso, ela estava tão perdida nos dias que não lembrou em estar tão perto de seu feriado favorito.

O passeio estava se mostrando refrescante para Sharon e ela estava tentando se concentrar em andar sem cair e sorrir para as pessoas que passavam por ela, mas cada brilho de um presente ou risada de alguém seu coração se apertava um pouco mais. Todos pareciam muito felizes, mas o que a levou a querer voltar para seu quarto imediatamente foi a música que vinha de um dos quartos.

Sharon espiou para dentro da sala pela fresta na porta, uma mulher estava na cama, mais ou menos de sua idade e ao redor dela estava sua família. Marido, filhos e netos, alguém tocava um violão e entoava uma versão da música clássica _“Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy”_ que era um dos pontos auge da peça Nutcracker.

A Comandante ficou congelada por poucos segundos antes de anunciar para Melanie que estava começando a ficar cansada e queria ir para o quarto, ela ficou feliz em poder esconder a voz embargada e evitar as lágrimas de cair.

Fizerem um retornou rápido para o quarto de Sharon enquanto ela revivia cada noite de natal com a família ou a equipe. Sorriso, presente e as constantes ida ao Nutcracker quando Andy se juntou a ela.

“Ei, Sharon. Você está bem?” A fisioterapeuta questionou preocupada ao ver o humor da outra mulher murchar.

“Estou bem, só um pouco cansada. Você pode ir para Clarice, ela deve estar esperando você”. Sharon tentou sorrir, mas sabia que não tinha obtido sucesso.

Melaine pensou em questioná-la mais, porém o olhar nos olhos da mulher mais velha dizia para não a pressionar. Mesmo sem querer ela afirmou e se retirou da sala.

Assim que se viu sozinha Sharon soltou o fôlego que nem percebeu que segurava, as lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando a saudade de todos que a rodeavam começou a martelar mais forte. Ela estava em um misto de emoções tão grande que ela não sabia se teria a força para superar isso.

A vontade de chorar se apossou dela novamente, a tristeza começou a consumi-la de tal maneira que a única opção que ela via para toda dor ir embora era seu novo coração parar. Esses pensamentos e pessimismo giravam em sua cabeça nos últimos meses, saber de sua doença foi a gota final em sua angústia.

Sharon não percebeu até esse momento o quão sobrecarregada estava e a realidade do que tinha acontecido e do que estava acontecendo começaram a se encaixar. O medo começou a rastejar por seu corpo como uma nuvem pesada e preta que a deixava sem fôlego e dormente.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face e a respiração pareceu presa até que um soluço estrangulado saiu por seus lábios, ela não conseguiu se controlar mais. O choro a tomou de tal maneira que ela não conseguia parar os tremores do corpo, dor estava espalhada por toda parte e frases incoerentes saia de sua boca.

Naquele momento, totalmente sem controle e aterrorizada, Sharon só queria que tudo acabasse.

_**.** _

Susan estava se aproximando do quarto de Sharon, elas não haviam conversado há alguns dias e a psicóloga sabia que teria muita coisa a aprender da outra mulher. A única informação que tinha era que ela era policial, mas não sabia de que jurisdição ou a patente ou nada disso. E ela não contou muito de sua família, Susan sabia que ela era casada ou havia sido, o pequeno tique de passar a mão pelo dedo anelar procurando a aliança a denunciou.

A jovem psicóloga estava entusiasmada quando viu Melanie sair da sala um pouco preocupada.

“Ei, Mel”. Ela se apressou até a colega de trabalho. “O que houve? Sharon está bem?”

“Eu não sei, ela diz que está, mas... não sei”.

“Oh.. bem.. eu vou falar com ela agora, talvez eu descubra o problema”.

“Espero que sim”. Melanie sorriu fracamente e seguiu o caminho até a próxima paciente.

Susan respirou fundo e foi até a porta, batendo ela esperou resposta e não ouviu nenhuma. Cautelosamente ela abriu e colocou a cabeça para espiar. O que ela viu a deixou chocada e triste.

Sharon estava no meio da cama enrolada como uma bola e chorava desesperadamente, ela podia ver que a respiração dela era rápida e superficial, ela poderia hiperventilar a qualquer momento. Os soluços eram altos no ambiente e de partir o coração.

Susan se aproximou dela e a tocou para acalmá-la, mas de algum jeito ela se encolheu ainda mais. Frases de _“sinto muito”_ era ouvida a cada soluço. A jovem mulher sentiu os próprios olhos encherem-se de lágrimas sem saber o que fazer.

“Sharon, tudo bem”. Ela começou incerta. “Vai ficar tudo bem, você não precisa se desculpar”.

“Eu.. n-não po-posso fazer isso. E-eu não po-posso fa-fazer”. Ela começou a falar uma e outra vez.

Susan não se importou se ia assustá-la, apenas sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou, quase trazendo a mulher mais velha para seu colo. Ela acariciava seus cabelos e tentava acalmá-la com palavras reconfortante, mas nada parecia fazer efeito, Sharon não conseguia se controlar.

Com uma mão e dedos trêmulos, Susan mandou uma mensagem para Torres pedindo com urgência que fosse até lá. Ele era o único que parecia conhecer Sharon, talvez ele ajudasse.

**_._ **

Dr. Torres finalmente tinha conseguido escapar um pouco e estava há 10 minutos cochilando na sala dos médicos quando o celular emitiu o som de mensagem. Ele seriamente pensou em ignorar, mas alguma coisa o fez pegar o objeto ofensivo.

Ao ler a mensagem ele se levantou rapidamente, medo começou a martelar em seus ouvidos e ele se viu quase correndo até os elevadores, ele estava quatro andares abaixo de Sharon. Ele começou a fazer uma lista do material que precisaria para ajudá-la a se manter viva, o que ele não entendia era porque ela estava tendo uma recaída agora, ela estava indo bem. Seu novo coração estava indo bem, _o que tinha dado errado?_

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram ele apressou o passo para o quarto dela, Dr. Torres achou estranho em tudo estar calmo, ninguém parecia está aflito com qualquer emergência. Ele não acreditava que Susan estivesse fazendo uma pegadinha, então deveria ter alguma coisa a ver com a sessão de hoje.

Torres nem bateu na porta apenas abriu e entrou completamente preocupado, e a cena em sua frente lhe deixou atordoado. Susan estava na cama abraçada a Sharon, a psicóloga tinha lágrimas nos olhos e fungava. Mas de algum jeito conseguia falar palavras de consolo a outra mulher. E foi isso que o estava deixando confuso, Sharon chorava desoladamente, era difícil de assistir sem se comover. _O que diabos aconteceu aqui?_

O rosto dele retratava a pergunta de sua cabeça e Susan entendeu e deu de ombros triste.

“Eu não sei o que aconteceu, só ajude ela”. A voz embargada dela o fez agir.

Indo até um pequeno armário trancado no canto da parede ele retirou de lá um tranquilizante e encheu uma seringa, Sharon parecia não percebeu seus arredores, mas assim que viu o que ele ia fazer seu desespero aumentou.

“Nãoo, por fa-favor. Não..” Ela tentou se afastar de Susan, mas suas forças estavam esgotadas. “E-eu não que-quero dormir. Po-por favor”.

Dr. Torres hesitou por um momento, ela parecia uma garotinha com medo de agulhas, porém seu medo era maior que isso. Ele sabia que a consciência de dormir a força depois de ficar em coma era aterrorizante, mas ele precisava fazer isso. O médico não sabia o que poderia acontecer se a carga emocional que ela sentia agora prejudicasse seu coração.

“Eu sinto muito, Sharon. Mas preciso fazer isso, é para seu bem”. Ele se aproximou e segurando seu braço, e aplicou a injeção.

Sharon se encolheu e tentou controlar seus soluços. Eles haviam diminuído um pouco, mas ainda acometia seu corpo de tremores. Aos poucos, Susan e Peter viram ela se acalmar e adormecer.

Quando ambos tiveram a certeza que ela dormia, Susan saiu da cama e a cobriu. Enxugando seus olhos ela respirou fundo e encarou Peter.

“O que diabos aconteceu com ela?”

“Do que você está falando? Foi você quem me chamou aqui”.

“Peter, ela acabou de ter uma crise de pânico, de terror ou sei lá o que”. Susan começou a andar de um lado para o outro. “Aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave com ela, ninguém fica daquele jeito com uma vida normal”.

Peter não queria dizer, essa história era de Sharon, ela deveria contar. Mas ele tinha medo de que ela desmoronasse de novo e ver a dor nos olhos dela novamente era de partir o coração. E ele percebeu o que o Detetive Sanchez falou no dia anterior, ela conseguia cativar as pessoas ao redor e se ele não tivesse cuidado ele seria mais um a querer protege-la. O aviso chegou um pouco tarde, Peter já tinha tomado a luta dela para si.

“Olhe, eu não sei os detalhes, você vai ter que questioná-la mais tarde, por enquanto eu só posso dizer o que me foi informado”. Ele respirou fundo e indicou a cadeira para ela sentar.

Peter começou a relatar desde o momento que conheceu Sharon no hospital e tudo sobre o problema de coração até o momento que ela acordou do coma. Susan ouvia tudo estupefata. A vida de Sharon parecia um filme de suspense e Susan não ficou surpresa que ela tivesse quebrado mais cedo.

A jovem psicóloga fez um pequeno juramento interior para ajudar Sharon da melhor forma possível, não seria fácil, mas elas conseguiriam. Olhando em direção a cama ela entendia o desespero da mulher mais velha, Susan não tinha certeza se teria a força para proteger sua família tão ferozmente a ponto de morrer, literalmente ou não.

  ** _..._ **

Andy suspirou mais uma vez e Rusty o encarou desconfortável. Eles estavam tomando o café da manhã e pretendiam ir para delegacia em alguns minutos. O assunto da noite anterior ainda não tinha se resolvido e o tenente não sabia o que fazer.

Deixar Rusty sair sozinho enquanto Stroh estava à solta provavelmente lhe daria outro ataque cardíaco, agora ele entendia o que Sharon passou anos antes e eles quis saber como ela conseguiu lidar com isso sem sucumbir. A falta dela era ainda mais latente agora.

“Eu vou terminar de me arrumar”. Rusty falou baixinho e saiu em direção ao quarto.

Desistindo de comer, Andy se levantou e arrumou a cozinha rapidamente. Ao vira-se para ir ao quarto e colocar os sapatos ele encarou a árvore de natal que eles tinham comprado quase um mês antes.

Andy tinha rido e perguntado a Sharon porque ela se apressou tanto esse ano, ela apenas sorriu e disse que queria tudo perfeito. E agora eles não teriam natal, pelo menos não ele, parecia errado de algum jeito. Andy olhava a árvore com pesar, sem enfeite, sem luzes. Apenas um lembrete que ela não estaria ali.

Às vezes ele tentava lembrar o que eles haviam falado antes dela ir para o escritório ou quando foi a última vez que disse a ela que a amava. Andy não lembrava se alguma vez perguntou se ela estava feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, não com todos os outros ao redor, mas apenas eles. Ele não sabia, os últimos meses era um borrão de choros, preocupações e idas ao hospital.

Saindo do devaneio Andy colocou tudo isso de lado, ele não podia fazer mais nada. Ela estava morta e longe dele agora, o único objetivo dele era pegar Stroh, garantir que Rusty teria uma vida para ser vivida e esperar o dia que se juntaria a ela novamente.

Apresando-se ele seguiu para o quarto e terminou de se aprontar, dez minutos depois os dois saíam pela porta. A árvore agora não estava totalmente nua, no centro dela havia um único anjo pendurado, ele era todo branco e segurava uma trombeta, porém o detalhe que chamou a atenção de Andy ao compra-lo foram os olhos verdes no objeto. E ele soube que se fechasse os olhos seria os olhos dela que ele veria envolto em uma luz branca.

**_Continua..._ **

* * *

_**Nota: Eu não entendo muito bem de depressão ou ataques de pânicos, então se estiver um absurdo me desculpem.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: A única que me pertence é Susan. A equipe maravilhosa de Major Crimes não são meus e sim de Duff e da TNT.

**_Capítulo 6_ **

Stroh suspirou enquanto a mulher em seus braços ressonava baixinho ela estava acordada e um pouco embriagada. Ele não podia negar que sentiria falta dela, mas a pobre mulher era apenas um meio para o fim. Ele precisava de uma distração enquanto estava em LA e esbarrou literalmente com essa mulher, Diane Dorsey. Ele havia se desculpado e oferecido para pagar o café que ela tinha derrubado no processo, se ele acreditasse no amor diria que o destino era a principal razão deles estarem juntos ali.

Entretanto, após uma conversa e risos trocados ele descobriu que ela trabalhava em uma das empresas de Hunt Sanford, ele não podia acreditar na sorte que teve.

"Ei, bonitão". Diane sussurrou. "Quem são aquelas pessoas?"

"Que pessoas?" Stroh estranhou o rumo que a conversa estava indo.

"A da sua lista".

Stroh sentou na cama rápido e a encarou surpreso e desconfiado. Diane parecia assustada com sua reação e não soube o que dizer, apenas o encarou e estudou sua reação.

"Vo-você mexeu nas minhas coisas?"

"Claro que não, você deixou cair e eu só devolvi para a bolsa, mas deu uma olhadinha. Desculpe, eu não queria deixá-lo chateado".

Stroh podia dizer que ela estava sendo sincera, mas a ideia de alguém ver sua pequena lista era perturbador e extremamente perigoso. Ele não podia cometer mais esse erro de precipitante, e ele agradeceu ao universo pelo fato de Diane ser totalmente desligada das notícias diárias.

"Não se preocupe, você só me deixou surpreso". Ele tentou sorriu e viu que ela relaxou, isso foi o suficiente para ele continuar com a farsa. "É uma lista de amigos que me ajudaram no passado, eu só estou correndo o país para agradecer a eles".

"Sério? Você é tão gentil e generoso, Brad". Diane se jogou em seus braços novamente, ela estava encantada de ter conhecido esse homem e não via a hora de apresentá-lo a sua filha.

Stroh tinha o mesmo pensamento, ele precisava aguentar essa mulher carente até o momento que ela apresentasse sua filha para ele. Philip vinha sonhando com a menina nas últimas noites, ele havia visto uma fotografia dela e ficou surpreso ao ver a diferença entre mãe e filha. Ao contrário de Diane que era uma linda morena na casa dos 40 ou mais, a jovem era uma loira deslumbrante que não parecia ter mais que 20. Ele já podia sentir as mãos ao redor do pescoço dela.

Depois de alguns minutos a mulher adormeceu e ele aproveitou para rever a lista:

  1. **_~~Sharon Raydor~~_**
  2. Rusty Beck
  3. **_~~Emma Rios~~_**
  4. Brenda Leigh Jonhson
  5. Hunt Sanford
  6. Gwendolyn Stroh
  7. **_~~Jim Bechtel~~_**
  8. **_~~Sarah Pérignon~~_**
  9. **_~~Lynn Carter~~_**



Pegando a caneta ele adicionou mais um nome e guardou a lista na carteira e longe de olhos curiosos.

  1. Claire Dorsey



Agora um pouco mais tranquilo ele precisava arquitetar um plano para fazer tudo o que precisava nessa cidade e depois fugir o mais rápido possível. Ele só tinha que descobrir um modo de contornar a segurança de Rusty.

**_..._ **

Sharon abriu os olhos lentamente, ela estava letárgica e com uma pequena dor de cabeça. Ela segurou o gemido de dor quando se mudou muito rápido na cama. Ela estava um pouco confusa de como chegou ali, mas aos poucos a memória de todo o choro voltou para ela.

Cautelosamente ela olhou ao redor e suspirou quando viu que Susan e Peter ainda estavam lá. A psicóloga foi a primeira que a viu, ela parecia um pouco abatida e Sharon queria saber se era por causa dela.

"Ei, Sharon". Susan se aproximou e encheu um copo com água da jarra ao lado da cama. "Aqui, beba um pouco".

"Obrigada". A voz dela era rouca e ela se encolheu um pouco ao imaginar que ela deveria estar com a aparência deplorável.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Sharon sorriu um pouco pela tentativa dela de começar uma conversa sem ser estranha.

"Como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado".

"Oh.. isso se chama acumulo de emoções. Bem mais pesado que um caminhão".

"Susan, eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas acho que esse não é o momento certo para esse papo de psicologia".

"Você tem certeza? Pois acredito que o que aconteceu horas atrás foi porque você não quis falar com ninguém".

"Ninguém precisava ouvi minhas divagações, e eu estava bem em resolver tudo".

"Não foi o que eu vi".

"O que você quer de mim? Quer que eu diga que não consigo lidar com tudo isso?" Sharon se irritou e encarou a mulher desafiante.

"Sharon, você é uma mulher forte, mas sei que precisa de ajuda. Eu estou aqui para isso".

"Eu não preciso da sua pena, Susan". Sharon se sentou rapidamente e se arrependeu quando a visão nublou um pouco.  _Maldito sedativo._

"Eu nunca disse que tenho pena de você, até porque você nunca me contou o que aconteceu com você. Você está aqui há algumas semanas e nunca vi ninguém visita-la, você nunca falou sobre ter pessoas importantes na sua vida. E eu posso ver que você é ou já foi casada pelo tique de estar sempre tocando em seu dedo anelar".

"Como é que..." Sharon suspirou e olhou para o outro lado da sala, foi só então que percebeu que Peter havia saído deixando as duas sozinhas.

"Esse é meu trabalho, Sharon. Eu não quero oprimi-la ou tentar provar que você é incapaz. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la. Por favor me deixe fazer isso".

"Eu não consigo". As lágrimas voltaram para os olhos da Comandante com uma rapidez que a assustou.

"É disso que você tem medo?"

"Porque você insiste em saber do que eu tenho medo?"

"É o modo mais fácil de resolver o problema, eu prometo que estarei aqui para você. Só basta dizer, Sharon. Só diga". Susan implorou e esperou que surtisse efeito.

Sharon a encarou impotente, ela queria confiar nessa mulher, mas era tão difícil para ela. Em sua experiência confiar nas pessoas sempre a machucou, ela teve que aprender muito cedo a se virar sozinha e resolver tudo sem ajuda. Sharon Raydor era a pessoa que sempre estava a frente de qualquer problema, era a ela que as pessoas iam quando precisavam de alguma coisa. Ela nunca viu uma mão estendida em sua direção e as poucas pessoas que a ofereceram esse tipo de confiança, ela recusou.

"Eu... eu tenho muitos medos, Susan. Mais medo do que eu gostaria de ter". Ela começou e resolveu mandar tudo pelos ares. "Mas meu pior medo é perder o controle. O controle das minhas emoções, da minha carreira e da minha vida. E agora é como se eu tivesse perdido tudo".

Susan respirou aliviada ao perceber que esse era o primeiro passo para a cura da mulher em sua frente. Agora Sharon deixou as lágrimas rolar, mas sem o desespero do dia anterior.

"Ok.. isso é um começo". Ela sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Sharon na cama. "Você pode estar se sentindo assim agora, mas não é de todo verdade. Você está sobrecarregada, eu entendo. Você não precisa me dizer tudo de uma vez".

"Eu não sei por onde começar". Ela sussurrou e respirou fundo.

"Que tal você tentar me dizer onde todo esse sentimento de impotência começou? Quando você achou que não estava no controle?"

"Como você deve saber eu sou Comandante da LAPD". Sharon a encarou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você não me disse..." Susan tentou argumentar, mas desistiu ao olhar para Sharon.

"Querida, eu sei que você precisa fazer perguntas antes de realmente ajudar alguém. E Peter deve ter dito alguma coisa ontem". Sharon sorriu um pouco, ela estava começando a se sentir melhor em finalmente falar sobre isso.

"Culpada, mas só sei um pouco. E pelo que ele me falou.." Ela suspirou e encarou Sharon. "Esse último acontecimento é só a ponta do Iceberg".

"Você está certa". Sharon se acomodou melhor nos travesseiros. "Vai ser um pouco longo".

"Eu gosto de histórias". Susan sorriu abertamente agora.

"Ok.. Meses atrás prendemos um homem fanático pelo nazismo. Como um nazista ele cometeu vários crimes e felizmente conseguimos prendê-lo e evitar mais mortes. Porém, as coisas começaram a dar errado no dia do julgamento. Ele abriu fogo dentro do tribunal, atirou em cinco pessoas e matou quatro antes que eu atirasse três vezes nele".

"Você o matou?"

"Sim, horas na cirurgia e ele morreu na mesa. Ele matou meu chefe, o advogado dele e o promotor. Matou um policial e quase matou nosso psicólogo forense".

"O que você sentiu?"

"Nada, esse foi o problema. Durante dias eu não senti nada, eu havia tirado uma vida e não sentia nada".

"E isso foi um problema porque?"

"Eu fiquei tão preocupada em não está preocupada que não percebi uma pista que estava bem na nossa frente. Isso teria custado mais vidas. Inclusive das pessoas que eu me importo imensamente".

"Oh..."

"Isso não é nem metade do que aconteceu desse momento para cá, Susan". Sharon olhou a mulher na sua frente e estava indecisa se valeria a pena dividir essa carga com ela.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Sharon". O encorajamento foi o suficiente para ela continuar.

"Logo depois o Tenente Flynn, que é meu marido agora". Ela sorriu quando a palavra saiu de sua boca, era como se fosse um sonho realizado, mas seu sorriso foi substituído por uma pequena carranca . "Ele teve um ataque cardíaco no escritório e.." Ela hesitou mais uma vez.

"Sharon, eu prometi lhe ouvir. E é isso que farei".

"Ok". Sharon respirou fundo e tomou outro gole de água. Ela teria que arriscar, manter tudo para si não pareceu funcionar.

**_..._ **

Will Pope era um homem que tomava as decisões difíceis em sua linha de trabalho, mas ele sabia que nem sempre eram boas decisões, às vezes ele tomava decisões precipitadas e sempre conseguia colocar a culpa em alguém menor. Porém dessa vez ele estaria sozinho, ninguém a culpar a não ser ele, mas o desespero em colocar Stroh na cadeia falou mais alto.

Ter a oportunidade de capturar um serial killer famoso faria sua carreira alavancar ainda mais e ele finalmente conseguiria se candidatar a prefeito. Seria um feito e tanto, ele deixaria seus filhos orgulhosos. Contudo cada vez que pensava nisso lembrava do que teve que fazer, ele ainda podia ouvir a voz embargada de Sharon pedindo para cancelar qualquer estratégia que eles teriam, ela estava doente. Ele ainda lembrava das palavras dela:  _"Não tenho mais tempo, Chefe. Quero estar com minha família"._

Pope não era um homem bom em ouvir, ele preferia tomar o comando e agir, muitas vezes sem prestar atenção nos sentimentos alheios. Isso o levou a uma vida de solidão, sem amigos ou família para apoia-lo. Ele podia contar nos dedos aqueles que ouviria seu lado da história e o ajudaria. O número de um deles estava brilhando em sua tela de telefone, ele só precisava apertar ligar e sua carga aliviaria.

Tomando coragem ele discou e colocou o aparelho na orelha, seu coração batia furiosamente. Ele pensou em desligar antes que a ligação completasse.

_"Alô?"_  A voz do outro lado encheu seu ouvido e ele sentiu a respiração sair de seu corpo.

"Ei, sentiu minha falta?"

_"Will"._  Um suspirou foi ouvido  _"Não tanto como você esperaria"._

"Desculpe.."

_"Pelo o quê?"_

"Aparentemente tudo".

_"Will, por que você está me ligando?"_

"Preciso de um ouvido amigo".

_"Eu sou um amigo agora?"_

"Sempre foi".

_"Você tem um jeito engraçado de mostrar isso"_. A pessoa do outro lado respirou fundo.  _"O que aconteceu?"_

"Lembra de Sharon Raydor?"

_"A que morreu quase um mês atrás?"_

"Essa mesmo.." Pope passou a mão pela careca antes de se acomodar na cadeira. "Ela não está totalmente morta".

_"O QUE.."_

"Me escute, eu preciso que você me ouça até o final".

_"Will, espero que isso valha a pena ou pode esquecer que existo"._

"Combinado". Ele afirmou e começou seu relato, ele pediu a Deus que o telefone não ficasse mudo.

**_..._ **

Provenza estava passando mais uma vez pelas finanças de Stroh e sem lugar para ir, os bandidos estavam calmos por enquanto e eles não tivera nenhum caso ultimamente. Mason parecia colaborar também e estava dando tempo para eles pegarem Stroh.

Toda a equipe estava exausta emocionalmente, o natal era em dois dias e a realidade da data estava deixando todo mundo um pouco deprimido, mas eles precisavam seguir com o trabalho e deixar Sharon orgulhosa.

"Alguém conseguiu encontrar alguma coisa importante?"

"Ainda trabalhando nisso". A voz de Cami viajou pela sala de assassinato e os outros apenas afirmaram.

"Conseguimos descobrir quem é a mãe de Stroh?" Andy comentou ao lembrar que não sabiam quem era ela.

"Ainda acho difícil acreditar que ele tem uma mãe". Julio bufou com um sorriso debochado.

"O capeta tinha que encontrar alguém para copular, não acha, Julio?" Nolan falou e sorriu abertamente. Amy revirou os olhos, mas achou um pouco engraçado.

De repente Tao pulou da cadeira e apontou para a tela de seu computador. Ele parecia feliz.

"Aqui, encontrei"

"O que encontrou?" Provenza foi o primeiro a chegar na mesa dele.

"Oh.. só temos um pequeno problema". Ele falou enquanto suspirava. "Eu não consigo encontrar o número do seguro social".

"Pelo amor de Deus, Tao. Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Rick falou comigo ontem, ele estava preocupado e queria saber como poderia ajudar". Tao começou. "Eu disse que não podia envolve-lo, mas ele rebateu que tinha uma ideia".

"Sim, ele disse que poderia descobre o IP de quem pesquisou os nomes das vítimas de Stroh, principalmente aquelas que foram acidentais". Rusty falou enquanto entrava na sala de assassinato e se aproximava do grupo.

"Ele disse que falou com o chefe e o chefe resolveu. Então ele me mandou um IP de Nepal. Enfim... apareceu vários nomes, mas um me chamou a atenção: Gwendolyn".

"Você acha que ela era.." Andy tentou acompanhar o que Tao explicava.

"Não só acho, mas olhem isso. Gwendolyn Stroh, extremamente rica viveu até meados de 92. Então... puff.. sumiu". Tao o interrompeu

"Sem seguro social, sem identidade.. Nada?" Amy questionou.

"Nada".

"O que temos sobre ela antes de 92?" Amy insistiu.

"Não muito".

"Oh Deus... quando eu acho que tudo está indo se resolver". Provenza suspirou frustrado.

Mason entrou na sala de assassinato e pediu uma atualização, ele precisava que o caso de Emma Rios fosse fechado. Tao o explicou rapidamente o que aconteceu.

"Então não podemos acessar esse número, a aplicação da lei não teria acesso".

"Por que não?" Cami perguntou intrigada.

"Mesmo quando você muda de nome e de seguro social esses dados são cruzados. A não ser que fosse secreto" Tao explicou.

"Então você está dizendo que ela entrou na proteção a testemunha?" Buzz comentou e encarou Julio. Isso seria uma boa informação para repassar a Sharon.

"Exato".

"E como iremos ter acesso a isso?" Nolan encarou os outros.

"Isso seria com o Chefe Mason". Amy encarou o chefe o desafiando a tomar alguma atitude.

"Eu vou fazer alguns telefonemas". Ele falou relutante e saiu da sala.

A equipe viu Mason saindo e sorriram satisfeitos, parecia que tudo estava se movendo na direção certa, eles só precisavam serem pacientes. Porém a questão principal era:  _O que Stroh queria? Por que voltar?_

**_..._ **

Diane acenou para Philip e entrou no escritório, ela estava feliz em ter encontrado uma pessoa que a entendia e isso a deixava brilhante. Na noite passada quando foram no restaurante novo, que havia aberto perto de sua casa, ela não conseguiu conter a emoção e falou sem parar. Mas Philip pareceu não se importar, eles passaram algumas horas lá sendo bem atendidos por um jovem e simpático garçom, Gus, como ele se apresentou. Ela não via a hora de retornar.

Deixando as lembranças de lado, ela entrou na sala onde ficava sua mesa de trabalho e sorriu para seu chefe, Hunt estava na empresa hoje e seria sua função deixa-lo feliz. E de repente ela lembrou da lista de Philip, ela tinha a impressão que o nome do chefe estava lá, mas não tinha certeza. Estava escuro e ela estava um pouco bêbeda. Dando de ombros ela voltou ao trabalho alheia ao seu amante tirando foto do prédio e dos funcionários.

**_..._ **

Era hora do almoço quando Buzz recebeu uma mensagem, seu coração gelou e ele arregalou os olhos. Olhando ao redor da sala ele encarou Julio e fez um pequeno sinal para eles irem até a sala de descanso, ele deu graças a Deus que todos pareciam concentrados no próprio trabalho.

"O que foi?" Julio perguntou assim que passaram pela porta.

"Recebi uma mensagem do Dr. Torres".

"E o que diz?"

"Eu não sei, eu não li". Buzz estava tremendo e com medo de que fosse péssimas notícias, Julio entendia e estava sentindo a mesma coisa, mas não ficaria ali ansioso.

"Me dê isso" Ele respirou fundo e abriu a caixa de mensagem.

_'Buzz, ontem nossa carga valiosa sofreu um abalo. Acredito que as emoções foram muitas e a barragem se rompeu. Foi assustador. Mas tudo está bem agora. Só se apresse, a carga precisa ser transportada para casa onde é realmente seguro'_.

Julio e Buzz se entreolharam e suspiraram aliviados, aparentemente ela teve um pequeno abalo emocional por causa da saudade. Eles a entendiam e esperavam ansiosos para o reencontro.

Julio resolveu responder de forma simples, para evitar suspeitas. Ou quase.

_'Peter, acredito que nossa carga esteja em boas mãos. Prometemos que em breve tudo estará preparado para o retorno seguro da carga. A carga sempre estará em nossos pensamentos'._

Apertando em enviar Julio encarou Buzz e eles puderam respirar mais tranquilamente, agora era preciso trabalhar com mais vigor para trazê-la de volta. Com isso, em mente eles retornaram para suas mesas.

**_._ **

Rusty viu Julio e Buzz voltarem mais relaxados da sala de descanso e quis saber o que escondiam, em um momento Buzz pareceu aterrorizado e logo em seguida era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Curioso ele se levantou e foi em direção ao oficial atrás de informação, mas ao avistar Gus entrando com uma panela na mão ele mudou de direção.

"Ei, o que faz aqui?"

"Desculpe, eu ia avisar, mas queria fazer uma surpresa" Gus sorriu um pouco.

"Bem.. estou surpreso". O sorriso de Rusty era apertado e ele não pareceu feliz, mas suspirou e deu de ombros. "Mas eu poderia usar um pouco de distração".

"Se você diz, eu fiz um enso..." Gus começou, mas sua voz morreu aos poucos quando ele encarava a foto no quadro branco. "Esse é.. esse é Stroh?"

Todos viraram em direção a ele, Provenza sentiu que essa seria a pista que os ajudaria a desvendar tudo isso.

"Sim, porque? O que você sabe?" Andy se aproximou dele esperançoso.

"Ele.. ele jantou noite passada no meu restaurante. Eu os servi".

"Você o viu? Espere aí.. o que você quer dizer com OS serviu?" Provenza o questionou quase vibrando.

"Sim, ele jantou com uma mulher".

"Uma mulher? Oh Deus.. como era essa mulher?" Amy questionou um pouco receosa.

"Ela tinha os cabelos pretos, por volta dos 40 quase 50 anos. Era bonita e bem cuidada. Era simpática e parecia muito.."

"Muito?" Cami o encorajou.

"Apaixonada?" Gus parecia nervoso. "Eu não sei, ela parecia estar feliz com ele e não sei se ela sabe quem ele é realmente".

"Você lembra do nome dela?"

"Não, e eles pagaram em dinheiro, sem qualquer identificação".

"E as câmeras? Tem câmeras no restaurante?" Buzz questionou já de frente para seu computador.

"Sim, temos uma na recepção".

"Ótimo, estamos perto, pessoal". Provenza falou e sorriu. "Estamos perto".

Andy e Provenza se entreolharam e sorriram, era a primeira vez que eles conseguiam ver a luz no fim do túnel. Eles precisavam se forcar e acompanhar cada pista do modo que Sharon faria, eles eram os melhores que a LAPD tinha, era isso que Sharon sempre falava, e os dois tenentes estavam mais que dispostos em provar isso.

_**Continua...** _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertence e sim a Duff e a TNT.

**_Capítulo 7_ **

Horas haviam se passado e agora Susan estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca meia aberta enquanto Sharon terminava seu relato. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir só com a amostra do que essa mulher passou. E ela estava ainda mais admirada com a força de Sharon e assustada em ver que ela passou por tanto sem ter qualquer ajuda.

“Ok.. deixe eu ver se eu entendi”. Susan respirou fundo e tentou organizar seus pensamentos. “Tudo começou por que você abateu um nazista depois que ele matou várias pessoas num tribunal, incluindo seu chefe. Ou seja, você teve uma perda pessoal nisso tudo. Logo em seguida um de seus tenentes, que era seu namorado e agora marido, teve um ataque cardíaco no escritório. No final vocês descobriram que foi tudo por causa do estresse. O que eu entendo! É difícil resolver casos extremamente perigosos enquanto procuram uma casa e tentam ser felizes”.

“Você não faz ideia”. Sussurrou Sharon.

“Então no meio de um caso você teve que se colocar em risco para conseguir prender um bandido e isso envolveu você levando um soco bem no meio do interrogatório. E se não bastasse você teve que investigar um pedófilo no caso seguinte”.

“Um dos piores casos que peguei”. Sharon suspirou infeliz.

“Como diabos você conseguiu superar isso sem ajuda?”

“Eu não consegui, só tentei esquecer. Era mais fácil fingir que nada disso aconteceu do que realmente tentar entender o porquê de, como humanos, sermos tão perversos”.

“Nem me fale” Susan suspirou. “Mas voltando para os eventos: Você se viu numa situação em que um de seus Chefes revela que você estava concorrendo ao posto do seu falecido chefe. Como se não bastasse toda a pressão envolvida durante os casos e sua preocupação com o Tenente Flynn”. A psicóloga pareceu transtornada. “Ah.. e não esquecemos do seu filho Rusty, porque você já sabia que Stroh estava de volta. Como você conseguiu esconder todo esse turbilhão de emoções? Principalmente depois que você foi pedida em casamento?”

“Eu não sei, eu passava noites insones e na manhã seguinte eu só enterrava tudo e seguia em frente”. Sharon deu de ombros e lembrou as vezes que acordava com falta de ar ou simplesmente sem conseguir se mexer.

“Ok.. e só para adicionar um pouco mais de adrenalina vocês tiveram que enfrentar um ex-soldado vingativo que não só explodiu você e sua equipe uma vez, mas três vezes”. Susan ainda estava querendo entender como alguém podia ter uma vida tão agitada e resistir por tanto tempo. “E a última bomba quase foi fatal, todo seu andar foi destruído, mas vocês conseguiram fugir”.

“Sim, mas foi por pouco. Talvez se eu tivesse percebido antes nosso andar estaria inteiro”.

“Sharon, você se cobra demais”. Susan a encarou surpresa. “Você não só descobriu a tempo como salvou todos de morrer. E não esquecemos da promoção que você conseguiu. Mais do que merecida a propósito, e você sabe o que? Agora entendo o que Peter falou em relação ao Chefe Pope, ele é um grande idiota. Principalmente em não ter te promovido antes”.

“Bem.. eu sou um pouco suspeita em falar alguma coisa”. Sharon sorriu um pouco.

“Então isso tudo se acumulou”. Susan falou pensativa. “Foi por isso que ficou tão sensível por causa do caso dos três meninos que sumiram durante uma excursão da escola?”

“Acho que sim, logo depois do caso das bombas eu tive crises pulmonar por causa da exposição aos destroços da bomba e toda a fumaça e poeira. E se não bastasse logo depois eu fiquei doente. Você lembra da epidemia da gripe?”

“Oh, sim. Diversos pacientes ficaram piores por causa desse vírus”.

“Pois bem, eu e alguns da minha equipe ficamos doentes. Eu tive que ficar em casa, o que foi um pouco sufocante, eu passei duas semanas presa no condomínio com Andy e Rusty pairando sobre mim”.

“Mas isso não é tão ruim, isso prova o quanto eles te amam”.

“Eu sei, Susan. Mas eu estava muito sobrecarregada, eu estava preocupada com a segurança de Rusty, com meu casamento com Andy. Em sobre como ficaria nosso trabalho quando o Chefe Mason assumisse, eu estava duvidando da minha capacidade como chefe e principalmente como pessoa. Eu ainda tinha pesadelos com Dwayne, eu tinha e ainda tenho medo de que irei me acostumar com essas atrocidades e não me importar mais”.

“Oh.. diminua, Sharon” Susan a encarou preocupada. Mas percebeu que a Comandante precisava desse desabafo. “Você percebe que essa preocupação é a prova que você se importa? Sharon, você é uma mulher forte, independente e que se importa com todos a sua volta. Porém você possui um defeito, você é controladora. De algum modo você acredita que deve fazer tudo sozinha e que só você pode resolver tudo”.

“Mas Susan, eu..”

“Não, Sharon”. Susan a interrompeu, agora mais confiante em ajuda-la. “Você tem que entender que não está mais sozinha. Você conseguiu criar seus filhos e protege-los. Eles são pessoas maravilhosa, foi isso que você falou. Você tem um marido que a ama incondicionalmente, que está a sua disposição quando você pedir ajuda. Sua equipe a adora e eu sei disso porque Peter falou que dois deles vieram aqui, ele disse que podia ver o amor nos olhos deles. Você tem pessoas que a admiram e dariam a própria vida para salvá-la”.

“E que me odiarão quando descobrirem que estou viva. Você percebe o baque que será quando eles me verem viva e bem?” Desespero começou a tomar o tom de voz dela. Ela ficou inquieta e Susan viu o medo encher os olhos verdes.

“Odiar é uma palavra forte, eu acredito que eles possam ficar chateados. Mas pense no lado bom, isso será uma segunda chance para vocês”.

“Isso pode dar incrivelmente errado. Quando eu descobri sobre o problema no meu coração eu quase destruir minha família, e eu digo todos. Eles ficaram preocupados e ansiosos, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas então eu tive um colapso no escritório e foi como se eu fosse a própria bomba a explodir, isso era muito frustrante”.

“Por que?”

“Porque era como se eu não conseguisse fazer nada sozinha mais. Sempre tinha alguém querendo fazer por mim”.

“Eu acredito que você lutou contra isso?”

“Você pode apostar que sim”. Ela sorriu, mas lentamente o sorriso morreu, principalmente quando ela lembrou dos planos que fez para depois que morresse. Ela sabia que estava começando a desistir, mas precisava fazer arranjos para que todos ficassem bem. E agora tudo o que ela queria era está em casa e ter mais uma chance.

“O que mais você fez? O que a deixou no controle novamente?” Susan a questionou lendo nas entrelinhas que ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Surpresa encheu as feições de Sharon, ela não gostava quando alguém conseguia a ler tão bem. Até agora quem tinha essa habilidade era Andy, os demais apenas tentavam, e ver Susan conseguindo isso tão fácil só provou o quanto vulnerável ela estava.

Relutante ela respirou fundo e resolveu dar um salto de fé e deixar que essa jovem em sua frente a ajudasse.

“Eu..” Ela travou e fechou os olhos enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem. “Susan, como você pode perceber eu ainda estou relutante com tudo isso, mas quero superar isso. Quero deixar todo esse medo atrás de mim, quero tirar essa tristeza que pesa tanto em meus ombros e coração. Eu.. eu posso confiar em você?”

A psicóloga a encarou surpresa e honrada em ter sua confiança, ela pretendia fazer o possível para que Sharon seguisse em frente.

“Você pode confiar em mim, Sharon. Eu não menti quando disse que estava mais que disposta em ajuda-la”.

“Certo, só me diga.. como psicóloga, o que eu tenho? Por que eu sinto como se alguém estivesse com o controle dos meus sentimentos. Às vezes eu acordava no meio da noite com uma dor no coração, não física, mas como se alguém estivesse apertando meu coração. A vontade de chorar era tão grande que eu tinha que ir ao banheiro para abafar os soluços que tomavam meu corpo e..” Sharon tentou conter o choro, mas foi em vão, lágrimas inundaram seu rosto e ela se deixou levar pela dor e confusão que sentia.

Susan se aproximou dela e pegou em suas mãos, ela sabia que isso seria mais apreciado que um abraço, ela não precisava de alguém a sufocando, apenas um ouvido amigo para ouvir suas queixas. Aos poucos ela voltou a si e sussurrou um pedido de desculpa totalmente desnecessário para Susan.

“Você está bem?”

“Só um pouco envergonhada”.

“Não fique, chorar é normal”.

“Mas não do jeito que venho chorando”. Ela falou um pouco exasperada. “Eu acho que chorei até da queda da bicicleta que dei aos 4 anos, pelo amor de Deus, eu pareço um poço sem fundo de lágrimas”.

“Você está deprimida, Sharon”. Susan resolveu falar logo, depressão era um grande elefante branco na sala. Ninguém gostava de ouvir que estava depressiva, mas era preciso aceitar isso para poder seguir a vida.

“Eu não estou com depressão”.

“Você está no início dela. Sharon você passou todos esses meses escondendo como se sentia por não querer que as pessoas que você amava se machucassem. Você enterrou sua tristeza, mesmo que estivesse lhe consumido, pelo bem dos outros”.

“E como isso pode ser depressão?”

“Você estava afastando as pessoas, mesmo que elas não percebessem. Você estava evitando compartilhar seus pensamentos e sentimentos com eles”. Susan começou a pequena lista para provar seu ponto de vista. “Você está chorando sem um motivo aparente, está sobrecarregada, triste, frustrada, infeliz e achando que os sentimentos dos outros é sua culpa. Você mesmo disse a seu marido que preferia ter morrido na ambulância quando teve o primeiro colapso”. A psicóloga conseguiu manter a voz baixa e firme, apresentando os fatos a Sharon e tentando não a acusar de nada, até porque ela não tinha culpa. “Você ainda acha isso? Ainda acha que sua família e amigos ficariam melhores sem você?”

“Eu.. eu não sei”. Sharon só tinha os relatos de Buzz e Julio e pelo que eles falaram todos pareciam ainda perdidos sem ela lá. Mesmo após semanas de ausência.

“Sharon, você passou por várias situações traumáticas ao longo desses meses, e pelo que você me relatou, sua vida parece uma montanha russa de emoções ao longo dos anos”.

“Com certeza não foi o que eu imaginei”. O sorriso cansado dela a fez se sentir melhor.

“E você trocaria tudo isso? Se fosse dado duas opções a você: a primeira era continuar como estava, com sua antiga vida antes de se tornar chefe da Major Crimes e a segunda era reviver tudo isso novamente. Qual delas você escolheria?”

“A segunda”. O tom dela era sem hesitação, ela não pensaria duas vezes em reviver tudo de novo.

“Porque? Semanas atrás você achava que era um fardo para sua família, que sua doença iria obriga-los a parar suas vidas para cuidar de você. Como você reviveria tudo isso?”

“Porque eu estava feliz”. Ela sussurrou e percebeu pela primeira vez que queria dizer isso. Ela havia falado várias vezes isso ao longo dos meses, e o dia que Rusty mostrou o diploma ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz, mesmo que o sentimento tivesse sumido horas depois.

“Viu, é isso que eu quero que você veja, Sharon. Você estava feliz”.

"Então por que eu não consigo sentir isso? Porque eu não consigo ser feliz por completo”.

“Porque você tem medo de se machucar. Mas você não vai, Sharon. Andy a ama, você disso isso. Seus filhos estão bem e seguros e com futuros brilhantes pela frente, e isso inclui a esperança que eu tenho que Stroh será preso”. Susan falava tudo com tanta simplicidade que era fácil para Sharon enxerga o que ela queria dizer e mesmo com poucas informações a jovem mulher parecia conhecê-la por toda vida. “Você está em um casamento feliz onde respeito é a palavra-chave, você tem um emprego onde todos te amam e te admiram. Você foi promovida”.

De repente Sharon encarou Susan e sorriu, ela parecia ter entendido alguma coisa e a psicóloga pode ver os olhos dela recuperando um pouco de alegria. Sharon ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, mas talvez esse fosse o grande passo para sua recuperação.

“É isso que você acha, não é?”

“O que?”

“Que eu fiquei sobrecarregada com tudo isso?”

“Com tudo o que você conquistou?” Susan sorriu e encarou a mulher em sua frente com respeito. Ela sabia que aprenderia muito com ela. “Você finalmente conseguiu tudo o que sempre quis, Sharon, e ainda assim você não estava preparada e isso foi demais para você. Mas agora você pode pensar melhor, eu estarei aqui sempre que precisar”

“Agora eu sei” Sharon sorriu e respirou fundo. “Mas você tem certeza que isso que eu tenho é começo de depressão?”

“Tenho, que tal eu explicar a você o que é? Eu garanto que não é um bicho papão”.

“Eu estou confiando em você” Ela falou séria e Susan afirmou. “Mas antes de qualquer coisa.. eu preciso comer alguma coisa. Estou morrendo de fome”.

Susan não pode deixar de sorrir abertamente ao ver que a conversa a deixou com bom humor, essa trajetória não seria fácil e a psicóloga sabia que recaídas aconteceriam, mas isso era um começo.

“Eu vou chamar Michaela, nós duas precisamos de comida”. Saindo da sala Susan se sentiu um pouco melhor pela Comandante.

Sharon respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, ela estava feliz em ter tido essa conversa com Susan, mesmo achando difícil acreditar estar com depressão, mesmo que no início. Entretanto, tudo o que Susan falou era verdade, ela era feliz antes e precisava ser agora também. E mesmo que tudo parecesse impossível, ela iria lutar. Sharon Raydor, agora Sharon Flynn, nunca correu de uma luta e essa ela lutaria até o fim.

**_..._ **

Clarie revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia a mãe divagar sobre o novo namorado. Aparentemente ela havia encontrado sua alma gêmea pela sexta vez. A jovem já havia ouvido essas histórias tantas vezes que nem se surpreendia mais.

Porém, a jovem ficava preocupada ao ver toda essa empolgação da mãe, ela sabia que a mulher não queria ficar sozinha, principalmente depois de ficar viúva tão jovem. Entretanto cada vez que Diane encontrava uma pessoa sempre acabava com o coração partido.

“Ok, mãe. Você pode me apresentar esse Brad em outro momento”. Ela tentou ser delicada, mas já estava atrasada e precisava ir. “Claro que irei, mas preciso ir agora. (..) Sim, o Mateo estará lá e irei conhecer alguns amigos dele da faculdade. (..) Eu tomarei cuidado, te amo. Tchau!”

Suspirando aliviada, Clarie correu para o quarto para terminar de se arrumar e dez minutos depois ela saiu pela porta para ir ao encontro do namorado.

Foi depois das três da tarde que eles finalmente conseguiram se juntarem num restaurante no centro da cidade, era um local bem descontraído e jovial. A comida parecia ser boa e não tão cara, ao fundo uma banda tocava e ela estava feliz em ter ido e esquecido um pouco do turbilhão do trabalho.

“Clar em que mundo você está?” Perguntou Mateo com um sorriso e um pouco curioso depois de chamá-la três vezes.

“Desculpe, é só que minha mãe.. ela arrumou um novo namorado e não estou ansiosa para recolher o coração partido, de novo”.

“Oh.. você parece fazer muito isso”. Rusty, que tinha se juntado a turma, sorriu em apoio. Essa era a vida dele antes de conhecer a Capitã Raydor. Sua mãe biológica tinha o coração partido mais vezes do que ele conseguia juntar. E ele estava agradecido de ter tido Sharon, eventualmente, como sua mãe e seu exemplo.

Agora ele meio que vagava pelos dias, ainda tentando se acostumar com sua ausência. Esse era um dos motivos de estar nesse restaurante, mesmo com os seguranças cobrindo a entrada do estabelecimento e a saída de emergência.

Rusty estava feliz em finalmente pode provar que estava preparado para viver sua vida mesmo com Stroh à espreita e depois de passar toda a manhã conversando com Provenza e convencendo Andy que ele conseguia, os dois tenentes permitiram que ele saísse de suas vistas com a condição de levar seu detalhe de segurança. Ele não queria, mas era isso ou ficar preso na delegacia... a escolha não foi tão difícil.

Agora ele conseguiu encontrar os colegas da faculdade e finalmente conhecer a namorada de Mateo, o outro jovem não conseguia parar de falar nela e ele ficou curioso. A menina era muito bonita e simpática. Ele ficou feliz em tê-la conhecido, principalmente agora que tinha terminado seu relacionamento com Gus e estava em luto por Sharon, novos amigos o ajudaria a se recuperar.

“Você parece entender isso também, Rusty”. Clarie falou com um sorriso e o tirou de seu devaneio.

"Um pouco, minha mãe biológica também se apoiava em mim quando seus namorados terminavam”.

Clarie o encarou surpresa quando ele especificou e Rusty sorriu a posição educada dela em não questionar, mas ela parecia muito curiosa. Ele ainda não gostava de falar sobre seu passado, mas agora era um pouco mais fácil.

“Eu tenho duas mães, tinha na verdade”. Ele respirou fundo e segurou as lágrimas. “Minha mãe biológica teve diversos namorados, mas foi piorando ao longo dos anos e ela se envolveu em coisas realmente ruins, ela me abandonou e eu fui parar no sistema. Foi quando conheci minha mãe adotiva, eu não gostei muito dela no início, mas ela se tornou meu tudo”.

“Você teve sorte de encontrá-la então”. Clarie sorriu.

"Com certeza, mas ela.. morreu há algumas semanas”. Ele deu de ombros e tentou mostrar que estava superando. Mesmo que essa fosse a maior das mentiras.

“Oh... eu sinto muito, Rusty”.

“Tudo bem, nós conseguiremos seguir em frente. Só que ainda dói”.

“Eu posso entender, perdi meu pai há anos atrás, mas eu era muito jovem e não lembro muito. Porém ainda sinto saudades”. Clarie falou e sorriu para Mateo que pegou em sua mão em solidariedade.

O silêncio se perpetuou por alguns segundos antes que Tracy, uma das meninas que se juntou ao grupo, começasse a falar de uma banda nova e todo o assunto triste foi deixado de lado. Entretanto Clarie e Rusty sorriram um para o outro ao perceberem que a amizade entre si cresceria rapidamente.

Contudo nenhum dos dois estavam conscientes de como suas vidas ficariam entrelaçadas pelo destino e pelas mãos de Philip Stroh.

_**Continua...** _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sharon e Andy não me pertencem infelizmente. E sim a Duff.

**_Capítulo 8_ **

****

Sharon estava em sua sessão de fisioterapia quando Melaine perguntou se ela queria caminhar novamente pelos corredores. A Comandante ficou em dúvida, mas precisava se exercitar um pouco e ficar trancada no quarto não era opção.

Depois da conversa com Susan há dois dias, Sharon estava bem melhor. Foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros, ela ainda estava preocupada e sentia um medo do que estava por vim. Porém agora ela sabia que tinha alguém que a ajudaria sem julgar.

Assim que saiu pela porta, Sharon sentiu ter entrado num filme de natal, todo o andar estava agitado, pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo e com grandes sorrisos nos rostos. Enfeite estava espalhado e ela podia sentir o cheiro dos cookies vindo do balcão da recepção. Ela sorriu ao ser tomada pelo sentimento de nostalgia, seu senso de ocasião começou a se aflorar e ela quis ter alguém para comemorar.

“Ei, Sharon” Dr. Torres gritou e correu até ela. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhantes, por um momento ela se permitiu imaginar Rick nessa euforia. “Eu tenho um presente para você, dois na verdade”

“Não precisava, Peter”.

“Eu sei, eu quis”. Ele estendeu uma caixa retangular com papel vermelho e várias árvores verdes. “Esse eu recebi ontem, é dos nossos amigos”.

Sharon o encarou surpresa, ela não esperava que Julio e Buzz se arriscariam tanto a enviando isso. Porém, todos tinham o conhecimento que o natal era sua data preferida. Com um sorriso ela pegou o presente com mãos trêmulas. Peter que observava tudo praticamente pulava em seus pés.

Assim que abriu a caixa ela deu de cara com um anjo de vidro, o objeto rosado parecia brilhar. Dentro havia também um bilhete e ela soltou uma risada quando viu que era a letra quase ilegível de Julio.

 

_Nunca poderemos ter anjos demais._

_– Sua família_. 

 

Peter ficou aliviado e feliz ao ver que ela estava emocionada, mas muito feliz. Ele havia conversado com Susan e questionou se a Comandante estava melhor emocionalmente. Ele nunca viu Susan tão feliz por causa de um paciente, mas o que ele podia dizer? Ele estava tão envolvido quanto ela e extremamente feliz em ver que Sharon estava finalmente se encontrando no meio dessa confusão.

“Oh.. é lindo”. Ela suspirou e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu, mas respirou fundo e sorriu. Ela quis saber se Rusty havia comentado essa frase no escritório. “Cadê o outro?”

Peter soltou uma gargalhada ao vê-la tão empolgada e jovial. Ela estendeu as mãos e olhou ansiosa para ele, entregando o presente Peter esperou pela reação, a caixa era quadrada e o papel embrulhado era verde com Papais Noeis.

“Oh.. é tão fofo”. Sharon não conseguiu conter o gritinho de menininha quando viu a xícara. O objeto era branco com um coração anatômico vermelho e apenas uma inscrição: _Tentando de novo_.

Sharon o abraçou com força e sorriu abertamente. Ela podia dizer que essa era a primeira vez que estava realmente feliz, sem qualquer amarra. Ela sabia que estava preparada para voltar para família, mesmo sabendo quais seriam as consequências.

O dia passou devagar para Sharon, ela ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto quando Susan passou com alguns biscoitos enfeitados que sua mãe havia feito e dividiu com ela enquanto a Comandante dizia como era seus natais antes e depois de conviver com a equipe da Crimes Graves.

Ao final do dia ela se acomodou na cama e repassou todo o dia na cabeça, esse foi o primeiro dia desde que acordou que se sentia bem, porém a tristeza ainda estava ali. Seu coração se apertou ao tentar imaginar como estaria sua família e seus amigos, como seria esse dia para eles e se questionou mais uma vez se tudo isso valeria a pena.

**_..._ **

Andy acordou com uma pequena dor de cabeça, no dia anterior eles tentaram encontrar qualquer vestígio de Stroh, mas parecia que o homem havia se tornado invisível. Não havia nada nas câmeras do restaurante ou qualquer coisa nas câmeras de tráfegos.

Provenza dispensou todos depois que viu que não iriam a lugar nenhum e como era Natal, Mason resolveu que eles precisavam de descanso e da família, o novo Chefe não fazia ideia de que isso só lembraria de Sharon ainda mais.

Andy então se levantou para preparar uma xícara de café e tentar acalmar o latejar na cabeça, assim que entrou na cozinha parou surpreso. Sua enteada estava ali preparando panquecas.

“Emily?” Andy não esperava que ela voltasse para casa tão cedo, ela tinha dito isso.

“Ei, padrasto”. Ela sorriu e apontou para a máquina de café. “Bom dia, desculpe não ter lhe acordado, mas Rusty disse que você chegou tarde ontem e precisava de descanso”.

“Ei, eu.. eu estou surpreso. Porém feliz”. O Tenente não podia negar que tê-la ali era revigorante. Indo até ela, Andy a abraçou apertado.

Os dois estavam tão envolvidos no abraço que não ouviram o som de passos.

“Ei.. ah não.. ela vai se tornar a princesinha do papai com você também?” A voz de Rick fez Andy se voltar para o jovem ainda mais surpreso.

“Oh meu Deus.. Rick, você aqui também?” Andy beijou a testa de Emily e foi em direção a Rick com os braços abertos. O jovem não pensou duas vezes em envolver o padrasto num abraço esmagador.

Rick era um abraçador assim como Sharon, ele sempre gostou de toques e não via problema em se expressar através disso. Emily era um pouco mais reclusa com pessoas desconhecidas, mas assim que ficava mais íntima de alguém abraços também era distribuído.

“Ei, padrasto. Como vai?” Rick o soltou e sorriu.

“Um pouco cansado”. Ele deu de ombros. “Mas esqueçam isso, quando chegaram aqui? E porque não avisaram? Foi o Rusty quem pegou vocês?”

“Devagar, Andy”. Emily sorriu e o entregou a xícara de café que ele já havia se esquecido. “Chegamos hoje de madrugada, queríamos fazer uma surpresa. Rusty não nos pegou, mas sabia que chegaríamos”.

“Mas porque vocês vieram?” Andy questionou depois de respirar. “Não me entendam mal, eu adorei a surpresa é só que.. eu pensei que vocês passariam com os avós de vocês”.

Rick e Emily se encararam rapidamente e Rick suspirou, eles não queriam entrar nesse assunto. Ainda era muito doloroso lembrar que Sharon não estaria com eles e passar o natal com os avós e tios era o mesmo que cutucar a ferida uma e outra vez.

“Achamos melhor não, todos perguntariam como estamos, e depois como você estaria e Rusty... E não conseguimos lidar com isso ainda”.

“Eu entendo. Então ficaremos juntos aqui”. Andy sorriu.

“Ficaremos bem”. Rusty falou voltando do quarto. “E Nicole ligou dizendo que passará aqui mais tarde, Provenza e Patrice falou que viria para o jantar e os outros da equipe passarão aqui mais tarde também”.

Andy encarou Rusty surpreso, parecia que o menino tinha construído uma agenda para eles. Emily e Rick tinha grandes sorrisos nos rostos como se tudo estivesse saindo como o planejado e Andy se perguntou se isso não era uma estratégia para distrai-lo.

“Ok, parece que vocês têm tudo sob controle”.

O dia passou lentamente, entre arrumar o apartamento, enfeitar a árvore e fazer comida para a ceia, Andy não teve muito tempo para se lamentar. Porém, ele não podia parar seus pensamentos. Mesmo sem querer ele podia ouvir a risada de Sharon na cozinha e ver a taça de vinho branco no balcão, sentir o perfume dela na varanda e o som dos passos dela abafado pelas meias que ela insistia em usar.

As crianças estavam fazendo o possível para estarem felizes e ele acreditava que eles estavam, ele se sentia feliz, mas não podia negar a tristeza rodeando seu coração.

A campainha tocou e ele foi atender com um sorriso, na porta estava sua filha com o marido e seus dois netos. Logo atrás Provenza e Patrice esperava a vez de entrar no condomínio.

“Ei, Pai. Como vai?” Nicole o questionou e o abraçou apertado, ela não pôde ir para o enterro de Sharon e teve pouco tempo para visitá-lo nessas últimas semanas e isso a fez se sentir culpada. “Estou tão feliz em vê-lo”.

“Nick, que saudades. Estou feliz em vê-la também, vamos, entre”. Nicole entrou e puxou Dean consigo, as crianças abraçaram o avô rapidamente e entraram na casa também.

“Espero que tenha vinho e comida de verdade”. Provenza resmungou e passou direto para cozinha.

Patrice e Andy reviraram os olhos e se abraçaram rapidamente, ela perguntou como ele estava e ele deu de ombros e sorriu triste. Pelo menos ele não estava sozinho.

O jantar foi bom, todos sorriram contaram histórias, piadas. Falaram sobre Sharon, sobre o futuro e sobre o amor que os envolviam como família. Distribuíram presentes e elogios, foi depois da meia noite que se acalmaram com um pouco de café e um filme clássico na televisão. Provenza começou uma conversa animada com Dean sobre o jogo dos Dodgers, Patrice havia se sentado entre Rick e Rusty e os três discutiam sobre um aplicativo de celular que a mulher mais velha tentava aprender a mexer. Mas só foi depois de um tempo que Emily notou a ausência de Andy.

“Ei, Nick”. Ela sussurrou para outra mulher. “Você viu o Andy?”

Nicole olhou a sala e preocupada balançou a cabeça em negativa, Emily levantou e seguiu para o quarto de casal, ela ainda não tinha entrado ali depois que a mãe morreu, ela não sabia se Andy havia jogando alguma coisa fora ou não, segundo Rusty tudo estava como antes.

A bailarina se aproximou da porta e ficou hesitante em bater, ela não queria invadir a privacidade dele, mas estava preocupada.

“Andy?” O sussurro dela não foi ouvido por Andy e ela resolveu entrar de vez no quarto e a cena em sua frente foi de partir o coração. “Oh, Andy”.

O Tenente estava sentado na beirada da cama com uma blusa de Sharon, Emily podia ouvir, agora que entrou no quarto, os soluços dele. Seu corpo sacudia a cada respirada e ele apertava o material com mais força de encontro ao rosto. Ao seu lado tinha uma pequena caixa de joia e a jovem sentiu seu coração quebrar quando percebeu que ele devia ter comprado o presente antecipado, uma gargantilha com uma pequena Esmeralda no meio tão verde quanto os olhos de sua mãe.

Emily foi até o lado dele e se ajoelhou em cima da cama, cautelosamente ela o abraçou, Andy a abraçou apertado e soluçou ainda mais forte. Emily tentou ser forte, mas as lágrimas vieram do mesmo jeito e ela reprimiu os próprios soluços para evitar que ele se preocupasse.

“Por que ela se foi? Por que?” Ele repita a frase uma e outra vez. Fazendo o coração de Emily se apertar ainda mais.

Foi logo depois que Emily entrou que Nicole apareceu. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas foi logo para o lado do pai, ela avistou a gargantilha e sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela não sabia lidar com o sofrimento do pai, mas não podia fazer nada por enquanto. Ela tentou consola-lo também, as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e os três permaneceram ali, tentando se acalmarem.

“Ela disse que ficaria tudo bem, ela estava indo tão bem”. Ele falou de repente. “Estávamos tão felizes, porque Deus fez isso? É algum tipo de punição?”

As questões passaram por ele com uma raiva reprimida, mas ao mesmo tempo era palpável a dor em sua voz.

“Pai, você não pode pensar assim. Vocês foram felizes, vocês tiveram a oportunidade de serem felizes”.

“Mas eu queria mais tempo, será que é pedir demais? Eu só.. eu só queria mais tempo”. As lágrimas voltaram assim como os soluços e Emily o abraçou novamente. Ela estava sem palavras, ela sentia o mesmo que ele, era como se ela não tivesse tido tempo suficiente com sua mãe.

Nicole não sabia o que fazer e se levantou, disse que iria buscar água e saiu do quarto. Emily continuou com Andy tentando conforta-lo, tentando mostrar a ele que ela, assim como seus irmãos, estaria ali para ele.

**_..._ **

Stroh sorriu para Diane e reprimiu a vontade de enfiar a faca na jugular dela, ele pensou que seria capaz de conviver um pouco com outro ser humano por um curto período sem tentar assassinar a outra pessoa, mas conviver com Diane era um desafio que ele não tinha pensado. Ele queria matar a mulher a maior parte do tempo, porém não podia fazer isso porque não havia conseguido encontrar um modo de invadir a empresa do seu irmão sem chamar atenção. E ele precisava dessa mulher para isso.

“Você está bem, Brad? A comida está ruim?” Diane questionou ao ver a cara dele.

“O que? Não, tudo está maravilhoso”.

“Você pareceu triste”.

“Eu só estou lembrando de outros natais. Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem e estou com você”. O sorriso que ela deu foi tão grande que Stroh ficou com medo que ela dividisse o rosto ao meio.

“Vou pegar mais um pouco de salada”. Diane saiu da mesa e correu para cozinha.

Stroh revirou os olhos e bufou, o que diabos dele estava fazendo ali? Ele poderia está comendo em um lugar melhor, ele poderia estar com uma garota mais nova que essa mulher. Ele precisava matar alguém, essa era a verdade.

“Cadê sua filha?” Ele perguntou de repente. Era natal, não era nessa época que as famílias ficavam juntas?

“Oh.. ela está com o namorado. Ela perguntou se ficarei tudo bem se eu ficasse com você aqui. Eu disse que não me importava e ela foi passar o natal com o Mateo”.

“Oh.. uma pena. Queria conhecê-la”.

“Você vai”. Ela sorriu, Stroh sorriu de volta, ele pretendia conhecer a jovem, quer queria a mãe quisesse ou não.

“Que tal uma sobremesa?”. Stroh falou e pegou o casaco, ele precisava de um pouco de ar e ficar preso em casa não resolveria. Ele tinha que sair antes de matar Diane.

**_..._ **

A manhã de natal chegou mais fria que os anos anteriores, Sharon encarou o amanhecer nublado e sorriu ao pensar que combinava bem com seu humor hoje. Ela estava melhor esses dias, mas a euforia do dia anterior acabou rapidamente e ela se viu pensando em sua família agora.

Seus medos ainda estavam presentes, ela não estava confortável com a perda de controle que sentia. Porém, essa manhã o que a estava incomodando era a reação das pessoas quando descobrissem que ela estava viva e bem. E se eles a odiassem? Ela não estava preparada para voltar a ser a Bruxa Má, ela não sabia ser mais aquela mulher, ela não conseguia.

Uma batida na porta a tirou do devaneio, com um pequeno comando ela permitiu que a outra pessoa entrasse, para sua surpresa quem apareceu foi Chefe Pope.

“Olá, Comandante”. Ele tentou sorrir, mas fez uma pequena careta ao invés.

“Chefe, feliz natal”. Ela sorriu, mas não alcançava seus olhos.

“Feliz natal, você parece melhor”.

“Eu me sinto melhor”. Ela afirmou e indicou a cadeira que estava ali perto. “Temos alguma novidade? Já conseguiram pegar Stroh?” Sharon sabia que não, Peter trocava mensagens com Julio quase diariamente e sabia que Stroh estava na cidade sem chance de captura.

“Não, ainda não”

“Oh..”

“Desculpe tê-la colocado nessa situação, mas foi preciso. Estamos pertos, já temos notícia dele na cidade. Será questão de tempo até que ele erre e a gente o pegue”.

“Não podemos esperar ele errar, Chefe. Ele tem que ser preso antes disso. Stroh não pode continuar solto, ele é extremamente perigoso”.

“Comandante, eu estou ciente disso. Por isso que vim aqui pedi permissão para deixar Rusty ser a isca”.

“O QUE?” E era como se tudo estivesse de volta, toda aquela situação com o cara das cartas. Ela quis saber se Julio e Buzz evitaram essa informação por medo de estressá-la.

“Olhe, eu sei que é perigoso. Mas é o único modo de pega-lo”.

“Você tem certeza? Porquê da última vez que colocamos Rusty nisso eu quase perdi meu filho”. Sharon se levantou rapidamente da cama, a tontura a desestabilizou, mas ela ignorou e começou a andar de um lado a outro.

“Estou ciente disso e já tivemos essa discussão com Andy, ele está tão protetor quanto você. Ele usou as regras contra mim quando tivemos que discutir isso”. Pope resmungou. “Você o treinou bem”.

Sharon não falou nada, mas lhe deu um olhar sujo que era melhor desconsiderar. Ela não queria colocar Rusty em perigo desnecessário, Andy parecia concordar com ela, mesmo distantes eles mantinham uma sincronia.

“Você me dá a sua palavra que nada acontecerá com ele?” Sharon o encarou firmemente.

Pope engoliu em seco quando encarou aqueles olhos, tinha uma fúria contida ali e ele tinha medo que alguma coisa saísse errada, mas precisava fazer isso. Mesmo que sua punição fosse aguentar a fúria de Sharon. Que Deus o ajudasse.

“Sim, você tem minha palavra que nada acontecerá com Rusty. Ele ficará a salvo e prenderemos Stroh”.

“É melhor você manter sua palavra, Chefe” Sharon o encarou firme e estreitou os olhos. “E eu falo como mãe e não como uma policial”.

Pope entendeu bem a ameaça na entrelinha e sabia que teria que fazer tudo o possível para manter o garoto a salvo. Ele apenas afirmou e estava a ponto de ir embora quando ela falou novamente:

“Você pode continuar me informando sobre isso?

“Com certeza”. Ele tentou ser confiante  “Sua estadia está satisfatória?”

“Eu estou bem”.

“Ok.. eu vou colocar nosso plano em ação”.

“Só... só tome conta do meu filho”. Ela pediu e voltou para cama exausta. Suas forças não era mais as mesmas e ela estava cansada de estar cansada o tempo todo.

Sharon assistiu Pope quase fugir da sala e teve que sorrir, ele ainda ficava desconfortável dividindo a mesma sala que ela. Talvez a percepção de que ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia bem de suas falhas e erros o deixava na defensiva. Ela gostava de ter esse tipo de poder.

Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos e tentou dormir um pouco, o dia nem tinha começado direito e ela já estava esgotada. Sharon esperava que tudo isso terminasse de uma vez por todas.

_**Continua...** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Andy, Sharon e todos os personagens de Major Crimes não me pertencem e sim a Duff e a TNT. Se eles fossem meus com certeza era isso que teria acontecido:

**_Capítulo 9_ **

O natal passou rápido para Andy, depois de seu descontrole na noite da véspera de natal ele finalmente se recuperou e se juntou a sua família para a comemoração da data. Ele estava um pouco melhor agora, não que a dor da ausência de Sharon havia diminuído, mas ele preencheu isso com trabalho.

A equipe pegou um caso logo depois das comemorações, um duplo assassinato que ocupou metade da semana e fez com que eles ignorassem Stroh um pouco. A semana sumiu num piscar de olhos e eles estavam a dois dias do ano novo e parecia que os assassinos estavam à solta, eles mau tinham fechado o último caso quando mais um caiu no colo deles.

“Pelo amor de Deus, será que a Roubo e Homicídios não podiam resolver isso?” Provenza resmungou pela terceira vez. “Estava na cara que era o marido, ele descobriu que a mulher o traia e matou os dois, o que eles queriam? A confissão assinada do homem na cena do crime?”

Andy revirou os olhos e tentou ignorar o resmungo do parceiro. Todos estavam tentando terminar os relatórios, mas o Tenente mais velho parecia querer incomodar todos com sua impaciência.

“Eles poderiam ter nos deixado em paz, perdemos tempo precioso”.

“Será que dá para você parar por um minuto? Já entendemos que a Roubo e Homicídios se aproveitou de nós. Agora vá fazer sua palavra cruzada”. Andy falou e encarou o amigo irritado.

“Estamos bravos hoje?” Provocou Provenza e esperou Andy retrucar.

“Vá se ferrar”.

Julio que observava tudo sorriu com isso, era bom ver que as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito, seria um alívio quando a Comandante voltasse. Ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela e esperando que o ano novo começasse com ela em suas vidas novamente. Faria dois meses de sua suposta morte em breve e ele não queria que isso se prolongasse ainda mais.

Rusty entrou pouco depois e revirou os olhos com a briga dos dois tenentes, ele trazia comida para a equipe e estava acompanhado com os irmãos. Rick e Emily ainda não haviam voltado para suas casas e ficariam até depois do ano novo. Ambos estavam apreensivos de irem embora, pois sabiam que Pope usaria Rusty como isca para Stroh e eles estavam tão desconfortáveis com isso quanto Andy.

Os três ignoraram a discussão de Andy e Provenza, e foram conversar com os outros da equipe. Todos curtiam o pequeno momento de paz, totalmente alheios a tempestade que seguiria nos próximos dias.

**_..._ **

Stroh entrou na empresa do irmão finalmente sem ser notado. A segurança do prédio não era tão boa quanto ele imaginava, havia pelo menos três acessos ao telhado pela rua atrás do edifício que ele podia usar sem ser visto.

Diane havia saído cedo de casa naquele dia e falou que o chefe viajaria em poucos dias para suas férias e Hunt queria tudo organizado para sua ausência. Stroh se viu obrigado a acelerar seus planos e usou cada hora possível para seu planejamento.

Agora ele encarava o corredor do 6º andar, onde seu irmão tinha sua sala. Stroh sentia seu corpo praticamente vibrar de emoção. Ele sabia que a antiga equipe de Brenda havia falado com Hunt e avisado sobre ele, o que o irritou, pois só fez o paranoico do empresário aumentar a segurança, porém aqui ele achava que estava seguro e Philip usaria isso ao seu favor.

Assim que entrou na sala encontrou o homem ao celular, ele parecia distraído e não ouviu a porta abrir ou o trinco fechar. A sala parecia distante o suficiente das demais para ele fazer o que quisesse.

“Eu quero esse acordo fechado até o fim da tarde, sem desculpas”. Desligando o telefone ele respirou fundo e encarou Stroh surpreso. “Quem é você?”

“Olá, irmão”. Hunt pareceu confuso, mas então seus olhos se arregalaram quando entendeu quem era a pessoa em sua frente. Desesperado ele agarrou o telefone na mesa, mas Stroh apontou uma arma em sua direção. “Se eu fosse você não faria isso”.

“O que você quer?”

“Tantas coisas”. Stroh suspirou e se aproximou do outro homem. “Você é um executivo então vamos aos negócios primeiro. Acredito que é assim que se faz, certo?”.

Hunt estava trêmulo de medo e apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça, ele não teve a coragem de falar.

“Ok, você roubou minha vida. Não totalmente, eu admito isso. Algumas de minhas decisões afastaram minha mãe, mas você tem que entender que fiquei magoado. Não foi fácil assistir **_minha_** mãe se tornar **_sua_** mãe e eu ser deixado de lado. Não foi legal”. Ele suspirou, mas não parecia nenhum pouco perturbado. “Agora é o momento para pagar as dívidas, você vai fazer uma transferência para uma conta. Eu mereço isso! Além do mais, metade do que você tem é meu por direito”.

“Eu não posso fazer isso”. Hunt falou quase em um sussurro.

“Resposta errada”. Stroh se aproximou e ficou bem atrás de Hunt, o executivo não viu que Stroh trocou a arma pela faca. Stroh preferia o instrumento cortante, pois era mais emocionante. Com a recusa ele colocou a lâmina no pescoço do outro homem. “Acho que você não entendeu”.

“Eu preciso estar frente a frente com o gerente do banco para fazer a transição”.

“Você está subestimando minha inteligência, irmão?” Stroh o provocou. “Eu nem ao menos disse quanto eu quero”.

“Não me chame de irmão”. Rosnou Hunt com raiva.

“Fiquei magoado”. Stroh sussurrou e apertou a lâmina na pele de Hunt e o sangue começou a saturar o colarinho dele. “Pegue o telefone e faça a transferência. 5 milhões”.

"5 milhões? Você é louco”. Hunt pegou o telefone com mão trêmulas.

“Só porque eu quis minha parte? Você é tão egoísta”. Stroh sorria agora e isso enviou um alerta para o cérebro de Hunt, ele precisava enviar algum sinal ou morreria. Mas parecia que Stroh lia sua mente. “Sem gracinhas, Hunt. Ou vou matá-lo num piscar de olhos”.

Hunt o encarou hesitante, ele não estava muito disposto a obedecer, ele havia sido informado pelos policiais o quanto perigoso Philip podia ser, mas aqui agora ele parecia menos ameaçador com toda a tagarelice. Ele estava tão absorvido no seu devaneio que não percebeu que Stroh o encarava minuciosamente, num instante ele segurava o telefone e no outro sua boca era tapada e ele sentiu uma dor agoniante na perna onde a faca foi apunhalada.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e ele tentou se livrar da agonia de ter a boca fechada, porém o braço de Stroh prendia seu corpo o limitando de se mexer. Hunt sentiu medo disparar em seus sentidos e ele sentiu a vontade de fugir, mas o aperto parecia impossível de se livrar.

“Hunt, acho que você não entendeu. Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e não pretendo ficar brincando com você, não além do necessário. Então você vai me fazer um favor, você vai ligar para banco e transferir os 5 milhões, eu vou embora e você pode cuidar dessa ferida. Que tal?” Stroh falava com calma e simplicidade, tentando manter o foco do homem em dor.

“Eu prometo que farei o que pedir, só.. só não me machuque mais”. Hunt implorou aterrorizado.

“Só faça a transferência”. Stroh sorriu e estendeu uma folha com o número de uma conta. Hunt ligou e com a voz hesitante ele fez a transição rapidamente, informou que era um investimento e que ligaria novamente em breve.

“Ok... já está tudo lá. Só vá embora, eu não conto a ninguém, só vá embora”.

“Mas irmão, temos tantas coisas para falar”. Stroh o encarou com um brilho demoníaco e Hunt sabia que se não gritasse morreria.

Entretanto Stroh foi mais rápido e o apunhalou no abdômen e novamente tapou a boca dele para abafar o grito de dor. Ele estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, fazia algumas semanas que ele havia matado Emma, mas a vontade sádica de assassinar parecia aumentar a cada dia.

“Poderíamos passar o dia aqui conversando sobre como sua infância foi perfeita e o quanto meus pais não ligavam para mim, mas acredito que tudo isso ficará para uma outra vida. Foi realmente bom te conhecer, Hunt”. Stroh tagarelou e deu o golpe de misericórdia no peito do outro homem e o viu exclamar sem fôlego e sem som.

Não demorou muito para Hunt desfalecer e morrer, com um suspiro Stroh assistiu a tudo meio entediado e quando viu que o homem estava morto se preparou para sair da sala. De dentro da mochila que tinha levado ele retirou um saco plástico e empacotou as luvas que vestia e a faca. Retirou os sapatos sujos de sangue e a camisa que usava. Colocando tudo dentro da mochila e retirando os itens novos ele saiu da sala como se andasse por ali o tempo todo. Estava mais seguro de si a cada passo do caminho.

Foi só depois do almoço que Diane foi até o escritório do patrão com todos os relatórios feitos e prontos para assinar. Mas assim que abriu a porta e olhou para a mesa, o grito desesperado dela encheu todo o prédio.

**_..._ **

Provenza recebeu o telefonema as 3 p.m. e convocou toda a equipe, Hunt Sanford havia sido encontrado morto em seu escritório. Sem qualquer arrombamento ou suspeita, ninguém na recepção lembrava de ver qualquer desconhecido no local.

Quando chegaram a cena do crime Andy suspirou infeliz com todo aquele sangue e pensou que isso estava se tornando demais para ele. Toda essa violência era sufocante na maioria das vezes e ele não sabia se conseguiria lidar com isso, não agora que estava sozinho.

“Kendall, se você me dizer que esse corpo está cheio de facadas seu trabalho já terá sido feito”. Provenza informou assim que entrou na sala.

“Bem.. então não preciso dizer mais nada. Tenham uma boa tarde”. O legista falou e estava se levantado quando o Tenente apontou pata o corpo e revirou os olhos para o homem. “A vítima se chamava Hunt Sanford, 42 anos, múltiplas feridas de faca. Perna, abdômen e peito. Parece que os dois primeiros golpes foram feitos com a intenção de torturar”.

“Isso foi definitivamente Stroh”.

“Você não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitado?” Cami perguntou de repente.

Provenza a encarou como se tivesse crescido uma outra cabeça nela e balançou a cabeça frustrado, como ela ainda achava que era outra pessoa que não Stroh estava além de sua imaginação.

“Cami.. temos facadas, uma cena de crime quase impecável, ninguém viu ele entrando e acredito que as câmeras de segurança não vão mostrar nosso amiguinho. Sem contar que o Sr. Sanford foi informado há alguns dias sobre o perigo que era Philip Stroh. E agora o homem aparece morto? Você realmente acha que é outra pessoa?”

Cami ia retrucar quando viu Nolan balançar a cabeça em negação, ele parecia pedir que ela não fosse em frente. Isso era uma discussão perdida com Provenza.

"Ok”.

“Certo. Kendall, mande o corpo para Morales. Flynn, Sanchez e Nolan voltem comigo para entrevistarmos todos os funcionários, Buzz deixe alguém aqui para documentar tudo e você volta conosco. Os demais fiquem aqui e investiguem tudo o que puderem. Vamos pegar Stroh”. Com as ordens dadas o Tenente se virou e saiu esperando ser atendido sem questionamento.

**_..._ **

Stroh havia saído da casa de Diane e deixado um bilhete dizendo que precisava sair da cidade por alguns dias, mas voltaria em breve. Mas era apenas um conforto para a mulher, ela já havia servido a seu propósito.

Seu próximo alvo não foi tão difícil de encontrar, Diane tinha o endereço da filha anotado na porta da geladeira, porém Stroh descobriu que não poderia ir até lá, pois a menina morava com mais três amigas, o local era uma pequena república.

Stroh sabia o risco que corria, principalmente depois do assassinato de Hunt, ele sabia que Provenza questionaria cada funcionário do lugar e seria questão de tempo até Diane descobrir quem ele era.

Entretanto ele não desistira de matar Clarie. E fugir  agora estava fora de cogitação, ele ainda precisava matar Rusty, mesmo que demorasse mais que o planejado. Contudo ele aproveitaria esse meio tempo para se divertir com a menina loira, ela não saia de sua cabeça. Agora ele estava hospedado num pequeno hotel algumas quadras de Clarie, observava todos os passos e quando ela ficasse sozinha ele atacaria.

**_..._ **

Andy estava inquieto a cada momento que passava, ele sentia que alguma coisa ia mudar, alguma coisa importante ia acontecer, mas ele não conseguia colocar o dedo no quê. Rusty estava debaixo de sua proteção 24 horas por dia, ele não confiava em Pope para garantir a segurança de seu filho e ninguém o impediria de pairar. Mesmo que o menino escapasse de seu olhar uma vez ou outra.

Provenza por outro lado estava empenhado em capturar Stroh, a investigação da morte de Hunt surtiu efeito quando eles descobriram uma luva preta embaixo da mesa na cena do crime, eles não podiam acreditar na sorte que tiveram ao encontrar um erro do assassino.

Fazia dois dias que as entrevistas estavam sendo feitas e cada funcionário estava sobre investigação, o novo ano chegaria em algumas horas e toda a equipe parecia funcionar a base de adrenalina. Todos tinham uma sensação de mudança e esperavam que não fosse algo ruim.

Julio estava indicando o caminho para dois funcionários quando Diane, que vinha com Tao, parou em sua trilha e encarou a foto de Stroh.

“Oh meu Deus, o que Brad está fazendo aí? Ele está bem?”

Provenza se levantou imediatamente da cadeira e encarou a mulher chorosa. Andy se aproximou também e ambos se encararam sabendo o que viria.

“Você conhece esse homem?”

“Claro que sim, é o meu namorado Brad”.

“Senhora, você tem certeza que conhece esse homem?”

“Sim, o que houve com ele?” O desespero estava na voz dela e eles perceberam que ela era uma vítima e tinha sorte em ainda estar viva.

“Acho que é melhor você sentar, esse homem não é quem você pensa ser”. Tao falou e apontou para uma cadeira.

Ainda confusa Diane fez como foi pedido, um copo com água foi colocado em sua frente assim como uma caixinha de lenço. Ela sentiu o corpo tremer de medo. Provenza começou seu relato e informou que o homem no quadro era Philip Stroh, um serial killer que matava jovens mulheres.

Ao longo da narrativa Provenza foi sendo complementado pelos outros da equipe, eles pararam várias vezes para que a mulher se recompôs-se. Depois do que pareceu ser horas eles terminaram seu relato, Diane parecia incrédula com tudo aquilo, era doloroso saber que foi apenas um brinquedo nas mãos do homem.

De repente ela ficou tensa e lembrou da lista que ela havia encontrado nas coisas dele. Insegura ela decidiu não dizer nada, porém ela pareceu esquecer que estava rodeada de detetives.

“Do que você se lembrou, Sra. Dorsey?” Amy perguntou e observou cada expressão em seu rosto.

“Eu.. eu não sei do que está falando”.

“Senhora, você não pode nos enganar, você sabe disso, não é?” Amy a pressionou. “Sabemos que ele não está mais com a senhora, ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde nós iriamos conecta-lo com você. Ele não voltará, então espero que você possa nos ajudar”.

Diane estava disposta a negar a informação, a inventar uma desculpa, mas parecia entender a gravidade da situação. Além de tudo, ela era uma boa mulher.

“Ele tinha uma lista”.

“Uma lista?”

“Sim, eu não vi muita coisa. Eu senti que invadia sua privacidade e devolvi para sua bolsa”.

“Você lembra do que era?” Andy questionou gentilmente. Ele tentava não a assustar ainda mais.

“Eram nomes de pessoas, ele falou que eram amigos que ele tinha ao redor do país que ele precisava agradecer por suas bondades com ele”. Ela tentou explicar, como garantia que ela não tinha nada a ver com ele.

“E você lembra desses nomes?”

“Só os primeiros”. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos caçando em suas memórias. “O primeiro nome me deixou a sensação de que eu conhecia, era... era Sharon Raydor”.

“Oh Deus” Andy falou e deu um passo para trás.

“Tenente”. Cami e Nolan que estavam atrás dele o ampararam preocupados.

“Sharon Raydor era nossa Comandante, ela morreu há um mês. Ela era esposa do nosso tenente”. Provenza explicou e apontou para Andy. “Ela tinha um problema no coração e nos deixou”.

Julio abaixou a cabeça e tentou segurar as emoções, a vontade de dizer a todos que ela estava viva e bem era torturante. Ele quase deslizou algumas vezes, e olhando de relance para Buzz ele sabia que o oficial sentia a mesma coisa.

“Qual era os outros nomes?” Amy pediu num sussurro.

“Havia uma Emma Rios, uma Lynn alguma coisa. E um Rusty Beck”. Diane ficou inquieta. “Eu só lembro desses”.

“Jesus” Provenza respirou fundo.

“Vocês os conheciam?” Ela parecia ansiosa agora.

“Emma Rios era promotora e trabalhava conosco”. Julio falou chateado.

“Lynn Carter foi a namorada de Stroh quando tinham 16 anos. Ambas foram assassinadas por Stroh”. Provenza informou e não teve medo de acusar o assassino mesmo sem provas. “E Rusty Beck é uma testemunha das atrocidades dele. Rusty também é filho de Sharon e Andy”.

“Oh Deus, que tipo de homem é esse? Por que ele ainda está solto?” O desespero de Diane a fez se levantar da cadeira, mas suas pernas estavam tão bambas que ela sentou novamente. “Como eu não o reconheci? Como eu deixei isso passar?”

“Diane, você não teve culpa. Ele é ardiloso, manipulador”. Cami falou e tentou tranquilizar a mulher.

“Vocês disseram que ele tinha um tipo, que esse era o motivo de eu continuar viva”.

“São jovens mulheres, não mais que 20 anos. Loiras e muito bonitas, doces e..”

“Não.. Oh Deus...” Diane se levantou e tentou correr para saída. “Minha filha, eu preciso falar com minha filha”.

“Por que?”

“Você acabou de descrever minha filha”.

Provenza encarou os outros e cada um correu para suas mesas atrás de suas armas e distintivos. Mas Andy parou em sua trilha e encarou o celular.

“Andy, o que foi?”

“Hector mandou uma mensagem dizendo que precisava de reforços, Stroh está fazendo uma garota de refém e está usando isso para intimidar Rusty”.

“Droga, onde estão?”

“Na praça principal”. Diane falou e lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos.

“Como você sabe?” Amy a olhou espantada.

“É onde minha filha está”. Ela respirou fundo e apontou para a foto de Rusty que estava no quadro. “Ela falou que ia encontrar com o amigo do namorado, um jovem que estava se tornando seu amigo também. Esse é o menino que estava com ela na foto, eles foram para um barzinho na  semana passada”.

“Vamos! Precisamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas”. Provenza não precisou chamar uma segunda vez. Todos correram para os elevadores.

**_..._ **

Sharon estava inquieta esses dias, a semana passou lentamente para ela. Depois do natal ela estava se sentindo melhor, alguns episódios de tristeza a assolavam as vezes. Mas Susan garantiu que era normal em sua situação e que ela estava indo bem nas sessões de terapia.

Melanie estava ajudando também, após ser liberada por Peter, Sharon começou a frequentar aulas de hidroterapia para ajudar seu coração a se adaptar ao novo corpo. Ela ficou sem fôlego por duas vezes, mas estava melhorando a cada dia e Melanie intercalou as aulas de hidroterapia e hidroginástica para o fortalecimento do sistema cardiovascular. Foi onde conheceu o Edward, o educador físico. E pela primeira vez, Sharon se deixou ser cuidada, mesmo que todos esses profissionais estivessem sendo pagos para isso.

E agora pouco depois do almoço ela estava um pouco solitária. Sharon estava de _‘folga’_ , como Susan falou. Ela teria esse tempo para relaxar e se curtir um pouco. Ela tinha livros em sua cabeceira e roupas no pequeno armário no canto do quarto. Sharon descobriu que tudo isso vinha de um pequeno fundo da LAPD que era para proteção a testemunha e depois de um argumento com Pope ela finalmente aceitou o material.

Desistindo de tentar se distrair com pensamentos entediantes ela pegou um livro e se perdeu na história, porém uma batida na porta a impediu de terminar o capítulo.

“Yoo-hoo, Comandante”. Brenda apareceu na porta e sorriu para Sharon.

“O que..” Sharon a encarou surpresa, mas um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. “Chefe”.

“Oh Deus.. porque ainda estamos com as formalidades?”

“Força do hábito?” Sharon sorriu e encarou a outra mulher. Ela não imaginava que Brenda sabia que ela estava viva, mas não ficou tão surpresa por ela entrar em seu quarto e se acomodar na cadeira. Provavelmente Chefe Pope a tinha informado.

“Como você está?” Brenda a encarou preocupada, ela sabia o que Sharon havia passado e sabia que tinha sido sério.

“Estou bem, estou no processo de recuperação”. Sharon deu de ombros. “Mas e você, como anda a promotoria?”

“Entediante, mas estou me adaptando”. Brenda olhou ao redor rapidamente e se levantou. “Há quanto tempo você está presa nesse quarto?”

“Mais tempo do que eu gostaria”.

“Que tal a gente passear um pouco? Eu peço autorização para você sair”. Brenda sugeriu. “Aqui é deprimente e eu não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo, deteste cheiro de antisséptico”.

“Oh Deus, você parece minha mãe quando queria tirar a gente da escola mais cedo”. Sharon se encolheu para as lembranças de sua infância.

“Vou fingir que não ouvi isso”. Brenda saiu do quarto a procura de alguém da recepção.

Sharon ficou feliz em ter mais uma pessoa para conversar, mesmo que com Brenda seria uma experiência nova, elas nunca chegaram a se tornarem amigas de verdades. Em algum momento de seu relacionamento elas conseguiram trabalharem juntas, nada além disso. E agora elas tinham a oportunidade de se conectarem em outro nível.

“Pronto, vamos sair daqui”. Brenda voltou num rompante e abriu a porta esperando que Sharon a seguisse. Jogando a cautela ao vento a Comandante calçou o sapato e seguiu Brenda quase esbarrando na inseparável bolsa preta.

Brenda estava ansiosa para conversar com Sharon, após ouvir o relato de Pope e ver que o homem estava perdido na grande confusão que criou ela resolveu ajuda-lo com algumas ideias. Depois de muito se debater ela finalmente resolveu visitar Sharon e tentar ser sua amiga, era disso que a Comandante precisava e se ela fosse honesta consigo, ela precisava de uma amiga também.

Assim que entraram no carro elas começaram uma conversa sobre tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos, como foi para Brenda mudar de profissão e se adaptar a isso. Ou como foi para Sharon comandar a equipe e se apaixonar.

A conversa estava a todo vapor quando o rádio de Brenda sintonizou na escuta policial, a Comandante nem queria saber como Brenda tinha acesso a isso.  Porém, a notícia do rádio fez Sharon gelar da cabeça aos pés. Alguém pedia reforços para praça principal de Los Angeles onde alguém viu Philip Stroh com um refém.

“Estamos há 40 minutos dali. O que me diz?” Brenda questionou e encarou Sharon preocupada.

“Você consegue chegar lá em 30?” Brenda sorriu abertamente a isso, esse era um pequeno vislumbre da Capitã Raydor que ela conhecia. Contudo, Brenda ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer a nova Flynn, mas estava satisfeita em ver a mistura das duas mulheres. Uma nova Sharon, sem importar seu sobrenome.

“Se eu tiver sorte a gente chega antes disso”. Brenda sorriu e apertou o acelerador.

**_..._ **

Provenza e Andy estavam a poucos metros de Stroh, ele tinha uma faca no pescoço de uma jovem, eles deduziram que fosse a filha de Diane, mas não tinham certeza. Ele encarava Rusty e falava que se qualquer um desse um passo ele cortaria a garganta da menina. Andy podia ver o terror no rosto do menino e sabia que Rusty se culparia se a menina morresse.

Julio estava tentando encontrar um ângulo bom para atirar, mas Stroh era esperto e conseguiu um ponto onde estava protegido por algumas árvores. Algumas patrulhas tinham chegado e estava evacuando o local deixando a equipe de Crimes Graves e o assassino sozinhos.

“Vamos lá, Rusty. Você pode resolver isso, você pode chegar até aqui e trocar de lugar com sua amiga. Ou eu posso matá-la bem aqui, será sua culpa de qualquer jeito”. Stroh sorria e encarava Rusty com um olhar meio louco.

Stroh sabia que não sairia dali vivo, mas levaria o menino que arruinou sua vida com ele. Na verdade, ele não acreditava na sua sorte quando viu Clarie ir até a praça sozinha e se encontrando com Rusty, era a oportunidade perfeita de matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Porém em sua empolgação ele esqueceu dos seguranças de Rusty e agora ele estava nesse beco sem saída.

“Rusty, não faça isso”. Provenza gritou e tentou apontar a arma para Stroh, mas ele usava a menina como escudo.

Durante quase quarenta minutos eles tentaram negociar com Stroh, mas nada surtia efeito. Até o momento que ele se alterou e apertou a faca mais fundo no pescoço de Clarie e a fez gritar de dor, sangue começou a manchar a pele clara dela e Rusty deu um passo a frente.

“Ok..ok.. eu estou aqui. Só a deixe ir”. Rusty ignorou os gritos de Andy e Provenza e se aproximou mais de Stroh.

“Ótima escolha Rusty”. Ele sussurrou. Rusty percebeu tarde demais ele passar a faca pelo pescoço de Clarie e a empurrar para longe.

“NÃOOO” Rusty se contorceu e tentou chegar na amiga, mas Stroh empurrou a faca ensanguentada em seu pescoço.

“Sem gracinhas, Rusty. Vamos negociar com seus amigos, que tal?”

A cena foi tão horripilante e aterrorizante que todos ficaram congelados por alguns segundos, eles sabiam que isso poderia dar muito errado. Stroh não era mais coerente, ele havia enlouquecido.

Os paramédicos que estavam ali correram ao encontro da vítima e iniciaram imediatamente os procedimentos para tentar salvá-la, eles foram para o hospital segundos depois.

Agora a tensão era maior, todos encaravam Stroh e assistiam a faca dele cuidadosamente, um passo em falso e eles enterrariam mais um da família.

**_..._ **

Brenda estacionou o carro um pouco depois do de Tao, ela podia ver a cena em sua frente e se sentiu em um Déjà Vu só que dessa vez ela não estava em sua casa. Sharon estava no banco do carona calada, ela não havia dito muito depois que ouviram que Stroh havia ferido a vítima e que a menina estava a caminho do hospital. Elas ficaram chocadas que alguém já estava ferido, mas aliviadas em saber que não era Rusty.

“Eu vou até lá”. Brenda falou para Sharon e retirou duas armas do porta luvas. “Eu queria que você ficasse aqui, sabemos que não está forte o suficiente e não queremos assustar ninguém com sua aparição, mas eu conheço você. Se for use essa arma”.

Sharon apenas afirmou e viu a loira sair do carro, ela estava trêmula e seu coração batia furiosamente no peito. Ela não devia estar nesse tipo de situação, mas era inevitável. E ver sua equipe ali era emocionante, respirando fundo várias vezes ela lembrou dos exercícios que Melanie fez com ela.

Quando ela ouviu a voz de Brenda se elevar ela tentou sorriu com as exclamações surpresas e teve a coragem de sair do carro, mas tomando o cuidado de não se expor. A última coisa que queria era que sua presença os desconcentrasse.

“Então, Philip, estamos de volta ao começo. Eu, você e Rusty” Brenda se fez presente e sorriu para sua antiga equipe. “Você está preparado para receber mais alguns tiros? Eu prometo que dessa vez eu não vou errar”.

“Brenda, é bom que se juntou a nossa festa”. Ele debochou e apertou Rusty um pouco mais, se protegendo de qualquer tiro.

“Você tem um jeito engraçado de festejar”. Ela estreitou os olhos. “Que tal soltar Rusty, tenho certeza que minha antiga equipe vai querer fazer um acordo com você”.

“Não! Dessa vez eu vou levar esse órfãozinho comigo”.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar ou retrucar sobre isso. Rusty encarou um ponto além deles e lágrimas banharam seu rosto. E apenas uma palavra foi ouvida antes de um tiro reverberar no ambiente.

“Mãe!”

**_Continua..._ **

* * *

**_Nota: Qualquer procedimento médico errado a culpa é minha, não sou médica e só segui meus instintos._ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sharon e Andy não em pertencem e sim a Duff e a TNT.

**_Capítulo 10_ **

O sotaque sulista de Brenda se elevou pela praça quando ela desafiou Philip Stroh, Sharon que tentava se esgueirar sem ser percebida quase sorriu, mas a tensão era tão grande que ela não se atreveu a isso. Com cautela ela se aproximou dos demais e tentou permanecer oculta. Ela ainda não havia visto a cena geral do que estava acontecendo e por um momento ela ficou agradecida, o medo do que encontraria talvez a subjugasse.

Sharon estava um pouco instável em seus passos, ela não deveria estar em uma situação tão estressante quanto essa, quando Dr. Torres descobrisse ela ouviria o ato do motim por isso. Entretanto, ela seguiu em frente, já era tarde demais para evitar qualquer coisa.

Posicionando-se na frente do carro de Tao e encoberta pelas sombras das árvores, Sharon conseguiu ver Stroh e Rusty, seu coração se acelerou quando adrenalina inundou seu corpo. Sangue manchava o pescoço do garoto, mas ela saiba que não era dele, pelo que ouviram no rádio era da vítima ferida.

Sharon tentou encontrar um ângulo para acertar Stroh, não que ela estivesse apta para atirar de uma distância tão grande com as mãos trêmulas e a visão meio embaçada, mas ela tentaria qualquer coisa para livrar seu filho. Enquanto ouvia a troca entre Stroh e Brenda, a Comandante se aproximou um pouco mais, dois passos a frente e encontrou uma brecha, ela tinha uma chance de tiro e duas possibilidades. Ou ela acertava no pescoço exposto de Stroh ou na árvore do lado.

Contudo, antes dela poder tomar uma decisão Stroh acelerou as coisas para ela. Com um tom debochado ele falou que mataria seu filho, mas o que a deixou furiosa foi ele chamar Rusty de órfão. Quando a raiva do que ouviu encheu seu peito ela deu boas vindas ao sentimento revigorante. Todavia, antes de puxar o gatilho seus olhos se cruzaram com o de Rusty e ela viu a surpresa neles. Sharon não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas puxou o gatilho e ouviu o garoto a chamado de mãe, depois disso tudo virou um borrão.

O ricochete da arma foi poderoso, ela havia esquecido que ainda não tinha forças suficiente para isso, então não foi surpresa quando ela foi praticamente arremessada contra o carro de Tao. O ar foi expulso do pulmão e uma dor abraçadora tomou conta de seu corpo com o contato, e suas pernas não teve forças o suficiente para se manter de pé. Sharon agora respirava com dificuldade e se amaldiçoou quando a visão começou a escurecer.

  ** _..._**

Tudo se transformou num borrão enquanto Rusty assistia a faca de Stroh atravessar o pescoço da sua amiga, ele sentiu que tudo era culpa dele e se odiou por ter trazido a menina para tantos perigos.

Enquanto sentia a lâmina no pescoço e o sangue de Clarie em contato com sua pele, Rusty quase desejou que Stroh fizesse a mesma coisa com ele e toda a dor que sentia poderia sumir. Porém, isso não foi feito, Stroh discutia com Provenza e Andy, um exaustivo jogo de palavras que não ia a lugar nenhum, quando ele avistou uma cabeça loira Rusty quase gemeu em alívio. Brenda vinha em direção a eles com aquele sorriso arrogante e uma postura confiante, ela tinha uma arma na mão e a língua afiada. Por um momento era como se ele tivesse 16 anos de novo, um irônico Déjà Vu.

Porém não foi isso que deixou Rusty trêmulo, estarrecido e totalmente emocionado. Poucos passos atrás de Brenda ele viu uma movimentação em direção a eles, mas estava difícil de ver quem era. Mas assim que a pessoa saiu das sombras ele reconheceu a mulher que mudou sua vida, Sharon encarava eles, mas não o viu de imediato e ele podia dizer, mesmo nessa distância que ela era uma mulher em uma missão. Mas foi antes dela puxar o gatilho que seus olhos se encontraram e ele viu a emoção nos olhos dela.

Foi nesse momento que ele sentiu a necessidade de fugir, mas o som do tiro e sua voz chamando por ela deixou tudo meio confuso. Rusty não sabia se o tiro havia atingido Stroh, mas qualquer que seja o destino da bala fez o assassino cair e o levar junto. A lâmina da faca cortou sua pele e a única coisa que pensou foi sobre a segunda cicatriz que o homem lhe daria.

Contudo, assim que se viu livre ele se levantou e correu, passou por Provenza e Andy e tentou chegar até onde ele a tinha visto pela última vez. Ela não poderia ser uma miragem, ele ainda não estava tão louco a ponto de imaginá-la, ele sentia seu peito doer enquanto se forçava a respirar.

Assim que se aproximou do carro de Tao, Rusty viu que Buzz e Julio estavam ao lado dela. Ambos conversavam baixinho tentando acalmá-la ou alguma coisa parecida. Ele não se importava muito com isso, ele só queria saber se era realmente ela.

“Mãe?” Ele sussurrou e todas as cabeças viraram para ele. Brenda o firmou quando seus joelhos afundaram aos pés dela. “É realmente você? Você está viva?”

Sharon não falou nada apenas abriu os braços e sorriu. Sem demora ele praticamente se jogou nos braços dela e chorou desconsolado.

**_..._ **

Brenda estava se divertindo com a surpresa de Stroh, o homem não imaginava que ela aparecesse ali, mas o destino tinha uma forma engraçada de fazer as coisas. Enquanto eles discutiam como uma muita errada preliminar, ela tentava ouvir Sharon, pois conhecendo a mulher ela se aproximaria. Mas após alguns minutos se tranquilizou quando não ouviu passos.

A ex-Delegada ficou um pouco irritada enquanto Stroh debochava deles, era como se seus esforços não servissem de nada e ela tentou reprimir o medo de que tudo isso acabasse com dois caixões. Mas suas esperanças foram renovadas quando ela viu a postura de Rusty mudar, ela sabia que o garoto havia visto sua mãe.

O som do tiro quase foi um alívio de ouvir até ela lembrar da cirurgia de Sharon, e do quanto o corpo dela estava debilitado e ouvir a pancada com o carro a fez agir. Julio e Buzz parecia fazer o mesmo e diferente da equipe que correu em direção a Stroh os três foram até ela.

“Sharon”. A voz de Brenda era extremamente preocupada e ela se chutou por ter sido tão imprudente. Ela deveria ter insistido em leva-la de volta ao hospital.

“Comandante”. A voz de Julio e Buzz se misturaram no ar e ela viu quando Provenza os encarou, assim como Andy. Ambos os Tenentes pareciam estarrecidos com o que ouviam.

“Respire, Comandante”. Buzz estava em frente a ela a instruindo, mas eles podiam ver que ela desmaiaria a qualquer momento. “Vamos lá, Sharon, inspire e respire”.

O tom calmante de Buzz e o uso do primeiro nome dela chamou a atenção suficiente para ela focalizar nas ordens de respiração. Ele ainda estava incerto, mas pegou nas mãos dela e continuou o mantra de inspirar e respirar.

“Onde você aprendeu isso?” Quis saber Julio quando Sharon voltou a respirar melhor.

“Minha mãe teve ataque de pânicos depois que meu pai morreu. Um dos médicos dela me ensinou essa técnica para ajudá-la a manter o controle”. Julio e Brenda se encararam admirados, ainda era surpreendente aprender coisas sobre Buzz.

“Sharon, você está melhor?” Brenda questionou.

“Sim”. Ela sussurrou e fechou os olhos por um momento. “Só preciso diminuir o batimento acelerado”.

“Droga, Sharon. Por que você tinha que atirar? Isso poderia matar você e dessa vez seria de vez.  Você não podia esperar?”

“Você me conhece, Brenda. Eu tenho que vim primeiro”. Sharon sorriu e a encarou divertida. A loira revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também. Ela estava feliz em ver que a cor estava voltando para o rosto da outra mulher.

Ao ouvir som de passos Brenda virou e encarou Rusty, ele parecia totalmente perdido. Seu rosto tinha um tom desesperado e ela podia ver o corte em seu pescoço e sangue por toda sua camisa, ela se preocupou. Porém, o garoto só parecia se importar com a mulher no chão.

A cena em sua frente se desenrolou com lágrimas e Brenda não podia negar que seus olhos estavam ardendo com tudo aquilo. Rusty pareceu inconsolável e Sharon o balançava e sussurrava que tudo ficaria bem.

Os Tenentes de sua antiga equipe se aproximaram cautelosos, talvez ainda incrédulos com o que tinham ouvido. O que ela não os culpava, ela só acreditou quando Pope deu o nome do hospital e o número do quarto.

Provenza e Tao pareciam confusos, mas ao mesmo tempo ela podia ver o toque de ressentimento na expressão deles. Agora ela entendia o que Sharon havia dito no carro, ela tinha afirmado que todos a odiariam quando descobrissem que ela estava viva.

Porém, não foi com eles que Brenda se preocupou. Andy encarava sua esposa sem expressar qualquer tipo de reação, ele havia escondido seus sentimentos e parecia controlar bem seu temperamento. Por algum motivo isso enviou uma bandeira vermelha para Brenda e pelo modo que Julio se aproximou de Sharon o sinal de alerta atingiu o detetive.

“Stroh está sendo levado para o hospital”. Andy falou e encarou Provenza. “Eu vou com Nolan, Amy e Cami. Nos encontramos lá”.

Dito isso ele encarou Sharon mais uma vez e saiu. Todos ao redor encararam Sharon e sentiram o coração se apertar enquanto ela abraçava Rusty mais apertado e tentava esconder as lágrimas.

“Sharon, precisamos levar você para o hospital”. Brenda falou e encarou Julio e Buzz. “Seu médico vai me matar quando souber que eu raptei você”.

Afirmando, ela tentou fazer Rusty se levantar, Brenda resolveu ajuda-la e puxou o garoto para longe, permitindo que Julio a levantasse do chão. Provenza que acompanhou tudo calado, respirou fundo.

“Parem só por um momento”. Ele pediu e sua voz se encheu de raiva. “O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?”

“Oi, Louie”. Sharon o encarou com afeição. “Essa é uma história um pouco longa e que eu preferia dizer de uma vez só, se não for exigir muito”.

Provenza ia retrucar e reclamar, mas Tao encarava Sharon meticulosamente e sabia que ela não estava tão bem quanto tentava aparentar. 

"Comandante, eu estou surpreso e chateado com isso, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido, você precisa de um hospital. Agora”.

Todos pareceram entender a urgência no tom de Tao e começaram a se mexer, Sharon ainda estava trêmula, seu peito doía e a tontura assolou novamente. Ela só pediu a Deus que não desmaiasse ali. Percebendo isso, Julio e Buzz se aproximaram dela, um de cada lado, e a ampararam até o carro de Brenda, onde a loira colocou mãe e filho no banco de trás e foi em direção ao hospital.

**_..._ **

Andy estava dormente, ele parecia não sentir nada. Sua mente estava em branco enquanto ele processava tudo. O tenente parecia não querer acreditar no que tinha visto, ele estava querendo entender como isso aconteceu. Num momento ele estava vendo a vida de seu filho adotivo em risco e na outra a mulher que ele amava, sua esposa que estava morta há quase dois meses apareceu para salvar o dia. Era como se tudo fosse uma comédia cruel.

“Ela era mesmo?” Amy perguntou de repente, ela havia corrido em direção a Stroh quando ouviu o som de tiro e só processou o que Rusty havia dito quando o garoto saiu correndo em direção ao carro de Tao.

A detetive ficou com muito medo de olhar e confirmar que era apenas uma ilusão. Ou ela estava com medo de saber que Sharon estava o tempo todo viva. A morte da Comandante a atingiu de um jeito que a surpreendeu, foi como perder sua guia. E agora eles se viam enfrentando uma situação surrealista e isso a deixava confusa e ressentida.

“Era ela. Ela parecia bem”. Andy falou, mas sua voz era tão distante, até mesmo fria. Ele não queria pensar no que viria a seguir, seria doloroso revê-la.

Cami dirigia em silêncio, ela havia chegado a pouco tempo na equipe e tentava se encaixar no grupo, estava aprendendo a manter a boca fechada e observar mais as coisas ao redor. Pelo menos foi assim que Nolan a instruiu, se ela queria conhecer bem a equipe da Crimes Graves tinha que aprender a ouvir o que não era dito.

O resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio, ninguém disposto a comentar sobre o que tinha acontecido e o que estava preste a acontecer quando todos se juntassem com Sharon.

Andy estava perdido em pensamento quando o telefone dele apitou e uma mensagem de Emily surgiu, ela perguntava de que horas ele estaria em casa e se passaria o Ano Novo com ela e Rick.

Andy respirou fundo e tentou engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta, _como diabos ele iria contar a Rick e Emily que não só Sharon estava viva, mas que ela provavelmente voltaria para casa essa noite?_

**_..._ **

Dr. Torres havia chegado uma hora atrás nada feliz em saber que sua paciente havia fugido do hospital, empunhado uma arma, atirado no bandido e ainda tentava acalmá-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

“Sharon, isso não é engraçado. Você sabe o que poderia acontecer com você?” Ele andava de um lado para outro no quarto pequeno. Susan que havia ido com ele sorria divertida também, mas ela sabia que ele estava preocupado e com razão.

“Mas eu estou me sentido bem agora”. Sharon repetiu mais uma vez. “Você já fez todos os exames que preciso, já ouviu meu coração, me fez engolir meus remédios e tem provas concretas que estou bem”.

“E mesmo assim você poderia ter morrido e dessa vez seria de vez”.

“Bom Deus, será que todo mundo resolveu dizer isso na minha cara hoje?” Ela resmungou perdendo o sorriso. “Peter, eu entendo o que poderia ter acontecido comigo, Deus sabe que ainda estou lutando com esse sentimento de estar à beira do precipício. Mas eu não pude evitar, aquele homem tinha uma faca na garganta do meu filho, que inclusive está em algum lugar desse hospital sendo costurado, novamente por causa de uma facada que Stroh fez”.

“Ele está bem”. Susan falou e encarou a mulher mais velha. “Falei com uma enfermeira e ele está terminado de ser cuidado”.

“Ele deve está tão confuso e assustado”. Sharon sussurrou e fechou os olhos tentando afastar as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos. “Meu Deus, todos estão tão confusos, eu não sei se terei a coragem de sair desse quarto”.

“Sharon, eles te amam, eles irão entender com o tempo”. Peter falou mais calmo.

“Será? Vocês não viram o rosto de Andy. Deus, era como se ele preferisse que eu estivesse morta”.

“Não diga isso”.

“Susan, ele mal olhou para minha cara, como você quer que eu não me preocupe? Eu tenho medo que ele...” Ela respirou fundo. “Eu não sei mais do que diabos tenho medo”.

Sharon se levantou e começou a andar inquieta, ela não estava numa posição de exigir. Dessa vez ela teria que deixar os outros assumirem o controle e isso a estava deixando mais que ansiosa.

“Sharon, não vá lá” Susan falou e a encarou com conhecimento de causa. “Você tem que deixar ir às vezes, lembra?”

“Por que é tão difícil?”

“Porque é assim a vida. Você vai respirar fundo e esperar um pouco, depois você vai sair daqui ir até onde sua família e amigos estão e contar tudo o que aconteceu. Eu estarei aqui para lhe ajudar, Peter também estará”.

“Você não está sozinha, Sharon. Lembre-se disso”. Peter afirmou e viu quando ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

**_..._ **

Toda a equipe estava ali esperando notícias de Sharon e de Stroh, já havia se passado três horas e nada foi dito. Andy havia mandado uma mensagem para Rick e Emily e dito o que havia acontecido, ocultando a parte que Sharon voltou. Eles tinham chegado há 30 minutos e esperavam com os demais as notícias do assassino e ninguém se atreveu a falar de Sharon ali.

Rusty estava inquieto, não só pelo fato de não poder chegar a Sharon ou até mesmo falar sobre ela por causa dos irmãos, mas estava ansioso em saber se Stroh morreu de vez.

Quando Provenza se levantou para questionar a enfermeira um médico apareceu em roupa de cirurgias.

“Tenente Provenza?”

“Sim?”

“Terminamos a cirurgia em Philip Stroh” O médico falou e viu a decepção no rosto deles e suspirou em simpatia. Ele teve que cumprir seu trabalho como médico, mas foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis que fez. Saber que tentava salvar a vida do homem que não só matou várias pessoas, como colocou uma menina na UTI nessa noite.

“Então ele vai viver?”

“Infelizmente, mas não como você imaginam. O tiro que ele levou pegou seu pescoço de raspão, mas a bala atingiu a árvore e o ricochete dela fez lascas de madeiras voar por toda parte”.

“E isso o atingiu?” Tao se aproximou quando os termos clínicos começaram a aparecer.

“Sim. Uma lasca de madeira atingiu sua medula espinhal e a vertebra C4”.

“Oh..” Tao se surpreendeu.

“Isso quer dizer o que?” Andy se levantou e foi até o médico também.

“Quer dizer que Philip Stroh está paralisado do pescoço para baixo, ele não tem movimento em nenhum membro. Mas não é só isso, a partir de agora ele terá dificuldade em respirar, apresentará episódios de arritmias e pressão alta. Casos de pneumonia pelo mal funcionamento dos pulmões e entre outras complicações”.

“Doutor, ele tem consciência disso?” Rusty questionou.

“Assim que ele acordar iremos ver sua função neurológica. Mas a maioria dos pacientes tem consciência do que está acontecendo ao redor, alguns até conseguem se comunicar e transmitir a dor que sentem. A tetraplegia é uma prisão que ninguém gostaria de passar”.

“Bem, pelo menos dessa vez a gente não vai precisar fazer nenhum acordo”. Provenza resmungou e fez todos sorrirem um pouco satisfeitos com o resultado.

“Ótimo, acho que agora podemos ir embora e celebrar o novo ano”. Rick se levantou e encarou Andy.

Todo mundo se entreolhou desconfortável, ninguém queria dizer a ele ou Emily a notícia, era como se eles estivessem brincando de batata quente e passando a responsabilidade de um a outro.

Entretanto antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, Andy viu Sharon se aproximar. Ele a encarou e sentiu o coração se acelerar, mas subiu as paredes para evitar o confronto e a dor. Ele ainda não estava preparado para isso e resolveu esperar as explicações, esperar saber porque ela escondeu toda a farsa dele.

“Ok, o que houve. Por que ninguém está indo embora?”

“Porque estão esperando por mim”. A voz dela reverberou pela sala de espera, ainda era do jeito que eles lembravam, firme e constante. Com a mesma segurança que tudo ficaria bem no fim. 

“Oh meu Deus... mãe?” Emily se virou assim que ouviu a voz dela. Rick a encarou com olhos arregalados, ele ficou tão trêmulo que teve que sentar. Emily correu para os braços da mãe e a abraçou apertado.

“Você está viva? Mas como?” Rick perguntou confuso e ressentido. “A gente te enterrou”.

“Eu sei, não tem justificativa ou explicação que amenize a dor que causei em vocês”. Ela falou e olhou cada um na sala. “Mas explicarei o que aconteceu e vocês tomarão suas decisões em entender tudo isso”.

“Ótimo, porque estou curioso em saber se você fingiu essa doença para poder colocar esse plano em ação”. Provenza falou e a encarou com fúria, ele era bom com isso. Era mais fácil ficar furioso do que admitir a dor que sentiu ao vê-la morrer.

“O que? Tenente! Eu não faria isso”. Ela sabia que isso não daria certo, era como voltar a ser a bruxa má do FID.

“Bem.. você fingiu bem sua morte”. Andy a acusou e ela ficou um pouco aliviada em ver que ele estava com tanta raiva como o parceiro. Ela podia lidar com a raiva dele, o que ela não aguentaria era a indiferença.

Buzz e Julio a encararam e estava a ponto de defendê-la quando ela balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. Os dois se acalmaram, mas Tao viu a pequena interação e quis saber há quanto tempo eles sabiam disso.

“Então, Comandante. O que foi que aconteceu? Qual sua explicação?”

Sharon abriu a boca para pedir a todos que se sentassem e começar seu relato. Mas o som da televisão fez todos girarem as cabeças para o aparelho. O Chefe Will Pope estava dando uma entrevista sobre a captura do famoso Serial Killer, Philip Stroh e como seu plano engenhoso de usar a Comandante de sua divisão de Elite como isca serviu para o bem deles. E que agora ele estaria concorrendo a prefeitura da cidade.

Andy encarou Brenda que estava com o controle do aparelho na mão, ela tinha uma carraca no rosto e parecia enfurecia com o que ouvia. Ela respirou fundo e encarou Sharon.

“Ele não tinha o direito de usá-la assim, Sharon. Eu vou conversar com ele e você precisa dizer a verdade a eles”. Ela disse isso e encarou seus amigos. “Vocês deveriam ouvi-la, acredito que nisso tudo ela talvez foi a mais atingida”.

Sem esperar resposta Brenda saiu com o objetivo de confrontar Pope, ele não sabia o furacão que estava indo em sua direção.

Amy encarou Sharon primeiro, ela admirava a mulher em sua frente e queria saber o que aconteceu para eles estarem nessa situação. E para sua surpresa a raiva foi diminuindo quando ela realmente olhou para Sharon, ela parecia um pouco desgastada nas bordas e insegura do que fazer, ela encarava a todos com um pouco de medo e essa talvez fosse a primeira vez que eles conseguiam ver a mulher por trás da Comandante. E olhando ao redor sabia que todos pensavam a mesma coisa, a detetive então sentou na cadeira e encarou sua chefe disposta a ouvir e um a um seguiu seu exemplo.

Todos agora a encaravam e esperavam ansiosos para a explicação.

“Acredito que essa confusão começou quando eu descobri a cardiomiopatia e fui informar ao Chefe Pope que eu estava doente”. Ela começou e respirou fundo.

Quando ela reiniciou sua narrativa o som dos fogos de artifícios encheu o lugar e eles se entreolharam. 2018 estava começando num furacão de emoções, eles só esperavam que pudessem sobreviver a isso.

**_Continua..._ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sharon, Andy e as crianças não me pertencem, infelizmente. Duff tem todos os direitos desses personagens.

**_Capítulo 11_ **

 

Rick ouvia estarrecido o que sua mãe falava, aparentemente não foi culpa dela o que aconteceu, mesmo que a ideia inicial tenha sido abordada por ela. Porém, o jovem a encarava ressentido, ele queria saber porque ela não entrou em contato. _Será que ela não sabia o quanto estava machucando todos eles?_

Quando o relato dela chegou ao fim Sharon baixou a cabeça e esperou, Rick podia ver as barreiras subir ao redor dela esperando os gritos e acusações. Ele já havia visto isso mais vezes do que gostaria, geralmente quando seu pai estava envolvido.

Lentamente as pessoas de sua equipe começaram a fazer perguntas sobre o motivo dela ter ficado tanto tempo escondida ou porque ela não conversou com eles antes. Ou simplesmente o fato dela não ter dito que seu problema era grave o suficiente para eles se preocuparem.

“Eu não pude ligar para vocês”. Ela falou com um suspiro cansado. “Digam-me, se alguém ligasse dizendo que era eu, logo após o... o enterro..” Sharon sussurrou a última parte e desviou o olhar dos outros. “Vocês acreditariam? Vocês realmente acreditariam que era eu?”

Provenza bufou aborrecido, todos ali sabiam que ela tinha razão. Ninguém queria admitir que o surgimento precipitado dela causaria maiores transtornos e possivelmente teria feito Stroh recuar mais uma vez. Contudo isso não os impediriam de reclamarem sobre tudo.

Rick percebeu que se continuassem ali conversando e acusando passariam o resto da noite no hospital, e por mais que ele estivesse magoado com a mãe, ele podia ver os sinais de cansando nela. E pelo olhar preocupado do médico e o quanto tenso ele estava, Rick sabia que tinha que levar Sharon para casa e a fazer descansar.

“Ok, acho que isso é o suficiente por essa noite”. Rick se levantou e encarou a mãe. “Estamos todos cansados e confusos, acho que todos nós precisamos digerir todas essas informações”.

Todos o encararam a ponto de retrucar, mas perceberam que era uma batalha perdida. Rick parecia muito decidido e pelo olhar em seus olhos ninguém poderia fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

“Eu vou buscar o carro”. Andy falou e saiu dali sem esperar resposta.

“Comandante, espero que tenha uma boa noite. Mas saiba que isso ainda não acabou. Precisamos de mais respostas e mais detalhes do que aconteceu”. Provenza falou com um olhar duro.

“Prometo que falaremos mais tarde, Tenente”. Ela sussurrou e se levantou. Sharon ficou um pouco tonta e sentiu Peter a amparando. Ele tinha um olhar preocupado, mas ela sabia que isso era por causa do cansaço e toda a adrenalina do dia. Sem contar que ela ainda não havia comido e já tinha passado da hora que estava acostumada a dormir. “Estou bem, Peter”

“Você sabe que não pode sobrecarregar seu coração”. Dr. Torres sussurrou e a encarou sério.

“Eu sei, por isso vou para casa e descansarei”.

“Ok, deixe eu pegar seus remédios”. Ele falou e viu quando Rusty se aproximou dela e colocou um braço pela cintura dela, a mantendo firme. Parecia que ele era o único disposto a perdoá-la e se manter perto. “Mais tarde precisamos debater sobre seu tratamento, você não vai se livrar de nós”.

“Não vai mesmo”. Susan sorriu e se aproximou da mulher mais velha. “Lembre-se de nossas conversas, ok? Só deixe ir”.

Sharon sorriu e afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, finalmente ela se firmou e agradeceu a Rusty pelo amparo, e que ela estava bem melhor. O menino a encarou incerto, mas a soltou.

Rick assistia tudo quieto, ele observava como os dois médicos estavam preocupados com Sharon e tinham cuidado com ela. A dinâmica entre eles era fácil e boa, como uma equipe e Rick percebeu que era assim a atmosfera da equipe de Sharon antes da suposta morte dela.

Assim que o doutor voltou com uma bolsa eles se despediram e Sharon se voltou para seus amigos. Ela se desculpou mais uma vez e prometeu que falariam com eles novamente. Com isso ela saiu com Rusty e Emily.

“Eu não sei o que fazer”. Rick falou para Provenza, o jovem parecia um pouco perdido agora. O Tenente se aproximou dele e suspirou.

“Filho, agora você pode ficar com raiva e ressentido, tudo isso é confuso e doloroso. Mas acho que podemos passar por isso. Contudo, pode ter certeza que sua mãe terá um tempo difícil com a gente ainda”.

“Eu sei e entendo o sentimento. Mas eu estou tão feliz que ela está bem, que ela está viva” Rick sussurrou e viu que sua mãe e irmãos estavam indo pelo corredor. Com a voz embargada e derramando uma lágrima teimosa ele falou o que sentia. “Meu Deus, minha mãe está viva. Ela está viva”.

Provenza o encarou comovido e o abraçou rapidamente, parecia que esse era o sentimento do dia. A raiva corria pelas veias de todos ali, mas o alívio de ver que Sharon estava viva e bem era maior, era como se eles pudessem finalmente respirar depois de minutos embaixo da água.

“Eu sei, Rick. Estamos todos felizes que ela esteja bem, mas precisamos de tempo para deixar a raiva ir embora”.

“Você está certo, eu acho que todos nós precisamos dormir um pouco e digerir tudo isso”.

“Exatamente! Agora vá. Sua família está esperando”. Provenza o enxotou e viu o jovem acelerar os passos e se aproximar da irmã.

**_..._ **

Emily suspirou novamente, o caminho para casa parecia maior do que lembrava. Ela estava no banco de trás do carro junto com Sharon e Rusty. Andy e Rick sentaram na frente evitando qualquer tipo de conversa, ambos ainda ressentidos com tudo.

A bailarina ficou aliviada que eles estavam retornando para casa depois de tanta adrenalina e surpresas, ela não sabia o que dizer ou mesmo sentir. Ela estava feliz em poder ver que sua mãe estava bem e que o calor que ela emanava ao seu lado era mais uma confirmação que estava viva.

Emily ainda não tinha absorvido a ideia inteiramente, era como se ela tivesse em um sonho muito esquisito, mas da qual ela faria de tudo para não acordar. Com isso em pensamento ela pegou a mão da mãe e suspirou feliz quando a mulher mais velha entrelaçou seus dedos e a encarou com um sorriso.

“Eu amo você”. Sharon sussurrou apenas para ela e beijou sua testa, Emily sorriu de volta e fechou os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas derramassem.

Enquanto se escorava na mãe, Emily ouviu o carro diminuir a velocidade e abriu os olhos quando viu o sinal vermelho. A jovem viu quando seu padrasto olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e questionou se alguém queria alguma coisa para comer.

Rick balançou a cabeça em negativa assim como Rusty, ela também não estava com estômago para qualquer coisa e apenas negou. Ela viu quando Sharon abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou logo em seguida quando Andy desviou os olhos dela. Ela não podia negar a pontada de tristeza quando viu sua mãe suspirar, Andy estava evitando falar com ela desde o hospital e isso se tornaria estranho nos próximos dias se tudo isso continuasse.

Andy estacionou o carro na vaga de sempre e espero que todos saíssem antes de travar o automóvel e seguir para o apartamento, Emily seguiu atrás com Sharon, ela estava um pouco relutante em sair do lado da mulher mais velha. O medo de perdê-la de vista era maior do que qualquer ressentimento que estava sentindo.

Todos seguiram para o saguão e esqueceram por um momento que as pessoas que conheciam Sharon pensavam que ela estava morta, então quando o porteiro avisto a Comandante soltou um grande e alto:

“VIRGEM SANTÍSSIMA”.

Sharon parou e encarou o homem um pouco assustada, até lembrar que precisava se desculpar.

“Olá, Roy. Não se preocupe, não sou um fantasma”. Ela tentou sorrir um pouco. “Estou bem e viva, só um pouco desgastada”.

“O quê? Mas.. você foi enterrada. Eles..” O pobre porteiro apontava para Andy e as três crianças. “O que?”

“Estamos confusos também, cara”. Rick falou e Emily encarou o irmão com olhos estreitos esperando o que ele falaria. “Mas precisamos dormir e absorver tudo isso antes de qualquer coisa”.

“Entendo”. Roy falou e viu a família entrar no elevador, ele ainda tinha os olhos arregalados e Emily sabia que ele estava surtando por dentro. Mas antes das portas se fecharem, a jovem o viu ligar a pequena TV e o discurso do Chefe Pope encher o local.

**_..._ **

Provenza assistiu a família ir embora e suspirou cansado, o ano mal começou e ele já estava exausto. E encarando sua equipe ele sabia que todos estavam na mesma situação.

Contudo, antes que eles fossem embora ele encarou Julio e Buzz. Ele finalmente poderia tirar algumas dúvidas, ele sabia que alguma coisa estava estranha com aqueles dois, mas não sabia ao certo o que era, e com todos os casos e Stroh, o Tenente não prestou muita atenção. Porém, essa seria a hora da verdade.

“Ok, vocês dois. Como diabos vocês sabiam que ela estava viva?” Provenza não queria enrolação e foi direto ao ponto.

“O que quer dizer?” Buzz questionou rápido demais.

“Oh, vamos lá. Não somos tão idiotas assim”. Tao falou e se irritou um pouco. “Vocês foram os únicos que não se espantaram quando Sharon apareceu”.

Buzz e Julio se entreolharam culpados e o detetive respirou fundo. Isso seria mais um problema para adicionar a confusão.

“Ela me disse”. Buzz começou. “E não, ela não ligou para mim. Ela deixou uma mensagem em vídeo caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, mas no dia que ela colapsou ela pediu o pendrive com o vídeo de volta”.

“E você não devolveu?” Provenza estreitou os olhos desconfiado.

“Não deu tempo”. Julio falou. “Acho que todos se lembram o que aconteceu naquele escritório”.

“Você pode ter certeza que lembro disso, eu tive pesadelos com isso”. Bufou o tenente mais velho.  “Ela não tem a noção do que todos nós passamos”.

“Olhe, Tenente, sabemos que é muito para digerir e que estão todos com raiva. Deus sabe que tivemos que lidar com o conflito de vê-la bem e ao mesmo tempo querer gritar com ela por ter nos enganados”. Julio falou e olhou para cada um de seus colegas. “Mas não podemos esquecer o quanto isso está afetando ela também, vocês ao menos olharam para ela? Realmente a viram?”

“Ela parece um pouco esgotada”. Comentou Amy.

“Por que ela está. Eu não quero diminuir o que aconteceu ou tirar a culpa dela, mas se coloquem no lugar dela”. Buzz começou. “Ela acordou depois de duas semanas de coma, sozinha, confusa e com um coração novo. Ela não podia ligar para ninguém porque todos achavam que ela estava morta”.

“Sem contar que isso não era o plano dela”. Julio falou e se levantou inquieto. “Ela preparou tudo para a partida dela, ela só não quis dizer isso. Ela já havia falado com o Padre para lhe dar a extrema unção, mesmo estando bem, aparentemente”.

“Como diabos vocês sabem disso?”

“Ela nos contou” Buzz falou. “E Amy, se você acha que ela está esgotada é porque não a viu antes. O médico nos explicou um pouco o que ela estava passando. A Comandante ainda está em perigo, o que ela fez hoje poderia tê-la matado de verdade”.

Tao suspirou quando realmente entendeu o que poderia ter acontecido. Ele não tinha certeza de como ela conseguiu resistir tanto. Mas estava disposto a dar uma chance para ela, de algum modo esse foi o único meio que ela encontrou de proteger a família.

“Ela está bem?” Tao questionou.

“Acho que sim. Dr. Torres é um dos melhores da área e foi ele quem ajudou a cuidar dela”. Julio falou e sorriu um pouco ao lembrar das mensagens que eles trocavam quase diariamente dizendo como _‘sua carga’_ estava indo.

“Ok.. eu posso entender que para ela também não está sendo fácil, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vou ficar com raiva”. Provenza falou e se levantou. “E vocês deveriam ter nos dito. Isso teria sido mais fácil”.

“Vocês só ficariam com raiva mais cedo”. Bufou Julio. “Pelo menos conseguimos parar Stroh”.

“Que seja, ainda estou com raiva”. Provenza resmungou e encarou a todos. “Acho que devemos descansar por hoje, amanhã teremos tempo de gritar e resmungar. Feliz ano novo”.

Provenza foi em direção ao posto de enfermagem informar que os dois policiais ficariam de guarda em frente ao quarto de Stroh e qualquer procedimento que elas precisassem fazer tinha que ser monitorado por um dos oficiais. O tenente pediu que também fosse atualizado sobre o estado de Clarie, ela ainda estava na UTI e em risco, ele queria saber se a menina sobreviveria a noite.

Os demais seguiram o exemplo do Tenente e se retiraram do hospital silenciosos, cada um lidando com as notícias de um modo diferente, mas eles sabiam que em algum momento conseguiriam se sintonizar com Sharon novamente. Só esperavam que não demorasse muito.

**_..._ **

Sharon se apoiou na parte de trás do elevador, ela ficou um pouco tonta enquanto os andares passavam lentamente. De onde estava ela podia ver a tensão nos ombros de Andy e a ansiedade no corpo de Rick, ambos pareciam mais resistentes em acreditar que ela estava viva, mas ela não poderia culpa-los, se os papéis fossem invertidos ela estaria chateada também.

O som das portas abrindo a tirou do devaneio. Assim que deu um passo a frente a tontura a assolou novamente e ela agarrou a porta do elevador, e ela agradeceu que sua família estava em sua frente e não viu sua dificuldade. Com passos cautelosos ela conseguiu se recuperar, mesmo que sua respiração estivesse um pouco forçada.

Andy foi o primeiro a entrar, ele jogou a chave na prateleira ao lado da porta e seguiu para cozinha, Rick foi em direção ao quarto. Rusty e Emily entraram e seguiram para o sofá. Entretanto, Sharon travou na porta, ela olhou sua casa, mas não conseguiu entrar. Era como se sua ficha tivesse caído só agora, ela estava de volta para casa, para sua família, para sua vida e estava completamente perdida do que fazer.

“Mãe?” Rusty a chamou intrigado. Ele podia ver que ela estava receosa, mas não entendia o motivo. “Você está bem?”

“Sim, só preciso..” Ela começou e o encarou um pouco assustada, mas então ela forçou um sorriso e todos os seus sentimentos foram cobertos. “Só precisava de um tempo, querido. Eu estou bem”.

Por fim, ela entrou em casa e fechou a porta e imediatamente foi envolvido com um sentimento de conforto. Sharon queria chorar, ela estava em casa e em segurança, ela só queria chorar e deixar esse sentimento de tranquilidade aliviar seus medos. Porém, sabia que isso assustaria seus filhos e seu marido. Então ela apenas sentou no sofá e respirou fundo.

“Mãe, você quer alguma coisa?” Emily perguntou quando viu que Sharon se acomodou no sofá.

“Eu estou bem, mas acho que apreciariam um pouco de água”. Sharon sorriu. “Mas não se preocupe, eu vou pegar. Só preciso descansar um pouco”.

Emily afirmou e se levantou indo para a cozinha, Sharon fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu que Rusty ainda a observava, ele havia sido o único que ainda não a questionou sobre suas motivações e ela estava feliz com isso.

“Eu estou bem, Rusty”.

“Eu sei é só...” Ele desviou o olhar por um momento. “Eu tenho medo que isso seja apenas um sonho e que você não está aqui”.

“Oh, querido. Venha aqui”. Ela chamou e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se formar. Emily havia retornado com um copo com água viu a cena e estava a ponto de sair quando Sharon a chamou com um gesto.

Sharon queria que Rick estivesse na sala também, mas ele optou por ignora-la assim como Andy e ela tinha que ser paciente. Por enquanto ela tentaria ter o perdão de sua filha mais velha e do seu mais novo.

“Olhem..” Ela começou e segurou a mão dos dois. “Eu sei que tudo isso é confuso e tudo bem, vai ser difícil. O que eu fiz, mesmo sem ter o controle da situação, foi imperdoável. E me peguei pensando, mais vezes do que gostaria, que o melhor teria sido se eu tivesse realmente morrido”.

“MÃE” Emily e Rusty falaram horrorizados.

“Deixem-me terminar”. Ela pediu gentilmente. “Mesmo que meus pensamentos e incertezas corram por minha cabeça, saibam que eu estou aqui. Um pouco desgastada nas bordas, mas ainda aqui. Eu estou viva e tentarei com tudo que tenho não deixá-los novamente”. Ela disse isso com a voz embargada e com as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. E dessa vez ela não fugiu, ela permitiu que seus filhos vissem que ela também era frágil.

Emily sentiu as próprias lágrimas cair e abraçou a mãe, ela não se importava com o que tinha acontecido, Deus sabe a dor que ela sentiu ao ouvir que sua mãe estava morta e ela não perderia tempo com ressentimentos, ela teria tudo o que Sharon estava disposta a dar, todo o amor e carinho.

Sharon abraçou sua filha e olhou para Rusty com um sorriso, ela esticou o braço e o menino não resistiu em se jogar nos braços de sua mãe. Os três ficaram abraçados por um tempo e Sharon nunca foi tão feliz em ter os braços cheios com seus filhos.

Depois de um tempo Rusty se afastou e encarou Sharon com um sorriso e viu a irmã fazer a mesma coisa. Sentindo que estavam sendo observados, ambos olharam pelo corredor e viram Rick encarando a cena incerto e parecendo um pouco perdido.

“Vocês me dão um tempo com o irmão de vocês?” Ela pediu sem desviar o olhar de Rick. Os outros dois saíram para varanda para poder dar um pouco de privacidade.

Sharon deu uma batidinha no sofá indicando que ele podia se sentar ao seu lado. Por um momento ela pensou que ele recusaria, mas ele se aproximou lentamente. Assim que se acomodou ele a encarou em silêncio, Sharon esperou até que ele estivesse pronto.

“Por que você fez isso?” Rick questionou baixinho.

“Eu não estava consciente no momento da decisão”. Ela falou um pouco incerta.

“Mas isso deve ser crime em algum nível, seu Chefe não tinha o direito de tomar essa decisão por você, ele não deveria ter feito isso”. Raiva brilhou no tom dele e ele tentou respirar fundo e se acalmar, mas pareceu não surtir efeito.

“Eu sei, mas a culpa também é minha, eu deveria ter sido mais firme. Deixado claro que eu estava recuando no plano que tínhamos feito”. Ela tentou fazê-lo entender. “Porém, eu devo a Pope, ele tomou uma decisão que eu estava relutante. Eu não queria o transplante, Rick. Eu estava com medo que isso afetasse a vida de todos vocês, mas eu estava tão focado em preparar tudo para minha morte que esqueci de dizer ao meu médico que tirasse meu nome da lista”.

“Você queria morrer?” Rick a encarou chocado agora.

“Eu achava que seria mais fácil, eu não estava bem, querido”. E foi nesse momento que Sharon percebeu que realmente precisava de ajuda, e suspirou aliviada por ter Susan para ouvir suas preocupações sem a responsabilidade de ser parte integral da família.

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Os meus pensamentos pessimistas me fizeram enxergar tudo errado, mas agora estou disposta a lutar pela minha vida. Acho que passar pela dor da cirurgia e ver a dor que causei em vocês, me fez ver que eu pertenço aqui, mesmo que vocês me odeiem”.

“O que? Eu não odeio você”. Rick falou e segurou as mãos dela. “Meu Deus, Mãe. Você acha mesmo que a gente poderia odiá-la? Essa raiva vai passar, só precisamos de um pouco mais de tempo”.

“Eu sei e farei o meu melhor para não os decepcionar”.

“Você nunca nos decepcionou”. Rick a encarou com olhos cheios de lágrimas. “Droga, Mãe. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu te amo”.

Com isso ele a abraçou apertado e chorou em seus braços como fazia na infância, mas dessa vez as lágrimas eram de alegria por finalmente ela está de volta. Sharon sorriu ao ver que pelo menos seus filhos a entendia. Agora só restava todos os outros.

**_..._ **

Andy estava na cozinha e ouvia tudo calado, a raiva e ressentimento borbulhava dentro dele e ele sabia que demoraria um tempo antes de conseguir perdoa-la. A dor que ele passou ainda pulsava em seu coração, e ele não estava disposto em deixar ir.

Quando Rusty e Emily foram para a varanda ele se moveu para o quarto, ele precisa de uma ducha e talvez esfriar a cabeça um pouco.

Assim que terminou ele viu que as crianças estavam na varanda e Sharon estava sozinha no sofá, ela respirava lentamente e tentava parar o tremor em sua mão onde segurava o copo. Andy sabia que ela não o ouviu e assistiu quando ela se levantou do sofá com cautela e se dirigiu para cozinha.

Mesmo ainda com raiva ele a amava imensamente e não a deixaria se machucar só porque não queria falar com ela. Seguindo até a cozinha ele a viu olhando para geladeira com uma pequena carranca. Ele não sabia como aborda-la sem assustar, então ele ficou calado.

“Andy, você está começando a me assustar”. Ela falou e o encarou receosa.

“Por que?”

“Você está me olhando como se eu ainda fosse da FID”. Andy sabia a implicação dessa informação e não podia negar que o sentimento de intolerância corria por suas veias.

“Você me despertou esses antigos sentimentos”.

“Desculpe, Andy. Eu não sei como consertar isso agora, mas eu farei o meu melhor”. Ela disse e suspirou. “Eu só preciso dormir um pouco, mas se você quiser conversar agora...”

“Não”. Ele a interrompeu rapidamente. “Eu não posso ter essa conversa com raiva”.

“Justo”. Ela desviou o olhar dele insegura. “Eu preciso comer um pouco antes de tomar o remédio”.

Foi só então que ele percebeu que ela estava mais pálida do que quando chegou em casa e ela segurava a geladeira com força, ele viu que ela podia desmaiar a qualquer momento e ele não estava preparado para reviver isso.

“Se sente, eu vou fazer um sanduíche para você”. Ele falou e esperou a objeção, porém para sua surpresa ela apenas caminhou até a mesa de jantar e sentou.

Preparando o lanche rapidamente Andy entregou o prato para ela e a viu devorar o alimento com vontade, ao fim da refeição ela tomou um copo de água e se levantou atrás da bolsa que o Dr. Torres havia entregado. Andy se surpreendeu pela quantidade de pílulas ali e viu que ela realmente estava doente, a realização disso foi o suficiente para ele sentir o coração se dividir em permanecer magoado ou viver a vida intensamente, pois ele duvidava que a vida lhe daria mais uma chance com essa mulher.

**_Continua..._ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertencem, e sim a Duff e a TNT. Alguns diálogos desse capítulo foram retirados de Grey's Anatomy e essa série não me pertence e sim a Shonda e a ABC. (Shonda obrigada por ter me dado um pouquinho de drama hahahaha)

**_Capítulo 12_ **

Sharon acordou com o coração correndo e suor saturando sua roupa, ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro da pólvora, mas em seu sonho o tiro não acertava Stroh e sim Rusty. Ela olhou o quarto rapidamente e viu que estava em casa. Ela podia ouvir as vozes de Andy e Emily, eles pareciam está no telefone.

Cautelosamente para não provocar tonturas, ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro, pouco mais de 5 minutos ela saiu do quarto para descobrir porque eles estavam em pé tão cedo. Assim que apareceu na sala Rusty foi até ela.

"Ei, mãe".

"Ei, o que é toda essa movimentação?"

"Bem.. as pessoas estão descobrindo que você está viva". Ele falou e suspirou. "Desde que acordamos, estamos recebendo ligações. Hobbs ligou e disse que falaria com você a tarde, Andy está falando com Provenza e pedindo que alguém parasse as fofocas no departamento. Emily está falando com a Vovó, ela viu o noticiário".

"Oh Deus". Sharon tampou a boca com a mão ao lembrar de sua família, ela estava tão preocupada com Andy e as crianças que havia esquecido de seus pais e irmãos.

Assim que viu a cor sumindo do rosto dela, Rusty a amparou e a levou até o sofá. Ele parecia aterrorizado e impotente, respirando fundo Sharon tentou se acalmar. Ela não podia ter tantas emoções.

"Eu estou bem". Ela viu Emily se despedir e ir até ela. Andy desligou o telefone, mas continuou onde estava, ele ainda estava relutante em se aproximar.

"Mãe, você está bem?"

"Estou. Me desculpe, é só que eu... Meu Deus, Emily, eu esqueci de seus avós". Ela sussurrou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos para tentar se recompor. "Eu estava tão preocupada com vocês que esqueci todos os outros".

"Não se preocupe eu disse a ela o que aconteceu e ela está bem, vai conversar com o Vovô. Mas ela quer falar com você, acho que não acreditou muito no que eu disse". Emily disse e tentou sorrir.

"Oh Deus.. que confusão".

"Chefe Mason quer falar com você". Andy falou e a encarou.

"Acho que devo aparecer no escritório hoje?" Ela perguntou incerta.

"Sim". Ele sussurrou e respirou fundo. "Eu vou com você, toda a equipe estará lá para fechar o caso e a FID quer falar com você e Brenda".

"Oh.." Ela havia esquecido disso, ela não tinha certeza onde sua situação estava na lei. Ela estava morta teoricamente, e Brenda não era mais uma policial, mesmo que possuísse posse de arma.

"Ok.. antes de vocês saírem porta a fora". Rick gritou da cozinha. "Acho que todos nós precisamos de café da manhã".

Sharon sorriu e suspirou, ela não podia voltar a rotina de antes. Ela precisava se cuidar e deixar os outros assumir, era isso que ela havia prometido a si mesma. Ela foi até a cozinha e abraçou o filho e agradeceu pela refeição.

**_..._ **

Brenda encarava Pope com olhos cerrados, ela havia sido impedida por Fritz de confrontar o Chefe da Polícia na noite anterior, mas assim que o dia amanheceu ela se preparou para o conflito.

"Brenda, eu não entendo o que você quer de mim".

"Will, o que você fez foi baixo. O modo como você anunciou em rede pública que Sharon estava viva foi simplesmente frio e calculista. Sem contar que falou como se ela tivesse participado de sua ideia de bom grado".

"Ela que abordou isso. Você nem mesmo estava aqui". Ele se irritou. "E pelo que me lembro, você nunca se deu bem com aquela mulher".

"Mas isso não quer dizer que não simpatizo com ela, o que você fez.. Ela nem ao menos estava consciente quando a decisão foi feita".

"Eu fiz um favor a ela". Ele bufou. "Se não fosse por mim ela estaria morta. Eu que autorizei o transplante. Você sabia que quando ela desistiu do nosso plano original ela estava pensando em tirar o nome da lista".

"E mesmo assim ela não fez, eu sei que ela nunca conseguiu conversar com seu médico sobre isso. Então não se vanglorie por algo que não fez, Dr. Torres iria fazer o transplante ela querendo ou não".

Pope encarava Brenda surpreso, ele não imaginava que ela tivesse tanta informação, esses detalhes poderiam destruir sua carreira política num piscar de olhos.  _O que seus eleitores pensariam sobre isso?_ Certamente se compadeceriam por Sharon e sua história. Ele teria que conversar com a Comandante.

"Olhe.. eu só estou pedindo que você converse com a equipe dela, deixe claro que ela não teve muitas opções. E tente ao menos não ser prepotente".

Pope revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, ele tentaria falar com seus subordinados e tentar provar que fez isso pensando num bem maior. E Sharon havia voltado para casa, era suposto que todos estivessem felizes.

"Farei o meu melhor".

"É melhor mesmo, Will. Eles são família, e você não vai me querer como inimiga". Dizendo isso, Brenda se virou e saiu batendo a porta.

**_..._ **

Andy e Sharon compartilhavam o carro em silêncio, o Tenente ainda estava quieto e se recusando a ter grandes conversas, ele não estava feliz e sabia que precisava falar com seu patrocinador antes de ter um diálogo com a mulher ao seu lado.

Sharon parecia entender isso e permaneceu calada também, ela parecia perdida em pensamento e um pouco cansada, ele quis saber se ela havia dormido bem. Eles não tinham compartilhado a cama na noite anterior, assim que ela falou que ia dormir, ele informou que dormiria no sofá. Sharon havia argumentado que a cama era grande o suficiente para os dois, mas ele deu a desculpa que precisava pensar e ficaria inquieto. Ela não insistiu e foi para cama. Andy se arrependeu quando o dia amanheceu e suas costas reclamaram, mas sua teimosia e orgulho ainda estavam intactos. Saindo do devaneio ele dirigiu até o escritório.

A trajetória conhecida foi feita rapidamente e eles se encontravam na garagem prontos para enfrentarem o dia. Andy saiu do carro rapidamente, mas Sharon parecia relutante. Ela tinha um olhar apreensivo e temeroso, e só então ele pensou no que essa reunião implicaria. Ela ainda estava se recuperando e mesmo assim eles estavam colocando uma carga de estresse em seus ombros.

"Podemos voltar para casa se isso for demais agora". Ele sussurrou, Andy sabia que era uma situação perigosa para ela e não queria que seus problemas cardíacos piorassem.

"Não, tudo bem". Ela afirmou e saiu do veículo. "Só estou um pouco apreensiva com a reação das pessoas ao me verem. Mas é melhor fazer agora, não é?".

Andy concordava com isso, era melhor resolver tudo isso de uma vez, como arrancar um band-aid da ferida. Ele viu quando Sharon respirou fundo e endireitou os ombros antes de caminhar para os elevadores, ele não pode deixar de sorrir com isso, era bom tê-la de volta. Ela estava simples essa manhã, sem saltos ou com muita maquiagem, o jeans que usava era o que a deixava confortável e o casaquinho que colocou por cima da blusa vermelha era com bolsos para aplacar o nervosismo.

Durante o percurso que fizeram até chegar ao 9º andar, Sharon ouviu sussurros e dedos apontando em sua direção, ela já sabia que boa parte do departamento tinha conhecimento das novidades do dia anterior, mas imaginava que ver com os próprios olhos era o melhor jeito de confirmar tudo.

Assim que entraram no andar da Crimes Graves, Sharon suspirou aliviada. Porém mesmo ali, algumas cabeças viraram em sua direção, algumas chocadas e outras pareciam decepcionadas. Mas tudo isso foi deixado de lado quando viu uma cabeça loira praticamente correndo em sua direção.

"Sharon!" Andrea Hobbs quase levou a Comandante ao chão em sua ânsia de abraça-la. "Oh Deus, como estou feliz em ver você viva. Eu não acreditei quando ouvir as notícias. Eu precisava ver isso com meus próprios olhos". Ela parecia está feliz com seu retornou, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa a DDA voltou a falar. "Mas que diabos, Sharon. Porque você não nos disse sobre isso? Tem ideia do quanto eu chorei por causa de você? Eu poderia estrangular você com minhas mãos".

Sharon deu um passo atrás e encarou Andrea incerta, isso fez com que a loira revirasse os olhos e a abraçasse rapidamente e falasse mais uma vez o quanto estava feliz em vê-la. Dito isso o Chefe Mason se aproximou e encarou sua Comandante incerto.

"Chefe Pope me informou da situação hoje cedo, estou surpreso com seu retorno". Ele começou. "Mas ainda mais aliviado que você voltou. Isso foi um susto tremendo, Sharon. Bem-vinda de volta".

"Obrigada, Chefe. Vou tentar não os assustar mais".

"Eu apreciaria isso". Ele sorriu.

Sharon olhou toda a sala e viu que todos ainda estavam desconfortáveis com tudo aquilo, porém ela imaginou que o incômodo vinha do homem no canto do escritório. Will Pope esperava impaciente que a mulher se aproximasse para eles resolverem tudo de uma vez. Porém, antes mesmo de poder se aproximar dele, Brenda apareceu com um dos sargentos do FID.

Suspirando Pope indicou o caminho para que todos os seguissem, Sharon encarou Andy rapidamente. Ela estava incerta do que fazer, mas seguiu os outros. Pope quase sorriu da interação do casal, eles tentavam ser profissionais no escritório, mas claramente não conseguiam. Contudo, a diversão sumiu de seu rosto quando Andy lhe deu um olhar mortal, ele parecia avisar que se alguma coisa acontecesse com Sharon ele pagaria.

**_..._ **

Rusty entrou no escritório de Dr. Joe e encarou seu psicólogo. O outro homem o encarou intrigado e curioso, após saber sobre a captura de Stroh e o retorno de Sharon, ele pensava que o menino teria muitas coisas para dizer, mas isso não parecia ser o caso.

"Nem na nossa primeira sessão você ficou tão silencioso". Ele comentou.

"Eu não sei o que dizer".

"Por que não começa com o que você está sentido agora?"

"Se eu soubesse diria. Eu.. eu não consigo por um nome no que estou sentindo".

Por um momento Dr. Joe não soube ao certo o que dizer, Rusty parecia confuso e com toda razão. Porém, teria que colocar todo o sentimento para fora ou isso viraria uma bola de neve.

"Que tal isso.. O que você sentiu ao saber que Stroh mesmo vivo será incapaz de feri-lo novamente?"

"Tirando o fato que eu o queria morto.. Me sinto bem, eu sei que não deveria sentir isso por outro ser humano. Mas eu só estou feliz que ele não machucará mais ninguém".

"Ok". Ele sorriu, por mais imparcial que deveria ser, Dr. Joe estava feliz em saber que Philip Stroh estava preso dentro de seu próprio corpo. "E sobre a Clarie?"

"Oh Deus.. isso é minha culpa. Ela só se machucou por minha causa. Eu não sei se me perdoarei se ela morrer". Rusty sabia que a jovem ainda estava inconsciente e em perigo.

"E se eu dizer que a culpa não foi sua? Que Clarie estava sendo seguida por Stroh? E que foi ela quem o levou até você?" Dr. Joe sabia que duas equipes, além da equipe de Sharon, estavam trabalhando no caso e próximo ao parque encontraram um carro com várias fotos de Clarie, eles imaginavam que era de Stroh.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Acho que isso será informado para você pelo Tenente Provenza". Dr. Joe revelou e suspirou.

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero saber".

"Você parece cansado".

"Deve ser o fato da minha mãe, que supostamente estava morta, voltou para casa".

"Você está chateado". A afirmação fez Rusty se remexer na poltrona.

"Não, não estou". Ele rebateu.

"Tem certeza? Você parece chateado para mim".

"Ok, eu estou". Ele falou e se levantou, toda a energia que ele não teve na noite anterior pareceu brotar em seu peito. "Eu estou tão chateado com Sharon, mas estou tão feliz que ela esteja de volta. E eu não consigo entender isso. Como eu posso está sentindo tudo isso?"

"Os sentimentos são complicados de entender". Joe começou. "Vamos por partes, porque você está chateado? O que o deixou chateado?"

"Ela morrer? Ela não ter dito que estava viva? Ela prometeu nunca me deixar e mesmo assim ela nos deixou. Não só eu, mas nossa família".

"Certo, você então sentiu como se tivesse sido abandonado novamente? Mesmo que o que ela fez foi para proteger todos vocês? Mesmo que ela não teve total controle da situação?".

"Exatamente, porque ela não ligou para nós? Ela poderia dizer que estava bem". Rusty tinha a voz embargada agora. "O que a gente passou foi.. indescritivelmente doloroso".

"Então é por isso que você está chateado? Porque você se machucou no processo e quer deixar isso claro para ela".

Rusty apenas afirmou e respirou fundo controlando as emoções, ele parecia ter perdido a capacidade de manter tudo guardado. Ele era bom em esconder as emoções, mas ao viver com Sharon e ser amado sem amarras fez todas as barreiras caírem.

"Agora me diga, Rusty. Se você está tão chateado com ela o que o faz se sentir feliz?"

"Ela está viva". Agora as lágrimas escorreram, o sussurro dele parecia um suspiro de alívio. Como se finalmente ele pudesse respirar. "Ela está viva, Dr. Joe. Minha mãe está viva".

"Acredito que agora você se entenda um pouco melhor". Joe sorriu ao ver realização de estampar no reparo do garoto. Ele ficou feliz em ajudá-lo mais uma vez.

"Dr. Joe.." Rusty parecia um pouco incerto agora. "Lembra quando você me perguntou sobre quem eu escolheria, caso minha mãe biológica voltasse?"

"Você nunca me respondeu".

"Porque eu nunca tive a resposta, até ontem". Rusty sorriu como se não ter descoberto antes o transformasse em um estúpido.

"O que quer dizer?" Joe parecia confuso agora, ele havia feito essa pergunta algumas vezes ao garoto durante os anos. Mas nunca foi respondido.

"Ontem, quando Stroh machucou Clarie e me pegou. Eu realmente pensei que morreria e naquele momento eu não me importei. E quando Brenda apareceu eu me vi de volta a cozinha dela e pensei que seria melhor assim, seria menos complicado para todo mundo se eu apenas tivesse morrido naquele dia". Rusty relatava tudo como um segredo obscuro, como se ele tivesse desnudando sua alma. "Eu esperei que Stroh me matasse ali e eu lembro que pela primeira vez rezei ao Deus de Sharon, pedi a Ele que se fosse possível me levasse até ela. Mas foi então que eu a vi, bem ao lado de Brenda, ela me encarava com tanto amor, como ela fez tantas vezes, eu pensei que era só uma aparição, que Deus tivesse me ouvido e ela tivesse vindo me buscar. E mesmo após toda a confusão que veio depois, eu revivi isso a noite toda. E me vi de frente a sua pergunta, mesmo naquela época, eu teria escolhido Sharon, mesmo tendo que passar por tudo que passamos".

"Mesmo se sua mãe estivesse limpa e disposta a mudar por você?"

"Sim, eu amo minha mãe, não me entenda mau. Mas não foi ela quem me ensinou isso. Sharon que me fez o homem que sou hoje, foi Sharon que me amou quando ninguém mais fez, foi ela quem cuidou das minhas feridas e teve que refrear meus instintos adolescentes. Foi ela quem me mostrou que sou capaz. Eu devo tudo a ela e mesmo que pareça que só estou sendo grato, eu a amo. Mais do que eu pensava ser possível e naquela hora que a vi com a arma apontada para Stroh, eu sabia que tudo daria certo".

"Mesmo se ela tivesse errado e acertado você?"

"Mesmo assim"

Joe encarou o jovem com um sorriso no rosto, ele nunca imaginou que o menino com a mente afiada e a atitude petulante se tornaria num homem bom e consciente. O psicólogo tinha que admitir, ser amado e criado por Sharon foi a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido a Rusty, ele esperava que toda essas palavras um dia chegasse aos ouvidos de Sharon. Ele conhecia a Comandante bem o suficiente para saber que ela desviaria os elogios para sua equipe também, alegando que ela não tinha feito o trabalho sozinha. Mas eles podiam tentar.

"Bem.. a sessão acabou e acredito que você já tem sua resposta". Dr. Joe falou e se levantou.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu tenho muitas questões". Rusty tentou brincar.

"Oh, eu sei. Acredite em mim, eu sei". Ele sorria. "Mas por hoje você tem suas respostas sobre o que aconteceu com sua mãe. Você está chateado, mas a ama demais para se apegar a isso. Agora suma daqui e vá conversar com ela ou apenas ficar próximo a ela. Você já sabe o que é não a ter em sua vida. Não desperdice tempo com mágoas, só a ame e siga em frente".

Rusty o encarou reflexivo, mas afirmou e saiu dali, mas antes que a porta da rua fosse fechada o psicólogo ouviu um  _'Obrigada, Dr. Joe'_.

**_..._ **

Foi bem depois do almoço que Sharon e Brenda voltaram para sala de assassinato, a equipe estava finalizando o último relatório do caso e fechando o arquivo de Stroh e esperando que fosse finalmente concluído.

"O que foi resolvido?" Provenza perguntou assim que elas entraram na sala.

"A FID nos limpou, eles viram que nós estávamos agindo em legitima defesa. E bem.. Sharon ainda é uma Comandante".

"Até você convença meu médico que posso voltar a trabalhar eu não sou uma Comandante". Sharon falou após ingerir uma das inúmeras pílulas que estava obrigada a tomar.

"O que quer dizer, senhora?" Julio a encarou preocupado, ele pensava que agora que ela estaria de volta tudo ficaria bem.

"A cirurgia que fiz foi muito delicada, Julio". Ela começou e sentou na mesa ao lado do cubículo de Cami. Ela pensava que esse espaço estava vazio, mas o nome de Andy estava lá, assim como as fotos e tudo que ele tinha na mesa dele. Olhando para o marido ela o interrogou com os olhos, mas ao ver ele respirar fundo entendeu, ele saiu da linha de visão de seu escritório. Ele provavelmente estava ainda mais triste encarando sua sala vazia.

"Mas isso a impede de voltar?" Buzz questionou também preocupado e a tirando do devaneio.

"Eu posso voltar sim, mas não agora. Eu fiz um transplante de coração, Buzz. Ainda estou em perigo, meu corpo pode rejeitar o novo órgão. Fisicamente meu corpo ainda está debilitado, eu não posso andar por muito tempo ou fazer qualquer tipo de exercício extenuante, elevadores me dão tonturas, mas escadas estão fora de cogitação". Ela falou isso com uma naturalidade que assustou os outros, porém Peter falou isso tantas vezes que ela só decorou. "Sem contar que preciso tomar vários remédios só para me manter em pé durante o dia. Eu nem deveria estar aqui, vocês sabiam?"

Sharon sorriu um pouco e levou um pequeno susto quando ouviu a voz de Peter, ele entrava na sala e assassinato e ao seu lado estava Susan.

"Exatamente, Sharon. O que me leva a próxima pergunta. O que diabos você faz aqui? Você está com seu sistema imunológico frágil, você poderia pegar uma infecção por está sendo tão exposta".

Sharon revirou os olhos para ele e se levantou. E como parecia acontecer o tempo todo com ela, a estabilidade faltou e Andy a amparou. Ela tentou não mostrar a felicidade de tê-lo tocando-a.

"Ok, Dr. Torres, se vocês me dão licença, eu acho que preciso ir". Ela falou e encarou Andy, ela esperava que ele pudesse leva-la para casa. "Agora, Peter, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu precisava falar com o Detetive Sanchez ou o Oficial Watson, eu esperava que eles pudessem me ajudar em encontrar você".

"Você teve sorte, estou bem aqui". Ela falou e sorriu para ele.

"Você não pareceu tão atrevida no hospital". Peter resmungou.

"Eu estava me adaptando". Ela deu de ombros. "Ei, Susan".

"Olá, Sharon. Você precisa de carona?" A psicóloga havia visto a interação do casal e podia dizer que Andy ainda parecia chateado.

Sharon pareceu entender a implicação da questão e encarou Andy por alguns segundos, ele evitava encarar seus olhos e isso fez a Comandante suspirar.

"Acho que Andy precisa terminar alguns relatórios. Eu apreciaria a carona". Ela sorriu e escondeu a tristeza que se apossou dela, era com se tudo o que ela batalhou para superar nas últimas semanas voltasse para ela. Toda a impotência e solidão.

"Senhora?" Julio chamou e quando ela virou ele perguntou esperançoso. "Mas você ainda vai voltar para nós, não é?"

"Se vocês ainda me quiserem" Ela sussurrou com um sorriso aguado. Assim que ela saiu todos se olharam incertos. Parecia que o retorno dela era a parte mais fácil de resolver, o difícil ainda estava para vim.

**_..._ **

Sharon estava calada durante toda o caminho do elevador e a garagem, Peter pairou em cima dela para tentar socorre-la caso fosse preciso. Mas Susan sabia que o silêncio dela, era o modo de Sharon assimilar as coisas, era mais fácil armazenar e esquecer do que conversar sobre isso. Mas a psicóloga estava disposta a fazê-la falar e evitar que a tristeza se alojasse novamente, contudo nesse momento ela esperava que Sharon pudesse iniciar a conversa.

"Ele me odeia". O sussurro de Sharon quase não foi ouvido, mas Susan sorriu ao ver que ela estava se abrindo para ela.

"Quem odeia você?"

"Andy. Ele me odeia". Ela suspirou. "Você sabia que essa foi a primeira vez que ele me tocou desde que voltei? Tenho certeza que ele só fez isso para eu não cair de cara no chão".

"Eu acho que você está exagerando um pouco". Susan provocou um pouco, ela queria que Sharon colocasse para fora a frustração que ela estava sentindo.

Sharon a encarou estupefata, parecia que Susan tinha cometido uma atrocidade. Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça chateada.

"Eu não estou exagerando, ele mal falou comigo hoje ou mesmo ontem. Provenza trocou mais palavras comigo do que Andy".

"Você tem que dar tempo a ele, Sharon".

"Agora você vai defende-lo?"

"Eu só estou me pondo no lugar dele, você deveria fazer o mesmo".

"Eu estou tentando". Ela suspirou cansada. A distância que Andy colocou entre os dois a estava machucando mais do que ela queria admitir.

"Eu sei que é difícil, Sharon. Mas vocês passarão por isso, só tenha mais paciência, Ok?" Susan sorriu para ela e ficou satisfeita por vê que ela estava disposta a lutar pela sua vida. "Agora que tal nós marcarmos nossas sessões? Sem contar que Melanie quer saber quando você voltará para sua rotina de exercícios".

"Vocês não vão me deixar em paz, não é?"

"Pode apostar que não". Susan sorriu abertamente para ela. "Essa será uma nova fase para você, Sharon. Só queremos que você recupere sua vida, toda ela".

Sharon sorriu ao perceber que pelo menos uma coisa boa saiu dessa confusão, os novos amigos que fez a apoiariam em qualquer momento.

**_..._ **

Os dias passaram lentamente e a rotina na casa Flynn foi se ajustando, Sharon conseguiu continuar com seu tratamento físico e psicológico, ela estava melhorando sua força, mas ainda se cansava fácil e suas emoções ainda estavam instáveis. Mas foi numa noite de sábado, um dia antes de Rick e Emily voltarem para suas casas e viverem suas vidas, que tudo veio abaixo.

Aconteceu pouco depois do jantar, os três jovens não estavam em casa, eles resolveram passar um tempo junto aproveitando seus laços fraternais enquanto Andy e Sharon estavam em casa. Eles estavam confiantes que eles se reconciliariam em breve até porque o Tenente tinha trocado algumas palavras com Sharon e foi educado a maior parte do tempo. Contudo a tratava como uma estranha e estava relutante em conversar com ela.

Naquele dia, Sharon fez uma sessão extra com Susan e conseguiu desabafar tudo o que sentia com ela, mas não tinha sido o suficiente e ela de algum jeito precisava debater isso com Andy, nem que para isso ela precisasse encarar sua fúria.

Eles estavam no quarto se preparando para dormir, na verdade Sharon estava se preparando. Esses dias Andy esperava que ela dormisse para poder deixar na cama e sempre acordava antes dela. Foi quando ele saiu do banheiro que ela agiu.

"Andy, precisamos conversar". Ela começou insegura.

"Eu não acho que essa é uma boa ideia agora". Ele falou sem ao menos olhar para ela.

"Esse momento é tão bom quanto qualquer outro". Ela rebateu e isso chamou a atenção dele.

"O que você quer de mim, Sharon?" Ele parecia cansado assim como ela.

"Eu quero saber porque você tem me evitado. Eu estou lhe dando o tempo necessário para você se acostumar com tudo isso. Eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu estou aqui e preciso que você converse comigo, como antes". Ela praticamente implorou a última parte.

"Só tem um problema, nada é como antes". Andy a encarou com fúria. E isso quase a fez sorrir, se ela não estivesse tão assustada. "Não podemos voltar de onde paramos".

"É disso que você tem tanta raiva? É disso que você tem medo, Andy?"

"Você quer saber do que eu tenho medo? EU TENHO MEDO DE TUDO, SHARON". Dessa vez ele não conseguiu se conter e sua voz se elevou reverberando por todo o quarto. "Eu tenho medo de me mexer, eu tenho medo de respirar, eu tenho medo de tocar em você. Porque se eu fizer isso você pode sumir, você não estará aqui e eu voltarei para aquele inferno que era sem você".

"Andy.. eu.."

"Não, você vai me ouvir". Ele disse e deu um passo a frente se aproximando dela. "Você não entende? Eu não posso perder você de novo, eu não vou sobreviver sem você uma segunda vez. Eu acho que você não pode entender meu medo".

"Claro que eu entendo, Andy. Você acha que foi fácil para mim? Que foi fácil acordar com o coração de um estranho no peito e quando pedi por você ouvir que eu não poderia ver meu marido?"

"Você estava a uma ligação de distância, Sharon. Eu pensei que você estava morta, droga. Eu estava aterrorizado em sair desse quarto, eu estava com medo de sair daqui e não conseguir sentir as coisas ao mesmo redor do mesmo jeito que sentia quando você estava ao meu lado. Droga, Sharon, você acha que demorei tanto para dizer que a amava porquê? Você pensou que eu estava relutante em admitir, mas eu estava com medo do quanto eu a amaria, com medo de nunca sentir a felicidade de novo caso você sumisse da minha vida. E ISSO É SUA CULPA, VOCÊ ME FEZ AMAR VOCÊ, VOCÊ ME PERMITIU ENTRAR EM SEU CORAÇÃO E DEPOIS VOCÊ MORREU NA DROGA DOS MEUS BRAÇOS".

Andy tremia agora, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos e ele respirava com dificuldade. Sharon se levantou da cama, mas ele se afastou, ele não aguentaria o toque dela agora. Ele foi até o armário e voltou com uma mochila, uma que eles usavam para guardar roupas e precisavam passar horas nos escritórios presos em um caso.

Sharon sentiu o corpo gelar e o coração parar por uns segundos, ela não acreditava no que estava vendo, ela estava confusa agora. Ele estava deixando ela? Imagens de Jack indo embora ao longo dos anos se misturaram com suas emoções atuais e ela sentiu as lágrimas banhar seu rosto lentamente.

Andy abriu a porta e estava a ponto de sair quando a voz embargada e em dor de Sharon chegou em seus ouvidos:

"Por favor, Andy, não vá. Não me deixe".

"Eu não sou Jack, Sharon. Eu vou voltar.. mas.. mas eu preciso de tempo para pensar e não vou conseguir aqui". Ele disse isso com a voz embargada também. "Eu vou para Provenza".

O silêncio só foi quebrado quando o trinco da porta da frente foi fechado e os soluços de Sharon tomaram conta do apartamento.

_**Continua...** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sharon e Andy não me pertencem e sim a Duff.

**_Capítulo 13_ **

Provenza estava sentando em sua poltrona quando ouviu uma batida na porta, resmungando ele foi até lá gritar com quem quer que estivesse lhe incomodando.

"Andy?" Confuso Provenza o encarou. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Precisava passar a noite fora de casa. Posso ficar aqui ou preciso encontrar um hotel?" A voz dele estava rouca dos gritos e choro de mais cedo. Ele parecia inquieto e o tenente mais velho ficou preocupado que ele poderia procurar uma bebida.

"Entre".

Andy não espero um segundo convite e entrou de uma vez, ele estava ainda estava nervoso de toda a discussão com Sharon, ele sabia que não deveria ter deixado ela sozinha, mas tinha medo de que se ficasse as coisas piorassem.

Sentando no sofá Andy jogou a mochila nos seus pés e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Patrice que voltava da cozinha parou surpresa e encarou o marido intrigada. Provenza deu de ombros e ela seguiu para o quarto para deixar os dois sozinhos.

"Quando você deixar de ser a rainha do drama eu volto para conversar. Quer alguma coisa para beber?"

Andy revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, ele apenas negou com a cabeça e viu o amigo entrar na cozinha. Ele não era um homem de lágrimas, mas Deus o ajudasse, ele chorou mais nesses meses do que em sua vida toda. Ele sabia que precisava se acalmar e conversar com Provenza, ele precisava de uma perspectiva.

Provenza voltou com dois copos de água e sentou na poltrona em frente ao amigo. Ele sabia pelo olhar perdido de Andy que alguma coisa grave havia acontecido, ele só esperava que pudesse consertar.

"O que houve?"

"Eu e Sharon brigamos". Ele falou com a voz embargada. Aos poucos ele relatou o que aconteceu e o que disse. Provenza não disse nada, apenas ouviu e tentou avaliar o que poderiam fazer. "Quando eu sair.. eu nem sei qual o estado que ela ficou. Eu estou com tanta raiva que.. Droga, Eu nem ao menos consigo saber o que estou sentindo".

"Você é um cabeça dura, isso sim". Provenza bufou e o encarou. "Isso não passa de medo, seu idiota. Você perdeu a mulher que amava e agora ela estava de volta, isso é confuso e doloroso. O que você esperava?"

"Ela poderia ter confiado em mim". Ele falou e se levantou inquieto. "Ela preferiu falar com Buzz e Julio".

"Pelo amor de Deus, isso tudo é por ciúmes? Andy, falamos para você ontem o que Pope falou, ele disse que tomou a decisão de fazer isso com ela. Sim, foi totalmente antiético e mal-intencionado da parte dele, mas Sharon estava com as mãos atadas".

Andy o encarou com olhos estreitos e desconfiados, ele sabia que estava sendo um pouco egoísta e implicante, porém ver que ele estava bem com tudo que aconteceu fez ele ficar um pouco ressentido.

"Até ontem você queria a cabeça dela e hoje você a defende? Eu não consigo entender você". Andy balançou a cabeça inconformado. "Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu estou ressentido que isso tudo aconteceu e eu não estava lá para ajudar. E sim, eu estou aterrorizado que mesmo que ela esteja de volta ela pode.. ela pode.."

A última parte ele não conseguiu dizer, era muito difícil imaginar isso, era como se ele fosse jogado de um abismo sem previsão de cair. As lágrimas se derramaram sem aviso e ele não se importou em escondê-las, ele estava quebrado demais para se importar com qualquer coisa.

Provenza nunca havia visto Andy desse jeito, principalmente por causa de uma mulher, ele lembrava muito bem do quanto mulherengo ele podia ser, mas parecia que se apaixonar por Sharon foi o que faltava para ele se completar, e aqui estava ele da alegria imensurável para a dor excruciante. Provenza achava que seu amigo estava enlouquecendo e levando-o junto.

"Aqui". Ele o entregou o copo. "Eu entendo seus sentimentos, Deus sabe o quanto eu queria gritar com ela. Mas agora que a raiva passou eu estou feliz que ela está bem. Você só precisa deixar a raiva ir embora".

"Eu não sei se consigo". Andy resmungou um pouco mais composto. "A raiva é uma velha conhecida".

"Então não posso fazer nada por você, eu não sou um maldito psicólogo". Provenza disse e se sentou novamente. "Se você quiser deixar as coisas ainda mais confusas e estranhas o problema é seu. Eu vou dormir, você sabe onde fica o quarto de hóspedes e os lençóis. Se vire". Com isso o homem mais velho saiu da sala e o deixou sozinho com sua consciência.

Contudo, Andy pareceu nem perceber a ausência, o que Provenza falou sobre o psicólogo lhe deu uma ideia que ele pretendia cumprir, mas só poderia ser na manhã seguinte. Seguindo até o quarto ele deitou na cama e tentou adormecer.

**_..._ **

Sharon tentou controlar seus soluços, foi difícil ouvir o que Andy falou. Ela também estava com medo, mas ela teria que seguir em frente. E por mais chateado que ele estivesse, Sharon pensou que ele a perdoaria. Mas parecia que isso estava longe de acontecer.

Quando enfim conseguiu se controlar, ela fechou a porta do quarto para que nenhum de seus filhos ficassem preocupados. O que ela não precisava agora era que eles vissem seu estado.

Com a mão um pouco trêmula e lágrimas nos olhos ela mandou uma mensagem para Patrice perguntando se Andy estava lá e bem. Menos de dois segundos ela recebeu uma mensagem de volta dizendo que ele estava lá, mas chateado. Com um suspiro aliviado ela agradeceu e ligou para outra pessoa.

"Susan? Aqui é Sharon, você pode falar?"

 _"Com certeza. Você está bem?"_  A psicóloga podia dizer pelo tom de voz da mulher que ela estava chorando.

"Eu confrontei Andy hoje". Ela sussurrou.

_"E como foi?"_

"Terrível". Sharon disse e as lágrimas voltaram a deixando com raiva.

 _"Eu tenho tempo agora, você quer me dizer o que aconteceu?"_  Susan falou e se acomodou em seu sofá, colocou o livro de lado e tomou um gole de vinho.

"Sim". Ela balançou a cabeça como se Susan estivesse em sua frente. E respirando fundo a Comandante começou a relatar os eventos da noite.

**_..._ **

Susan entrou em seu consultório pouco depois das 10hs, ela já havia passado no hospital e teria a tarde livre para seus pacientes semanas. Porém, ela ainda estava pensativa com a conversa de Sharon, Andy parecia bem chateado com ela, mas Susan só poderia entender o que ele estava pensando se ele falasse com ela. E mesmo assim seria um pouco confuso aconselhar os dois sem que isso se tornasse muito confuso.

Contudo, isso foi deixado de lado enquanto ia atendendo seus pacientes. Foi logo depois do almoço, quando ela teve uma pequena pausa, que suas divagações de mais cedo foram respondidas.

Andy Flynn estava em sua sala de espera com um olhar determinado em seus olhos, ele parecia cansado e Susan sabia que precisava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Tenente Flynn, que surpresa. O que posso fazer por você?" Susan falou se aproximando.

"Dra. Anderson, eu gostaria de conversar com você. É sobre Sharon".

"Oh.. Claro. Ela está bem?" Susan tentou parecer surpresa, ela não queria que ele soubesse de sua conversa com Sharon na noite anterior.

"Ela está bem". Pelo menos ele achava, ele ainda não tinha retornado para casa.

Susan afirmou e o levou até sua sala para que tivessem privacidade. Andy estava nervoso, ele não sabia ao certo que fazer, ele só teve um impulso na noite anterior e aqui estava ele.

"Então, Tenente. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Andy, você pode me chamar de Andy".

"Andy, ok. Você pode me chamar de Susan. Ficaremos mais confortáveis assim". Ela sorriu e esperou que ele começasse a falar.

Andy respirou fundo tentando reunir os pensamentos e fazer as perguntas certas. Ele não tinha certeza de deveria estar ali, Sharon provavelmente acharia uma invasão de privacidade. Mas ele precisava saber um pouco o que aconteceu com ela e achava que Susan era a pessoa certa a perguntar.

Susan por sua vez, observou o homem em sua frente curiosa, ele parecia nervoso e um pouco perdido, muito parecido com o primeiro encontro que ela teve com a própria Sharon.

"Eu não sei se devia estar aqui". Ele começou sem a encarar. "Mas eu preciso saber.. Eu não sei do que eu preciso saber".

Susan sorriu e tentou não o comparar com seus outros pacientes. Parecia que essa era a resposta padrão de todos eles:  _não sei o que faço aqui, não sei do que preciso saber sobre mim_  e muitas outras.

"Ok, porque não começamos em você me dizendo o motivo de vim aqui? Você queria falar sobre Sharon, o que você quer saber?"

"Você pareceu bem próxima dela, quase protetora quando estávamos no hospital". Ele começou tentando seguir a lógica dos acontecimentos. "Eu acredito que ela falou com você sobre a sua família".

"Mais do que você imagina". Ela o encarou com um pequeno sorriso. "Mas não é isso que você quer perguntar, não é?"

"Por que você parece tão disposta a defendê-la? Por que todos parecem dispostos a defendê-la?" Ele falou rápido e com raiva.

"E porque você não?"

"O que?" Ele a encarou confuso.

"Você, Andy. Por que você não está disposto a isso? O que você precisa ouvir para entender que ela sofreu também? Que a dor que você sentiu ao saber de sua morte, foi a mesma que ela sentiu quando entendeu que estava sozinha no dia que acordou".

"Ela podia voltar para casa, ela podia ligar". Ele apontou irritado.

"Sim, podia. Podia ter exigido que sua família a encontrasse, podia ter alertado Stroh que estava fraca e vulnerável". Susan sabia que estava tocando numa ferida, mas ele parecia disposto a jogar Sharon na fogueira, ela poderia ajudá-lo a deixar a raiva de lado e ver que não foi de propósito. "Ela podia ter feito tantas coisas, mesmo assim ela não fez. Você perguntou a ela o motivo?"

"Não". Ele sussurrou. "Ontem a noite foi a primeira vez que paramos para conversar e eu gritei com ela. Eu não queria, mas.. eu estava tão chateado, tão dolorido que só.."

"Você desabafou, era isso que você precisava naquela hora". Susan sorria ternamente para ele agora. "Andy, isso não será fácil. Vocês ainda vão ter que percorrer um longo caminho para isso dar certo, mas eu sei que ela o ama e que você a ama também. Mas você precisa deixar a raiva ir embora, se você se agarrar a ela nada será claro".

"Eu sei, mas é tão difícil deixar ir". Ele pareceu cansado.

"Oh.. acredite em mim, eu sei. E Sharon também sabe, me diga, há quanto tempo você a conhece?"

"Mais tempo do que eu gostaria de lembrar". Ele sorriu as lembranças.

"E quando você pensa na mulher que ela é, o que imagina?"

"Ela é a mulher mais forte, determinada e corajosa que eu conheço. Eu posso contar as vezes que eu realmente a vi com medo. E, Deus, ela é controladora". A risada dele fez Susan sorrir também.

"Agora me diga, com tudo isso que você me disse... Imagine se fosse você". Ela falou e viu o sorriso dele murchar um pouco. "Imagine você acordar sozinho, depois de ter feito uma cirurgia importantíssima e saber que toda sua vida ficou nas mãos de uma pessoa que não confia. Sem contar que a decisão de tomar as rédeas da situação influenciasse a segurança de sua família. O que você faria, Andy?"

Andy a encarou calado, ele parecia pensativo, mas aos poucos ela viu o rosto dele ser tomado por uma realização que a fez sorrir um pouco. Susan sabia que agora ele estava entendendo o lado de Sharon.

"Olhe, Andy. Eu não quero que você a perdoe imediatamente. Ou menospreze seus sentimentos em relação a tudo que aconteceu. Você está magoado e ressentido com isso, eu entendo e sei que ela entende também. Mas não a julgue como se ela tivesse feito isso por diversão". Susan suspirou e sabia que o que diria não era aconselhável, mas ela arriscaria. "Sharon é uma pessoa memorável, quem a conhece e convive com ela possui um grande privilégio. Ela possui defeitos assim como todos nós, mas ela é uma pessoa incrível. Eu vi o pior dela durante sua recuperação e posso dizer que isso não é fácil para ela. A única coisa que peço é.. cuide dela, mesmo que isso o deixe desconfortável, não perca mais tempo, Andy. O que vocês possuem é algo extraordinário, não deixe sua raiva dominar".

O discurso dela fez o Tenente se encolher um pouco, era mais ou menos o que Provenza falou para ele, porém do modo Provenza de ser. Andy sabia que ela estava certa, assim como todos os outros, mas era mais cômodo ter a raiva ao seu lado.

"Só pense nisso, não vá até ela e diga que a perdoa quando isso não é verdade. Como vocês resolviam suas brigas e desentendimentos?"

"Nós conversávamos".

"E o que o impede de fazer isso agora?"

"Minha teimosia estúpida". Ele riu sem humor.

"Acho que você sabe o que fazer, Andy". Susan sorriu e se levantou. "Eu adoraria continuar conversando com você, mas preciso atender meu paciente. Se você quiser podemos marcar outros horários, mas acho que isso não seria muito bom, você sabe, por eu ser psicóloga de Sharon".

"Eu entendo, mas se não resolvemos podemos procurar alguém especialista em casais, não é?" Andy sorriu e deu de ombros brincalhão.

"Vamos atravessar essa ponte quando chegarmos nela". Ela o acompanhou até a porta. "Obrigada por confiar em mim".

"Sharon confiou". Ele sorriu abertamente agora. "Acho que você é realmente boa no que faz".

Susan balançou a cabeça divertida e o viu se afastar, ele parecia mais leve. Como se tivesse levantado um peso das costas. Ela esperava que esse casal se resolvesse logo, eles dois pareciam um casal de livro de romance que você precisava ler até o fim para descobrir se eles ficavam juntos, mesmo todos ao seu redor sabendo que sim.

**_..._ **

Sharon estava colocando o último copo na máquina de lavar quando ouviu o trinco da porta se abrir, ela sabia que não poderia ser nenhum de seus filhos, pois dois deles estavam em aviões com destino a suas casas e o mais novo acabará de sair para visitar a amiga no hospital. O que só deixava a opção do marido.

Sharon fechou a máquina e iniciou a lavagem sem mostrar que estava nervosa por dentro. Ela não fazia ideia do que ele conversou com Provenza ou se esse tempo o ajudou a esfriar a cabeça dura. Ela havia se acalmado logo depois de conversar com Susan, a mulher mais jovem parecia sempre encontrar uma saída e Sharon nunca ficou tão feliz com isso.

"Ei". A voz de Andy a tirou do pequeno devaneio e ela sorriu um pouco para ele.

"Ei, você está bem?" Ela perguntou quando viu as olheiras em seus olhos.

"Sim". Ele deu de ombros. "Podemos conversar? Sem a parte dos gritos?"

"Eu apreciaria isso". Ela sorriu e foi até ele. "Vamos para o sofá?"

"Claro". Ele a seguiu até lá e eles se sentaram lado a lado. Um silêncio constrangedor tomava conta do ambiente. "Emily e Rick já foram, não foi?"

"Sim, eles ficaram preocupados com você".

"Eu sei, vou ligar para eles assim que pousarem". Ele falou e encarou a sala rapidamente. "Onde está Rusty?"

"Foi visitar, Clarie. Ela finalmente acordou, mas ainda está na UTI".

"Oh... eu vejo". Andy ainda estava incerto do que falar e essa conversa sem sentido era um modo de acalma-lo.

"Andy". Sharon começou e ele a encarou esperançoso. "Eu nunca o agradeci por cuidar dos meus filhos".

"Você não tem o que agradecer, Sharon. Nós somos casados, eles são meus agora também". Ele falou isso com convicção e ela sorriu emocionada.

"Mesmo assim. Obrigada".

"Acho que a gente já enrolou demais, não é?" Ele sorriu sem graça. "Me desculpe, Sharon. O que eu falei ontem... eu sei que machucou você. Mas era tudo verdade, eu ainda estou com raiva".

"Eu sei, eu não espero que você me perdoe de uma hora para outra".

"E eu não quero perdoa-la só da boca para fora". Ele então lembrou do que Susan falou. "Por que você fez isso?"

"O que? Não retornei antes?" Andy afirmou e a encarou com curiosidade. "Eu estava com medo, medo do que vocês pensariam ou do que diriam, mas eu estava com medo de que se eu voltasse Stroh poderia se aproveitar da minha vulnerabilidade para machucar vocês".

As palavras saiam dela com pequenos sussurros, como se dizer isso fosse o pior crime a ser cometido.

"Mas nós poderíamos ajuda-la, Sharon. Estaríamos todos aqui para ajudá-la".

"Esse era o problema, Andy. Você não vê?" Ela o encarou tentando fazê-lo entender. "Vocês estariam preocupados comigo, eu estava fraca demais para ser de qualquer ajuda, se Stroh aparecesse ele pegaria todos desprevenidos. Isso poderia ter sido nosso fracasso, ele poderia ter matado Rusty, como ele quase fez. Deus, Andy, eu nunca me perdoaria se meu filho fosse morto porque eu estava fraca demais para protegê-lo ou um de vocês saírem feridos ou até mortos porque estavam preocupados comigo".

"Então você fez isso para proteger todos nós?"

"Sim, também estava muito envergonhada por ter perdido o controle da minha vida". Ela deu de ombros. "Você me conhece, Andy, isso era ainda pior que saber que vocês iriam me odiar quando eu voltasse".

"A gente não te odeia". Ele falou e pegou na mão dela e quase chorou quando sentiu o calor emanando de seus dedos. A última vez que pegou em sua mão ela era fria como gelo. Ele imaginava que o Dr. Torres tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas isso seria em outro momento para abordar. "Eu te amo tanto, Sharon. Eu senti meu mundo perder o brilho e me senti sem rumo quando pensei que você estava morta.. e ver você aqui viva ainda parece um sonho de muito mal gosto e que eu posso acordar e descobrir que tudo não passava de uma alucinação".

"Oh Andy". Ela sentiu o coração se apertar quando viu as lágrimas derramando por sua face. "Meu amor, eu estou aqui. Eu realmente estou aqui e serei sua para sempre".

Sem conseguir expressar em palavras o que estava sentindo, Andy a puxou em seus braços e a abraçou firmemente. E quando foi envolvido pelo calor de seu corpo e o cheiro doce de seu perfume ele finalmente soube que tudo ficaria bem.

**_..._ **

Foi quase uma semana depois que ela encarou o convite de casamento que recebeu de uma antiga colega de escola. Stephanie nunca havia sido sua amiga no ensino médio, mas parecia ter uma tendência em querer superar Sharon em tudo. E a Comandante não havia ouvido falar dela em anos até agora, porém isso lhe deu uma ideia.

Sharon estava reparando seu relacionamento com Andy enquanto se recuperava de sua cirurgia, dessa vez era sua vez de avançar na relação. Com um sorriso ela ouviu a fechadura da porta e sabia que era Andy que chegava, ela foi até a sala e estava quase saltitando em seus pés quando ele a encarou com olhos estreitos e um sorriso desconfiado no rosto.

"O que houve?"

"Lembra de Stephanie, do ensino médio? Eu acho que já comentei isso com você..."

"Aquela que tinha inveja de você?"

"Essa mesma. Então, ela acabou de me enviar um convite de casamento. Acho que é o seu terceiro ou o quarto.."

"Bom Deus.. não deixe que ela conheça Provenza ou eles podem terminarem se casado" Andy bufou.

"Deus nos livre disso". Ela falou e arregalou os olhos em choque. "Enfim, eu estava pensando em não ir, é em 6 horas.."

"Mas você decidiu ir?"

"Sim". Ela deu de ombros. "Mesmo que eu saiba que ela e suas fieis seguidoras me odeiem. Eu acho que poderia ser a decisão certa". Andy podia dizer que ela estava repetindo todo seu discurso de anos atrás quando eles foram ao casamento de Nicole, e ele estava feliz em seguir o jogo. Parecia que dessa vez era Sharon quem estava nervosa em chama-lo para ir com ela.

"Eu acredito que esse convite veio para você e um acompanhante?" Ela afirmou e ele sorriu. "Bem, eu sei que Rusty está fora com alguns amigos hoje. E bem, você me conhece. Eu gosto de casamentos".

Sharon sorria abertamente agora, ela estava claramente se divertindo com isso. E ele estava feliz em fazer parte desse teatro.

"Sério? Você não preferia ficar em casa e assistir a um filme?"

"Nahh, o casamento vai ser bom". Ele disse e afastou a ideia rapidamente. Ele sabia as palavras finais e sorriu divertido quando ela o encarou com amor. Esse momento parecia o chute inicial em suas novas vidas.

"E como devo lhe apresentar". Ela perguntou atrevida.

"Que tal como seu marido Andy?" Ele sorriu deu um passo à frente e colou seus lábios no dela.

**_Continua..._ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Major Crimes não me pertence, muito menos Sharon e Andy, mas eu peguei eles emprestado um pouquinho.  
> Nota: A classificação nesse capítulo vai mudar um pouco, então tire as crianças da sala ;) *Rated M*

**_Capítulo 14_ ** **_(NC-17)_ **

**_Alguns meses depois..._ **

Sharon entrou no condomínio com um grande sorriso no rosto, finalmente depois de 10 meses após a cirurgia, Dr. Torres liberou ela para fazer o que quisesse, mas claro com a devida moderação. Ela estava se sentindo mais que bem nessas últimas semanas, seu relacionamento com Andy estava indo devagar, porém muito bem. Eles conversavam sobre tudo, assim como antes.

Sua vida estava sendo colocada no eixo novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo Sharon sentia que era uma nova mulher. A mania por controle diminuiu ao longo dos meses, porém isso não queria dizer que ela havia parado de querer colocar ordem em tudo, isso só não era mais prioridade.

Susan também a liberou essa tarde, ela estava bem, os sintomas de depressão recuaram e ela conseguia ver o lado positivo das coisas. E mesmo que Sharon não conseguisse, ela falaria a Andy ou ligaria para Susan.

Seus amigos aceitaram ela de volta e depois de muita conversa e esclarecimento eles a perdoaram e tudo estava praticamente como antes. Ou assim ela continuava se dizendo, Sharon aprendeu a se ouvir, ouvir o que seu coração e corpo falavam, mas as vezes era mais fácil ignorar.

Mesmo após todos esses meses, os exercícios que praticou, as fisioterapias que fez, ela ainda não conseguia se olhar no espelho inteiramente. A cicatriz em seu peito a incomodava imensamente e isso poderia afetar seu relacionamento com Andy.

Porém, ela deixaria isso de lado por enquanto. Hoje ela tiraria o dia para relaxar, Rusty havia viajado para Nova York onde iria se encontrar com Rick para ambos assistirem a estreia de Emily como Giselle, mais uma vez. E Sharon estava feliz em ter a casa para si, mesmo que amasse muito seu filho.

Lentamente ela preparou a banheira e um livro de romance que estava jogado em sua mesa de cabeceira, indo até a cozinha ela encheu até a metade um copo com vinho, a única coisa que foi permitido de sua antiga vida, e colocou uma música clássica para tocar. Sharon nunca esteve tão em paz como naquele momento.

**_..._ **

Andy saiu do escritório se sentindo leve, ele estava novamente no estágio de felicidade de quando se casou com Sharon, aquelas primeiras semanas depois do  _enfim casados_ , foram as mais felizes para ele e agora era como se eles estivessem voltando daquele ponto.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto ele dirigiu para casa, mas antes parou numa floricultura porque estava se sentindo no humor de presentear com flores a sua amada. Ele escolheu um lindo buquê de tulipas roxas, a cor preferida dela. Agradecendo a moça gentil no balcão ele voltou para casa.

Durante o trajeto ele relembrou tudo o que havia acontecido nesses últimos 10 meses, eles haviam dado passos de tartaruga para restaura o casamento que eles mal conseguiram usufruir. Mas agora tudo estava voltando ao seu lugar, dessa vez foi ela quem deu os primeiros passos e se jogou na relação deles sem restrições.

Ao entrar em casa ele ouviu o som suave de uma música clássica e sorriu ao saber que ela já estava em casa, hoje ela iria para o consultório de Peter saber se estava liberada do tratamento intensivo e se poderia seguir sua vida lentamente. E pelo cheiro de jasmim que ocupava o apartamento ela estava num banho de banheira.

Andy então foi até a cozinha atrás de um vaso para as flores e teve a ideia de preparar alguma coisa para o jantar, decidiu fazer um ravióli de ricota e espinafre. Sharon havia surgido com essa ideia e o encarregou da tarefa de fazer esse prato para ela, alegando que precisava ver seu lado italiano. Ele nunca se divertiu tanto na cozinha.

Sem querer perturbá-la e sabendo que ela demoraria, Andy iniciou o preparo ainda em sua gravata. Os acordes de Tchaikovsky e Beethoven o guiaram lentamente, ele percebeu ali o motivo de Sharon gostar de música clássica, era realmente relaxante.

Trinta minutos depois ele havia terminado tudo e foi em direção ao quarto trocar de roupa e avisar que já estava em casa, mas assim que se aproximou da porta entreaberta do quarto de casal ele parou. Seu corpo imediatamente reagiu ao que via e ele congelou por um momento admirando a mulher em sua frente.

**_..._ **

Sharon estava tão relaxada que poderia dormir, os acordos de  _Claire de Lune_  envolveram o banheiro e ela quase pode se transportar para a história que estava lendo, o vinho a deixava ainda mais confortável e ela sorriu abertamente.

Contudo, mesmo que tudo estivesse muito confortável, a água começou a esfriar e ela precisava sair dali. Enrolada em uma toalha ela voltou para o quarto para terminar de se aprontar e descobrir de que horas Andy estaria voltando para casa.

Entretanto, ao passar pelo espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha no quarto ela parou. Fazia muito tempo que ela não olhava seu reflexo e estremeceu ao que iris encontrar quando estivesse cara a cara consigo mesma.

Com mãos trêmulas ela soltou a toalha do corpo e tentou avaliar a mulher que a encarava com receio. Ela podia ver as marcar que a vida lhe deu, uma ou duas por causa de seus filhos, outra por não ter dominado o bandido e ele ter enfiado uma faca próximo a suas costelas.

Sharon suspirou enquanto viu seu corpo agora envelhecido pelo tempo, ela era uma mulher de sorte, ela sabia disso. Seu corpo estava envelhecendo bem e ela se sentia lisonjeada ao saber que conseguia chamar a atenção de homens mais novos e olhares mais profundo de homens mais velhos. Contudo, ela era apenas um ser humano como qualquer outro e possuía insegurança tal como.

A cicatriz entre os seios a deixava incomodada, não era tão chamativa e os médicos conseguiram deixar quase imperceptível, mesmo assim ela conseguia ver e parecia que zombava dela, a lembrando que ainda era fraca e vulnerável. Ela não gostava dessa lembrança constante de sua fragilidade.

Os dedos trêmulos foram até a insultante marca e traçaram o caminho do bisturi, e ela sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao perceber que foi por pouco, muito pouco que ela não sobrevivia. Que toda essa felicidade que estava sentindo agora nunca aconteceria.

Respirando fundo ela sentiu um pequeno movimento na porta do quarto e estava prestes a se cobrir quando seus olhos se cruzaram com o de Andy.

**_..._ **

Andy observou calado enquanto ela avaliava seu corpo com uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre os olhos, ela parecia criticar cada marca em sua pele. Mas ela não tinha noção de que ele amava cada uma delas.

Desde que voltou para casa, Sharon não permitiu que ele a visse, sempre encontrando um jeito de se arrumar antes ou depois que ele saísse do banheiro. No início, Andy não entendeu toda a esquiva, mas depois de um tempo ele pode perceber sua vergonha e resolveu não a pressionar.

Mas ao encará-la agora e saber o motivo de tanta apreensão ele queria mostrar a ela que todas as suas marcas eram preciosas para ele. Quando ele deu um passo a frente ela percebeu que não estava mais sozinha no quarto e foi em direção a toalha aos seus pés, mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram ele sussurrou:

"Não se cubra". Indo até onde ela estava ele ficou bem atrás dela. Agora o reflexo do espelho mostrava duas pessoas quebradas e concertadas ao longo dos anos.

Por um momento eles se encararam sem dizer nada, apenas os olhos falando ao coração. Mas então os olhos de Andy começaram a percorrer seu corpo.

O pescoço delgado que ele amava beijar e onde ela tinha o cheiro mais marcante, a clavícula tão delicada que o deixava maravilhado. Os seios eram como ele lembrava, cheios e ainda tão firmes que o deixava de água na boca e talvez seu olhar lhe disso isso porque imediatamente ele viu seus mamilos aumentar um pouco e se contraírem de desejo. A marca da cicatriz entre eles era o lembrete constante de quão perto ele chegou de perdê-la. Sua barriga ainda era lisa, apenas com pequenas estrias que Emily e Rick deixaram. Mas o que o deixou maravilhado foi o ápice entre suas pernas, era ali onde seu cheiro mais doce reinava, onde ele se perdia e fazia morada. E por fim suas pernas, a tentação de todos os homens da LAPD, mesmo quando ela ainda era a rainha má, as pernas sempre chamaram mais atenção.

Sharon ficou parada enquanto seu olhar a acariciava delicadamente, ela não pode deixar de se excitar com o desejo em seus olhos e tentou não gemer diante de seu olhar avaliador.

"Você é tão linda, Sharon". Ele falou baixinho, ele podia sentir que ela tremia um pouco. "Sua pele é tão suave e cheirosa".

Enquanto falava ele corria os dedos por seus braços numa carícia que se assemelhava ao toque de penas. O toque continuou por seu abdômen e estômago, subindo em direção aos seios e dessa vez Sharon gemeu indefesa, e apoiou o corpo trêmulo em Andy se aproveitando do calor que ele emanava.

Com a confiança que já tinha feito isso muitas vezes, Andy segurou os seios delas em suas mãos e o gemido veio dos dois dessa vez. Os seios quentes e cheios, o deixava ainda mais excitado e ele viu quando ela fechou os olhos e esfregou as pernas em busca de alívio.

"Você consegue ver como é perfeita para mim, Sharon?" Ele perguntou e encarou os olhos nebulosos de luxúria. "Seus seios cabem perfeitamente em minhas mãos, como se Deus fizesse o molde perfeito para mim".

Sharon estava muito excitada para poder retrucar sua possessividade, mas ela gostava que ele pudesse dizer isso, que eles finalmente pertenciam um ao outro. Ele ainda a encarava com um sorriso terno e ela pensou que pudesse cair de tão trêmula que estava.

Andy a soltou e ambos sentiram a ausência imediatamente, mas ele voltaria para ali em outro momento. Agora ele estava ansioso com o que faria, com dedos trêmulos ele tocou delicadamente em sua cicatriz e Sharon congelou.

"Ela é horrenda, eu sei". Sharon tentou justificar nervosa.

"Não, Sharon. Ela não é". Ele falou e beijou seu pescoço suavemente. "Essa cicatriz é a uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vi.

"Você não pode está falando sério". Ela bufou um pouco irritada.

"Mas estou, essa cicatriz é a lembrança constante que você voltou para mim. Toda vez que eu olhar para ela, eu lembrarei o quanto perto cheguei de te perder, mas graças a essa cicatriz eu te tenho em meus braços".

"Eu ainda acho feia".

"E eu ainda vou amá-la". Ele sussurrou e continuou beijando seu pescoço e acariciando sua pele, Sharon podia ver o reflexo dos dois no espelho e sorriu. Ela aprecia uma outra mulher, dessa vez vista pelos olhos de seu amado, brilhante um pouco corada e viva.

"Andy, eu quero que você me ame". Ela sussurrou e isso o fez encará-la intrigado.

"Eu já amo você, Sharon". Ele falou com um sorriso incerto.

"Não, Andy. Eu quero que você faça amor comigo e me ame. Me faça viva, me faça mulher.." Ela se virou em seus braços e o encarou com tanto amor e luxúria que ele ficou sem fôlego. "Me faça sua, Andy".

Sem um segundo convite ele a beijou apaixonadamente, mostrando que cumpriria cada pedido com fervor. Enquanto suas línguas duelavam e Andy se maravilhava com a doçura de seus lábios, ela o guiou até a cama.

**_..._ **

Agora sentando na beirada da cama, Andy podia sentir o corpo febril de Sharon sentar em seu colo e o quanto ela queria isso com ele. Ainda com seus lábios colados ele a acariciou delicadamente e sentiu cada curva em seu corpo, memorizando tudo novamente.

A empurrando gentilmente de seu colo ele se levantou e a empurrou na cama  _king size_. Ele gemeu na visão que ela apresentava, seu corpo leitoso e nu em contraste com o verde profundo dos lençóis. Ela lembrava uma miragem de tão perfeita que era.

Tirando rapidamente a roupa, Andy ficou só com a boxe preta e Sharon não pode deixar de gemer diante da visão dele excitado. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele começou a beijar seus pés, pernas e coxas.

Assim que chegou bem onde Sharon queria ele sorriu maliciosamente. Andy deu um pequeno beijo em seus cachos e isso a deixou tensa, então ele subiu em e beijou seu baixo frente seguindo em direção aos seios.

"Não me torture, Andy". Ela rosnou o aviso.

"Me deixe amá-la, Sharon. Você pediu, só estou cumprindo com seus desejos". Ele falou enquanto seus lábios subiam lentamente.

Sua boca pairou sobre seu seio esquerdo e ele a encarou divertido, ela se contorceu ao sentir a respiração dele provocar seu mamilo e gemeu frustrada por seu corpo está suspenso do dela.

Sem aviso ele abocanhou um seio e o sugou com avidez a deixando frenética de paixão, Sharon emaranhou suas mãos nos cabelos curtos dele o trazendo mais para si, querendo tudo dele.

"Por favor.. mais.. por favor". Os gemidos e sussurros o estavam deixando enlouquecido, mas ele precisava ir com calma. Ela ainda estava se recuperando.

Talvez a rapidez com que tudo se desenrolou, Andy não lembrou que Sharon ainda precisava de cuidados, e isso o preocupou imensamente. Soltando o seio com um um estalo ele a encarou ansioso.

"Sharon, você está bem? Você quer que eu pare? Eu não deveria ter começado isso.." Ele falou e foi se levantando. Mas Sharon foi mais rápida e enrolou suas pernas na cintura dele o deixando no lugar.

"Eu estou bem, Andy. Estou liberada de qualquer tratamento intensivo". Ela o garantiu. "Eu estou bem".

"Você tem certeza?" Ele não queria machucá-la ou transformar isso numa ida ao hospital.

"Andy, eu estou bem". Com isso ela pegou sua mão e colocou entre seus seios, o bater constante e rápido de seu coração pulsavam debaixo de seus dedos. "Eu estou viva, você consegue sentir isso?"

Andy não teve palavras para dizer qualquer coisa, as emoções o atingiram rapidamente e ele apenas afirmou antes de beija-la. Seus corpos agora estavam colados, ele podia sentir o quanto ela estava molhada, mesmo através do material da cueca boxe.

"Sharon, eu quero te provar". Ele sussurrou para ela quando tentou se soltar de suas pernas. "Eu preciso provar você".

Sharon o encarou incerta, eles nunca tinham feito isso. Sharon sempre teve algumas restrições, pois seus relacionamentos anteriores nunca foram bons o suficiente para isso acontecer. E mesmo confiando em Andy, ela nunca seguiu em frente com isso, porém ela era uma nova mulher e essa era sua nova vida, ela achava que poderia arriscar.

Andy esperava paciente que ela respondesse e esperou que ela dissesse sim, seria mais um passo extraordinário em seu casamento. Com uma afirmação ele sorriu abertamente e a beijou entre as pernas.

Sharon gemeu alto em seu quarto, a língua quente de Andy a estava tocando em todos os lugares certos, ela estava tão molhada e excitada que achava que poderia ter realmente um mal súbito.

"Por favor, Andy, por favor". O mantra dela recomeçou enquanto ele dobrava seus esforços e evitava que ela fechasse as pernas por estar sobrecarregada de desejo.

Quando ele sugou seu clitóris e inseriu dois dedos em suas dobras, Sharon se arqueou da cama e gemeu ainda mais alto. Seu corpo se convulsionou quando o orgasmo se apossou de seu corpo e ela caiu sem ossos e respiração ofegante de volta na cama.

Andy sorriu e se levantou para cobrir seu corpo com o dela, ainda molhado de seus sulcos ele a beijou e Sharon gemeu ao se provar em sua língua, era tão erótico que ela se excitou rapidamente e quis saber como isso era possível.

Apressada, Sharon retirou a cueca dele e pegou em seu membro ereto o apertando com cuidado e arrancando um gemido de Andy. Ele parecia a ponto de vim em sua mão, então ela acalmou suas ministrações e o guiou para sua entrada.

Andy estava esperando por esse momento por um tempo agora, e essa ocasião era tão mágica quanto a primeira vez que fizeram amor. Ele a encarou e se perdeu por um instante naqueles glóbulos verdes.

Ele sabia que era maior do que qualquer um que ela já tinha ficado, na primeira vez que ela disse isso, Andy se sentiu um homem de sorte e desde então tinha extremo cuidado para não a machucar.

"Você está pronta, amor?" Ele questionou com uma voz doce que fizeram os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

"Sempre estarei pronta para você". Ela sussurrou. E com um golpe certeiro ele estava dentro dela. "Oh..."

Sharon se encolheu em seus braços e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, ela estava trêmula e ele ficou com medo que isso foi demais. Ele tentou sair de cima dela, mas ela o segurou com força.

"Não Andy, fique. Eu só preciso de um momento". Ela pediu e ele ficou quieto enquanto ela respirava lentamente.

O desejo dele pulsava por todo seu corpo e ele tentou se acalmar para não começar a empurrar, mas a consciência de que poderia feri-la o parou, mesmo que ela estivesse tão molhada e quente que o estava deixando enlouquecido. Foi pouco depois que Andy sentiu que ela mexia o quadril o incentivando.

Andy não precisou de um segundo para começar a estoca-la com cuidado, ela gemeu em seu ouvido e isso foi demais para ele. Andy começou a empurrar ainda mais forte.

"Mais rápido, Andy" Ela pediu quando seus gemidos aumentaram e ela subiu seu quadril para igualar seus golpes. "Mais forte".

Andy estava frenético agora, ela era tão apertada e escorregadia que isso o deixava ainda mais duro e ele sabia que estava perto de perder o controle de vez. Ele podia sentir também as paredes dela se fecharem em seu membro e isso o fez estoca-la com ainda mais força.

"Venha para mim, meu amor". Andy praticamente rosnou e viu que ela tinha os olhos fechados em seu próprio êxtase. "Abra os olhos, Sharon".

Sharon fez como ele pediu e gemeu desemparada quando sentiu suas paredes serem esticadas e preenchidas por ele. Sharon podia sentir que ele estava ficando ainda mais duro e isso a deixou sem fôlego.

"Agora goze para mim, Sharon". Ele mandou e a beijou quando ela se arqueou debaixo dele e tremeu. O aperto de suas paredes foi forte o suficiente para ele ir as alturas.

Por alguns segundos os gemidos deles foram altos no quarto, no fundo a melodia final da música de  _Com te patiro_  de  _Andrea Bocelli_  tocava e naquele momento eles encontraram a paz e a felicidade.

**_..._ **

Andy pareceu voltar de seu ápice um momento depois, ele percebeu que estava esmagando Sharon e tentou ir para o seu lado da cama, mas ela o impediu.

"Fique Andy, por favor. Só um pouco". Ela pediu "Eu preciso saber que isso é real".

"É real". Ele a beijou ternamente nos lábios. "Eu amo você".

"Eu também te amo, Andy". Ela sorriu e emaranhou os dedos no cabelo dele quando ele deitou entre seus seios e ouviu o bater constante de seu coração novo, mostrando uma e outra vez que estava bem, que estava viva.

**_Continua..._ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sharon e Andy não me pertencem e sim a Duff e a TNT.
> 
> Nota: Gente.. obrigada por todos que me acompanharam até aqui, espero que eu tenha agradado com a minha visão do que poderia ter sido o restante da 6ª temporada. Eu posso dizer que chorei, sofri, sorri e me divertir muito escrevendo sobre Shandy. E a vocês que estão aqui até agora muito obrigada por tirar um tempinho para ler e comentar. Obrigada, gente, sem vocês eu não teria conseguido e me motivado tanto.

**_Epílogo_ **

Sharon parou na frente do espelho do corredor e retocou seu batom, hoje era um dia especial e ela precisava está pronta. Hoje também fazia 2 anos desde sua cirurgia ou suposta morte. Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo, ninguém mais falava sobre isso.

Ela sorriu quando ouviu a voz de Andy na cozinha a apressando para que ela se arrumasse logo. O que ela não via necessidade, a casa que eles, finalmente, compraram ficava perto de tudo, era bem centralizada e num ótimo bairro. Sharon sorriu ao lembrar de como encontraram o imóvel.

**_Seis meses antes..._ **

_"Andy, por aqui é pior. Você poderia ter virado à esquerda e a gente teria saído na avenida principal". Sharon falou e apontou. Rick, Emily e Rusty que estavam apertados no banco de trás reviraram os olhos para a discussão._

_"Sharon, a gente acabou de sair da avenida principal por causa do trânsito". Ele revidou enquanto prestava atenção ao caminho._

_"Mas naquela rua sairíamos depois do acidente. Você ouviu que no rád..." Ela estava na metade da frase quando viu a placa de vende-se. "Pare o carro"._

_"O que?" Ele perguntou confuso e assustado._

_"O carro, Andy, pare o carro". Ela pediu com um sorriso._

_Andy fez como ela pediu e saiu do carro preocupado quando viu que ela já estava do lado de fora._

_Os três jovens se encararam sem saber o que fazer. O casal conversou por um momento, então viram a mãe pular de empolgação e abraçar Andy enquanto ele falava ao telefone._

_"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Rick questionou enquanto olhava a cena do lado de fora do carro._

**_.._ **

Andy encarou Sharon com um grande sorriso enquanto a encarava dos pés a cabeça. Ela estava maravilhosa e mais linda a cada dia, ela havia deixado o cabelo crescer novamente e escurecido a tonalidade. Ele não sabia como conseguia se segurar as vezes.

"Ei, linda. Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Maravilhosamente bem". Ela respondeu e foi até ele o beijando, depois que se separaram ela limpou seu batom dele.

"Você conseguiu falar com Nicole?" Ela quis saber enquanto enchia uma garrafa com chá.

"Ela falou que está tudo certo para o churrasco". Ele sorriu. "Charlie falou que viria também, ele quer que tenhamos mais tempo juntos".

"Ele é um bom garoto". Ela comentou com um sorriso. "E eu disse que seus filhos se aproximariam de você.

"Eu lembro bem disso, senhora eu te disse". Ele debochou e ganhou um revirar de olhos da parte dela.

"Poderemos ir cedo? Eu não quero que Nicole se esforce muito, ela já está no final da gravidez e se cansa rápido". Sharon falou e encarou o celular com um sorriso. "Oh.. é Emily. Ela disse que eles conseguiram o contrato e se mudam para LA nos próximos meses".

Sharon sorriu abertamente e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais com a notícia, Emily havia dito a Sharon que pretendia voltar para LA assim que seu namorado e agora noivo fechasse um contrato de trabalho numa galeria de artes. Emily havia conseguido entrar em uma importante companhia de Ballet na cidade e Sharon estava realmente orgulhosa de sua filha. Emily havia dito que sua decisão foi baseada em tudo que viveram esses anos e que não queria ficar mais longe de sua mãe. Sharon não retrucou ela estava feliz demais que sua menininha estava de volta para casa.

Rick, por outro lado, continuava em São Francisco, agora ele tinha uma empresa própria e visitava Sharon e Andy de 15 em 15 dias e foi numa dessas visitas que ele conheceu Felicity, uma jovem que morava na mesma rua que Sharon. Ela era uma fisioterapeuta e muito simpática, tanto Sharon quanto Andy apoiavam imensamente esse relacionamento.

"E sobre Rick? Esse não era o final de semana dele vim? O que ele vai fazer?"

"Ele disse que estaria aqui nesse fim de semana e no outro". Ela sorriu.

"Deve ser bom ser dono do próprio negócio". Andy brincou e a beijou na bochecha. "Estarei pronto em cinco minutos. Oh.. e diga a Rusty que hoje eu vou levar você para jantar".

Afirmando Sharon saiu de casa e foi até o porão pela porta principal, ela tocou a campainha e sorriu quando sua criança mais nova abriu a porta descabelado e com cara de sono.

"Deus, o que houve com você?" Ela perguntou e tentou esconder o sorriso.

"Fui atropelado por um furacão chamado Hobbs antes de um julgamento". Ele resmungou.

"Desculpe por isso" Ela sorriu e afastou a franja de seus olhos. "Seu pai disse que me levará para jantar, não se preocupe com a gente, você terá a noite livre".

"Tudo bem, mãe, Divirta-se. Hoje é um bom dia para comemorar". Ele falou e a abraçou rapidamente. "Amo você e tome cuidado".

"Amo você também e essa fala é minha". Ela gritou por cima dos ombros.

Sharon estava feliz que Rusty ainda morasse com ela, não necessariamente. A casa que eles compraram vinha com um porão equipado para aluguel. Sharon nunca teve essa ideia e não queria que um estranho vivesse tão perto dela e sua família, então Andy sugeriu a ideia de Rusty morar lá. Dizer que o jovem gostou seria o eufemismo do ano, não só Rusty gostou como fez questão de pagar o aluguel. Claro que Sharon só cobrou um valor simbólico para ele se ajustar como adulto.

**_.._ **

"Andy, cadê você?" Ela gritou pela casa. "Você está atrasando agora".

"Estou indo". Ele apareceu na sala ajeitando a gravata lilás, que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido dela hoje. "Tao mandou uma mensagem dizendo que Provenza o está enlouquecendo".

"Eu ainda não entendo porque ele se aposentou". Sharon balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. "Ele liga para mim o tempo todo atrás de casos frios, como se eu tivesse acesso".

"Vocês são dois desocupados, isso sim".

"Ei.. seu amigo que é a má influência aqui". Ela resmungou e estreitou os olhos para ele.

Andy sorriu ao ver isso, Sharon havia se recuperado totalmente de seus problemas. Agora em sua melhor forma ela era a mulher forte e independente como sempre foi, mas agora ela era uma versão ainda melhor. Ela não escondia mais seus sentimentos dele e nem tentava abraçar o mundo com seus pequenos braços, quando precisava de alguma coisa ela não tinha medo de pedir a seus amigos.

Suas vidas eram boas, Andy havia sido promovido a Capitão, mas recusou quando soube que seria transferido para a narcótico. Tao também havia sido promovido e estava na liderança da Crimes Graves.

Sanchez havia se tornado Tenente e estava feliz com seu novo relacionamento. Ele havia conhecido e se apaixonado pela gentil professora de Marc. O antigo detetive era um pai extraordinário e finalmente pode fazer a pergunta a Sharon pouco antes de seu grande colapso. Sharon ficou feliz em aceitar ser madrinha de Marc e comadre de Julio, era bom ter um amigo que faria qualquer coisa por você.

Buzz, Nolan e Cami era detetive e estavam galgando seus caminhos dentro da LAPD, eles tinham se tornados amigos e excelente profissionais e investigadores. Buzz ainda fazia a maior parte do trabalho em eletrônica, mas agora ele entrevistava e sabia como arrancar uma confissão sem muito esforço. Um verdadeiro orgulho para Sharon.

Amy havia se tornado uma Sargento, ela estava no caminho certo para se tornar uma Capitã e ter sua própria equipe, Provenza sempre resmungava que ela estava cada dia mais parecia com a Darth Raydor e que ela terminaria dominando a todos eles. No verão passado ela havia se casado com Taylor e eles estavam felizes.

A vida estava boa para aqueles ao redor deles também, Clarie havia se recuperado de seus ferimentos e fez um tratamento psicológico com Susan para evitar que o trauma causado por Stroh a afetasse durante sua vida. E falando em Stroh, após quase 8 meses de sofrimento e estando consciente de sua doença, ele morreu de uma parada cardíaca. Encerrando para sempre esse capítulo na vida deles.

**_.._ **

"Vamos?" Andy abriu a porta e eles se dirigiram para o carro no meio fio.

"Oi, Clara". Sharon acenou para a menininha de 4 anos que era sua vizinha.

A menina acenou, mas ela tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto olhava para cintura de Sharon, foi então que ela percebeu que era bem onde estava sua arma. Antes que pudesse esconder, Beatrice, mãe da pequena apareceu e acenou com um sorriso que se esvaiu quando viu a mesma coisa que a filha, mas Sharon observou que ela suspirou aliviada quando viu o distintivo em sua cintura também.

Ela havia esquecido que ali na vizinhança ninguém sabia que ela era uma policial, seus vizinhos sabiam que Andy era um Tenente, mas só. Ela achou melhor não revelar nada até ser readmitida na força e ficou feliz em ter o aval para ser novamente a Comandante da Crimes Graves. Mason continuaria como seu Chefe, mas agora eles teriam trabalho parecidos e autoridades iguais.

Pope havia se afastado da Chefia da polícia para concorrer a prefeitura e outra pessoa assumiu, deixando o departamento um pouco melhor para se trabalhar.

**_.._ **

Sharon entrou na delegacia com um grande sorriso, hoje seria seu retorno para a equipe, como se fosse a primeira vez. Com novas expectativa, mas com a vantagem que dessa vez seria recebida por amigos.

Andy estava ao seu lado, dedos entrelaçados com os seus, tentando transmitir confiança e calma. Antes do elevador se abrir e eles caírem em seus papeis de Comandante e Tenente, eles se aproximaram e se beijaram rapidamente.

"Eu te amo". Ele sussurrou e teve a certeza que diria isso em cada oportunidade que podia.

"Eu te amo também". Ela falou e sorriu. O bipe do elevador fez o trabalho de chamá-los para a realidade.

Respirando fundo e endireitando os ombros, Sharon saiu do elevador confiante. Seus saltos ecoando pelo ambiente, um aviso que a Comandante do navio estava chegando.

Uma faixa estava pendurada no quadro branco da sala de assassinato, todos tinha um copo de espumante na mão e gritaram um caloroso  ** _'Seja bem-vinda'._**

"Oh, Deus..." Ela se assustou e sorriu emocionada. "Não precisava disso".

"Claro que precisava". Julio disse e se aproximou com mais duas taças nas mãos, mas isso não o impediu de abraça-la.

"E Desculpe a presa, mas já temos um caso e uma testemunha". Tao falou com um sorriso e a abraçou rapidamente. "Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse na entrevista, está pronta para voltar?"

"Pode apostar que sim". Sharon sorriu.

"Ok um brinde, então". Buzz levantou sua taça. "A novos começos".

"A novas histórias". Falou Amy.

"A novas aventuras". Disse Julio.

"A velhos e novos amores". Andy disse sorriu para ela fazendo Provenza revirar os olhos. O agora aposentado Tenente estava disposto a atormenta-los hoje.

"A uma nova vida". Sharon sorriu e encarou cada um deles com olhos de amor e carinho, sua família grande e desajustada a enchia de felicidade.

"Ok, agora ao trabalho, pessoal". Tao falou e todos começaram a se mexer para cumprir seu dever.

Tao guiou Sharon até sua nova sala, na verdade a antiga sala de Sharon havia sido ampliada para ser dividida. Ela e Tao trabalhariam em conjunto, eles dividiriam o escritório, mas cada um em seu espaço e separados por uma parede para a privacidade. Ela realmente gostou, seria divertido.

Indo até a sala de entrevista, Buzz entregou aos dois o fone de ouvido e sorriu quando Sharon entrou na sala. Finalmente tudo havia se encaixado no fim.

"Olá, Steven, acredito que você presenciou o homicídio?" Tao começou.

"Sim, foi horrível". O homem parecia realmente assustado

"Imagino que tenha sido, mas não se preocupe. Nós o manteremos a salvo". Sharon sorriu para convencê-lo que estava seguro. "A propósito, esse é o Capitão Mike Tao e eu sou a Comandante Sharon Flynn. Que tal começarmos do início?"

Enquanto o homem relatava sobre o que tinha visto o celular de Sharon vibrou no bolso e ela pegou o aparelho discretamente. Era uma mensagem de Andy, dizendo que ela parecia durona como sempre e que ele a amava.

Com um sorriso discreto ela absorveu essas três palavras com o coração cheio de gratidão. Ela encarou Tao que sorria um pouco para ela, mostrando seu apoio. Em seu ouvido ela ouviu o sussurro de Buzz que dizia que todos estavam ali a apoiando.

Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que era esses pequenos momentos que valiam a pena, eram nesses momentos que pareciam insignificante que a vida se revelava maravilhosa. Momentos pequenos e marcantes, assim como uma batida de coração.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
